Isshuukan
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Spesial Chapter : "Yang keempat lomba berenang sambil menyanyi," Fushimi bergidik ngeri, bagaimana caranya berenang sambil menyanyi? "Dan yang terakhir adalah lomba sepak bola menggunakan kelereng kesukaannya Anna "/"WHAAT!"/ "Tempat ini kan... /Yata dan Fushimi saling menatap/"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, meskipun hanya tiga hari kita... berteman?/RnR?/Yaoi/Chap 7 up/End
1. Getsuyoubi

**Warning : Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang saya baca, OOC sangat!, AU, perubahan umur, typo, miss typo, majas, EYD, gaje, aneh, shounen-ai, dll.**

**Rated : T**

**K Project bukan milik saya! Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja!**

* * *

Bwush

Seorang pemuda SMA melaju di atas skateboard-nya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, dikarenakan hari masih pagi dan belum terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota, membuat pemuda itu semakin mempercepat kecepatannya.

Pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu menampakkan ekspresi bosan sekaligus kesal, bagaimana tidak? Dia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas, dan saat ini dia diambang keterlambatan. Pemuda tadi mempererat pegangannya pada tas selendangnya. Dia berharap akan tiba di sekolah tepat waktu di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

Sebenarnya itu salahnya sendiri sih karena bermain game sampai malam, hingga ia hanya punya waktu tidur yang sedikit, yang menyebabkan dia bangun siang dan hampir terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Sreek

Dia menghentikan skateboard-nya dan bersandar pada tembok gerbang yang belum menutup. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat di taman depan sekolahnya itu hanya terdapat segelintir orang saja yang baru datang. Apakah ia tidak salah lihat? Pemuda beriris hazel tersebut melihat kembali jam tangannya. Dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Bukankah seharusnya upacara sudah dimulai?

"Oi Yata-_chan_! Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini?" Tanya seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam gerbang dan menghampiri sosok yang di panggil 'Yata-_chan_' tadi.

"Jangan memanggilku '_chan_' aku bukan perempuan!" Sembur pemuda bermanik _hazel_ sambil membawa skateboard-nya yang diketahui bernama Yata. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan datang sepagi ini?" Tanyanya.

Sosok yang baru datang tadi membenarkan kacamata ungunya. Hei! Apakah ke sekolah boleh memakai kacamata seperti itu? Mengingat Yata juga menggunakan skateboard untuk ke sekolah berarti memakai kacamata ungu pun tidak masalah bukan?

"Hei? Bukankah sekarang memang baru jam tujuh pagi?" Remaja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu kemudian menyodorkan jam tangannya ke depan mata Yata.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan, Kusanagi-_senpai_? Ini masih jam tujuh?! _Kuso_!" Yata menghentakan kakinya kesal sambil berdecih, ia melihat jam tangannya yang sama sekali tak bergerak dan terus menunjukan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa jamnya telah mati? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Lalu buat apa tadi dia tergesa-gesa datang sepagi ini? Bahkan Yata pun lupa belum sarapan. Naasnya nasib Yata hari ini.

Sementara sosok yang dipanggil 'Kusanagi-_senpai_' hanya mengangkat bahu melihat adik kelasnya yang sedang menggerutu. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya ia melihat remaja lainya yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang siswa perempuan yang manis. "_Yare_..._yare_... kebiasaannya dari kelas sepuluh tidak berubah..." gumamnya sendiri sambil terus menatap cowok berkacamata yang tadi melewati dirinya.

"Yata-_chan_, sudah selesai menggerutunya? Sebaiknya dari pada diam di sini lebih baik cepat cari kelasmu!" Kata Kusanagi, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Yata sendiri. Baru satu langkah Kusanagi berjalan ia kembali menoleh. "Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah membuat urusan dengan orang yang bernama Fushimi Saruhiko! Aku camkan itu!"

Kusanagi barbalik lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Yata sempat membatu melihat ekspresi senpainya tadi yang berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan itu. Lagi pula siapa orang yang bernama eerr Fushimi itu, Yata bahkan tak pernah mendengarnya. Tapi jika bertemu dengan orang itu mungkin Yata harus mendengarkan nasehat _senpai_nya itu.

Akhirnya Yata memutuskan untuk pergi ke papan pengumuman dan melihat di mana kelasnya. Saat matanya lincah mencari namanya, ia pun menemukannya dan ternyata ia berada di kelas XI-B, tidak terlalu buruk. Lalu ia mulai menelitii kelasnya, dan alangkah beruntungnya ia tidak menemukan nama 'Fushimi' di kelasnya.

"Hari baru, kelas baru..." gumam Yata sambil memasuki lorong kelas. Tak sengaja matanya menemukan dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama dengan ekspresi senang di wajahnya. Yang satu laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan berkacamata dan yang satunya lagi seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

Yata mendecak, padahal sekarang adalah hari pertama sekolah, kenapa dirinya harus melihat orang yang sedang pacaran sih? Menyebalkan.

Dan tak Yata sadari, bola mata _aqua_ dari sang cowok berkacamajita tadi terus mengawasi kepergian Yata melalui ekor matanya.

* * *

**Isshukan **

**~Chapter 1~**

**-Getsuyoubi-**

* * *

Yata POV

Aku berjalan menuju kelas XI-B di mana kelasku berada, suasana lorong atau pun kelas masih sepi karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku naik ke arah tangga dan berjalan di lorong, akhirnya aku sampai di kelas yang aku cari dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Kelas kosong, tentu saja orang-orang masih belum datang ke sekolah jam segini, aku sedikit bersyukur datang kepagian, jadi kan tidak perlu berdesak-desakan saat melihat papan pengumuman pambagian kelas.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Namaku Yata Misaki, umur 16 tahun setegah err sepertinya sebentar lagi 17. Kesukaanku main skateboard dan game, aku termasuk orang yang tidak suka akan penghianatan dsb. Aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan, perutku terlalu lapar untuk itu.

Ya sudah lebih baik aku ke kantin. Kuberjalan menelusuri anak tangga dan menuruninya, alangkah terkejutnya saat aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang menangis di sebuah bangku dekat kantin. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia gadis yang bersama cowok kacamata itu kan? Kenapa dia menangis? Apakah ia diputuskan oleh cowok itu? Kurang ajar sekali cowok itu sampai memutuskan gadis semanis itu, apakah ia tak punya perasaan? Ck!

.

Ah, akhirnya perutku kenyang juga. Kulirik gadis tadi yang masih berada di posisinya dengan kondisi yang sama, aku merasa iba, namun aku terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya. Akh aku memang paling tidak bisa menghadapi perempuan. Tanpa kusadari aku mengerang frustasi dan tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingku.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang aku menoleh dan langsung mengerang protes. "Kau!" desisku sambil menunjuknya dengan jari telunjukku. Sosok di depanku yang ternyata adalah cowok berkacamata tadi hanya diam sambil menatapku lekat. Apa-apaan tatapan itu, sungguh menyebalkan!

"Heh! Kau tidak tahu sopan santun apa? Duduk sembarangan! Bukankah masih banyak tempat yang kosong?" geramku padanya. Aku memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaikku.

Remaja bermanik _aqua_ itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Ck! Dia meremehkanku!

"Apakah ini kursimu? Ini milik sekolah, siapa pun boleh mendudukinya selama ia bersekolah di sini!"

Dia menyeringai sambil menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Ya ampun apa-apaan ini baru pertama kali bertemu, sudah berkata seperti itu. Grr, menyebalkan sekali orang ini! Ck, kalau ini bukan hari pertama masuk sekolah aku pasti langsung menghajarnya sekarang juga, tapi berhubung hari ini aku juga sedang tidak ingin berkelahi lebih baik pergi.

"Ck!"

Aku melangkah pergi, aku rasa aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Kau mau kabur? Hm?"

Twich

Perempatan mencul di dahiku saat itu juga, hal yang paling tidak aku sukai adalah kalau ada orang yang meremehkanku. "Kau..." geramku dan berbalik ke arahnya yang sedang tertawa merendahkan ingin kuhajar ya anak ini?

Tidak sengaja aku melihat gadis tadi terjatuh dari kursinya dan pingsan. Reflek aku berlari mendekatinya dan menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang menyebalkan tadi.

"Oi! Kau ini pacarnya kan? Cepat urusi dia, bantu aku mengangkatnya ke UKS!" teriakku.

Dan pemuda tadi mendekat. "Biarkan saja, lagipula waktuku dengannya sudah habis." Ujarnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Aku membelakakan mataku dan menggendong gadis tadi dan menyandarkannya ke kursi. Dengan cepat aku meraih kerahnya dan mencengkramnya. "Apa kau tidak memiliki hati hah? Dia pingsan karena ulahmu bodoh! Padahal tadi saat bersamamu dia baik-baik saja, sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, brengsek!"

Marah, aku terlalu marah. Dan dengan seluruh tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menyingkir dari depanku. Ya, sayang cowok itu tidak jatuh, ia hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Aku kembali berdecik dan menghampiri gadis tadi. Tapi ternyata gadis tadi sudah di bawa oleh pemilik kantin bersama siswi lainnya. Mungkin temannya?

Dengan kesal aku menghentakkan kakiku dan segera pergi dari sana, menghiraukan tatapan cowok kacamata tadi yang terus menatapku. Huh dasar aneh!

Baru saja aku akan keluar dari kantin, tanganku segera ditariknya dan dengan terpaksa aku berbalik dan menatap wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Mau apa dia sekarang?

"Kau mulai hari ini harus menjadi pacar selama seminggu ini, oke? Jangan membantah! Jika kau membantah aku yakin kau akan berurusan dengan guru BP." Katanya santai dengan seringai yang sangat menyabalkan, jika saja ada segelas saus tomat aku akan segera melemparkannya ke wajahnya.

Dan apa dia bilang tadi pacar? Tunggu?

Apa?

1 detik aku melamun dengan tatapan kosong

2 detik masih melamun

1 menit aku menatap orang yang benar-benar kurang ajar di hadapanku yang masih menggemgam tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku pelan. Jujur aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa perkataannya itu hanya lelucon atau sungguhan. Tapi ayolah dia kan laki-laki dan jelas aku juga laki-laki. Apa dia gila?

"Aku bosan dengan perempuan, aku ingin mencoba dengan mu, kelihatannya kau tidak membosankan. Aku biasa berpacaran selama satu Minggu dengan banyak perempuan yang berbeda, kalau sudah satu Minggu aku putuskan. Bagaimana hanya satu Minggu kok." Dia berbicara dengan mudahnya tanpa ada rasa beban sedikit pun.

Aku kembali menggeram. "APA? AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI! MINGGIR!" bentakku sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang mengait lenganku. Dan setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan orang aneh itu yang sedang menyeringai. Aku tidak peduli. Tidak peduli!

Catat hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah Yata jalani selama di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah...

Aku sedang beristirahat bersama, Kusanagi-_senpai_, dan Totsuka-_senpai_. Berhubung rumah kami dekat jadi kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Semenjak tadi pagi aku memasang ekspresi kesal yang membuat kedua kakak kelasku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yata-_chan_, kau kenapa?" Kusanagi bertanya padaku, sedangkan Totsuka berekspresi khawatir sambil menatapku.

Aku yang merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu hanya mampu menghela napas dan menatap mereka berdua. "Aku tak apa, hanya kesal akan kejadian tadi pagi."

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Totsuka, wajahnya kembali cerah dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa itu hanya—"

"Ternyata kau ada di sini Yata Mi~ sa~ ki~" kata seseorang di ambang pintu menuju atap sekolah. Aku terbelalak kaget, dan ketika kumenoleh sosok cowok menyebalkan tadi pagi sedang tersenyum—yang sangat menyebalkan—padaku.

"Apa? Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu! Dari mana kau tahu namaku, bodoh!" amukku dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya namun Kusanagi mencegahku.

"Yata-_chan_, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan orang yang bernama Fushimi Saruhiko?" Kusanagi menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda tak mengerti.

Totsuka menghela napas dan menepuk pundakku. "Dia..." tunjuk Totsuka ke arah orang-menyebalkan-itu. "Dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, kalau kau berurusan dengannya. Otomatis keberadaanmu di sekolah ini juga terancam."

Apa? Terancam? Anak pemilik sekolah ini? Orang semenyebalkan dia?

"Dan sudah menjadi aturan, bahwa dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka di sini. Kau tidak bisa membantah dan menolak." Lanjut Kusanagi sambil membuang muka. Kelihatannya dia juga tidak suka dengan orang-menyebalkan-itu.

Bagaimana ini? Jadi aku harus berkencan dengannya selama satu Minggu? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, tapi jika aku menolak kemungkinan aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. WTF! Aku hanya bisa bengong diam tak bergerak, pikiranku terlalu buntu untuk digerakkan. Yang kutahu Kusanagi-_senpai_ dan Totsuka-_senpai_ sudah pergi, sejak kapan?

"Jangan melamun terus, nanti kau kesambet Mi~ sa~ ki~" kata orang yang menyebalkan itu. Siapa oh iya Fushimi Saruhiko, Saru? Heh namanya aja monyet apanya yang pemilik sekolah.

"Itu bukan—"

Cup

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KUSO SARU!" teriakku sambil memegang pipi kananku yang seenaknya saja dicium oleh si monyet itu. Grr apa dia mau kubunuh ya?

Dia tersenyum merendahkan. "Itu karena kau terus diam, nanti pulang sekolah aku jemput ya~ Misaki~ daah~" katanya sambil melenggang begitu saja. Apa-apaan monyet sialan itu! Grr aku pasti akan menghajarmu setelah ini?

Ck bukankah selama seminggu ini dia akan terus bersamaku? Lihat saja aku akan membuat kenangan yang buruk untukmu, _kuso_ Saru!

* * *

.

To be continued

.

* * *

Kira-kira apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Yata nanti? Apakah Fushimi bisa terjebak? Kalau kalian merasa belum mengerti dengan jalan cerita ini, kalian akan mengerti seiringnya cerita berjalan jadi penjelasannya ada di chapter depan :D

Pendek ya? Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Ini fic pertamaku di fandom K, salam kenal semuanya~

Review?

Kyuushirou


	2. Kayoubi

**Warning : Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang saya baca, OOC sangat!, AU, perubahan umur, typo, miss typo, majas, EYD, gaje, aneh, shounen-ai, kata-kata Yata yang sangat fulgar, dll.**

** Rated : T **

**K Project bukan milik saya! Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja!**

* * *

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hampir semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, jalan-jalan dan sebagainya intinya sih sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Ada juga sebagian murid yang masih ada di sekolah untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

Namun bukan alasan seorang remaja berambut oranye kemerehan untuk tetap berada di sekolah, dia ingin pulang dan dia tidak mengikuti satupun ekstrakuliler—kecuali jika ada ekskul skateboard—tapi...

Remaja tadi mendengus, diam-diam ia melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah dan menemukan sosok yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Ia menarik diri dari jendela, ia kebingungan padahal sebentar lagi _senpai_-nya akan mengajaknya pulang. Di kelas hanya tinggal ia sendiri, buku sudah dirapihkan, tinggal pulang, tapi 'sosok' itu masih ada di sana! Sampai kapan ia akan berdiri di sana! Batinnya.

"Yata-_chan_! Kau mau pulang sekarang?" sebuah suara datang dari ambang pintu kelas. Orang yang dipanggil Yata tersenyum.

Yata ingin pulang bersama _senpai_-nya—Kusanagi dan Totsuka yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu-. Tapi Yata kebingungan bagaimana caranya agar dia lepas dari Saru yang sangat menyebalkan, kalian tahu? Yata lebih memilih untuk tidak bermain skateboard lagi daripada harus berpacaran dengan si Monyet itu. Apalagi mereka berdua laki-laki. _Hell_! Yata masih normal! "Ya, tadinya sih ingin pulang sekarang. Tapi lihat!" Yata menunjuk ke arah gerbang sekolah yang hanya ada satu di sekolahnya. "Si _kuso_ Saru ada di sana! Menyebalkan!" geram Yata yang mirip dengan nada menggerutu.

Kusanagi dan Totsuka hanya saling pandang. Kemudian Totsuka menunjukan senyumannya yang khas. "_Ne_, apa tidak sebaiknya kau coba pulang dengannya sekali? Sekalian untuk meluruskan masalah ini, bilang padanya kalau kau tidak mau. Aku rasa itu patut dicoba. Dari pada kau bersembunyi. Kau pemberani kan?" jelas Totsuka sambil tersenyum misterius. Kusanagi mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti, tapi dirinya juga tak ingin ambil pusing tentang masalah _kouhai_-nya. Jadi dia diam saja, meski dirinya tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Totsuka. Sudahlah...

Yata nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya?" kata Totsuka kemudian menarik Kusanagi pergi dan sosok mereka pun menghilang.

Yata melirik ke arah gerbang dan 'dia' masih ada. Grr rasanya Yata ingin segera menghajar 'orang itu' kalau melihat wajahnya. Maka dari itu dengan sangat tergesa-gesa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas, menuruni tangga, berlari di lorong dan tiba di gerbang sekolah.

"Kau lama sekali, Misaki~"

Twitch

Baru saja Yata sampai di tempat ini amarahnya sudah dinaikan jadi level 2. Sebenarnya orang ini kenapa sih?

Yata mengambil skateboard-nya dan meletakannya di tanah. "Dengar ya? Aku tidak tahu maumu apa, tapi aku **tidak. Sudi. Jika. Aku. Jadi. Pacarmu**!" kata Yata sambil menekan kata-katanya. Dia sangat menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghajar cowok menyebalkan di hadapannya ini, jadi dia memilih untuk pergi memakai skateboard-nya.

Tapi menurut Fushimi—cowok yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Yata-. Yata sedang malu sehingga ia tidak berani menatap dirinya. Ia makin menyeringai dan menarik lengan Yata. Tentu saja tarikan itu langsung dihempaskan oleh Yata secara kasar.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau menyebalkan sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Yata dengan wajah yang sangat sangar, sebagian cewek yang melewati mereka langsung bungkam karena melihat ekspresi dari Yata.

Tapi Fushimi berbeda, dia malah nyengir dengan polosnya sambil terkekeh karena banginya ekspresi Yata sekarang sangat manis sekali dan sangat berani. Manarik.

"Ayo! Kita pulang~" ajak Fushimi sambil menarik Yata dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil.

Yata mencoba melawan tapi tidak berhasil, jadi sekarang Yata hanya bisa men-_deathglare_ Fushimi. Sang pemilik mobil pun menjalankannya dengan sangat santai. Fushimi sudah tahu segalanya tentang Yata, alamat rumah, kesukaan, hobi dan segalanya. Dirinya sudah menyelidiki tentang Yata dan mencari informasinya di arsipnya.

Mobil tersebut sudah sampai di depan rumah Yata. Remaja pemain skateboard itu terbengong. Darimana Saru mengetahui bahwa dirinya tinggal di sini? Bukankah dirinya baru bertemu tadi pagi? Bagaimana bisa?

"Sudah sampai Misaki~" kata Fushimi sambil memainkan nadanya seperti biasa. Dia sendiri tidak tahu tapi rasanya senang sekali memainkan nada dengan nama 'Misaki' serasa pas dengan suaranya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil nama depanku! _Kuso_ Saru!" geram Yata.

"Ah, tapi namamu enak dipanggil~ Mi~sa~ki~"

Habis sudah kesabaran Yata kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kerah Fushimi. "Brengsek! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil namaku seperti itu! Kau ingin kuhajar hm?" Yata menunjukan wajah serius ditambah dengan aura kemarahan yang luar biasa.

Fushimi kembali nyengir—yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Yata-. "Kenapa? Kan itu cocok untuk mu..." Fushimi mencengkram kedua tangan Yata yang sedang berada di kerah bajunya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Yata lekat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauh!" Yata mencoba melepaskan diri tapi gagal. Yata sendiri heran si Saru ini kelihatan seperti jarang berolahraga atau pemalas tapi kok kekuatannya lebih dariku, ck. Menyebalkan.

Fushimi kembali terkekeh melihat Yata yang ingin melepaskann diri. "Diam Misaki~ atau kucium~" Fushimi mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak Fushimi tidak berniat untuk mencium Yata, itu hanya godaannya saja, tapi pikiran itu sirna ketika melihat wajah Yata bersemu dan sedikit salting. Wow ekspresi yang sangat manis, maka dari itu Fushimi makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

Buagh!

"DASAR MONYET MESUM!" teriak Yata kemudian membanting pintu mobil dengan sangat keras tentu saja dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dan marah. Ia pun segera masuk kerumahnya tanpa berkata apapun setelahnya.

Fushimi menyentuh pipinya yang terluka karena pukulan Yata. Ia tidak berpikir pukulannya akan terasa sangat sakit seperti ini, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke depan setir. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah rumah Yata yang memang tidak terlalu besar seperti miliknya. Remaja kacamata itu tersenyum lembut kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Yata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan berteriak di dalam bantal. Sial! Wajahnya masih memerah sampai sekarang. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Fushimi berakibat fatal bagi Yata.

"Si Monyet itu...sungguh menyebalkan! Arght padahal dia pacar pertama...ku...eh..." Yata berpikir sejenak. "Apa? Tidak aku tidak pernah menganggap bahwa si Monyet itu pacar. Tidak akan pernah. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku membalas dendam ya?" remaja itu kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Hohoho aku punya ide haha..." Yata tersenyum bak iblis yang menemukan mangsanya. Tapi apakah rencanamu akan berhasil Yata? Kita tunggu besok...

* * *

Isshuukan

~Chapter 2~

-Kayoubi-

* * *

**Fushimi POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulirik para _maid_ sedang membuka tirai jendela dan membersihan kamarku. Sungguh kebiasaan yang membosankan. Akhirnya aku mengambil kaca mataku yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur.

Dengan sangat malas aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Aku menatap cermin yang memantulkan keseluruhan diriku. Ya, bekas pukulan Misaki masih membekas. Ck. Menyebalkan.

Beginilah kebiasaan pagiku. Makan diruangan yang besar sendirian dengan hidangan yang mewah dan hanya aku yang memakannya. Terlihat mubajir bukan? Ah tapi itu bukan keinginanku, sudah tradisi meskipun ini sangat menyebalkan. Hari ini terasa sangat buruk, dimulai dengan pagi yang mendung dan tugas yang banyak.

Kulirik supir yang sudah menungguku di samping mobil. Seperti biasa berangkat diantar, pulang tidak dijemput. Ya awalnya sih para supir itu sering menjemputku, namun kesetelah kuancam mereka tidak lagi menjemputku dan membiarkanku. Alasan mereka menurut hanya karena tidak ingin dipecat, sungguh membosankan.

Bagiku seluruh dunia ini tampak membosankan, tidak ada yang menarik. Mungkin orang lain menganggap dunia ini indah. Tapi tidak bagiku, dunia ini sungguh membosankan. Di mana setiap hari kau selalu diatur dan tidak boleh di bebaskan. Seperti hidupku, demi orang tuaku aku tidak boleh menjadi anak jahat dan harus jadi anak 'baik' dan itu sangat mengganggu. Harus menuruti ini dan itu, dan aku sungguh sangat bosan. Kupikir dengan sekolah di sekolah umum, karena sebelumnya aku sekolah di rumah, aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit kebosananku ternyata salah.

Kulirik jalanan yang ramai oleh murid-murid yang berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Mereka bisa merasakan bebas dan tidak untukku membosankan.

Kupikir dengan bersekolah di sekolah umum bisa mengubah dunia ini menjadi tidak membosankan. Tapi ternyata sama saja. Semua orang disekolah selalu memujaku, menghormatiku, dan menuruti segala permintaanku karena aku adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Menyebalkan bukan?

Jadi setelah satu minggu aku masuk sekolah, aku di cap jadi orang 'anti sosial'. Yah, aku pikir itu akan membuat mereka menjauhiku, tapi salah. Mereka malah menyebutku '_cool_' tsk. Merepotkan sekali.

Dari hari ke hari banyak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan awalnya kutolak semua, toh tak ada yang menarik bagiku. Namun mereka tak pernah menyerah, jumlah fans-ku makin banyak dan parah. Sungguh itu membuatku sangat tertekan.

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengencani mereka selama satu minggu. Dan hari yang membosankan pun berubah, hari pertama tidak terlalu buruk. Aku tidak mengingat siapa namanya yang jelas dia cewek yang cerewet dan periang. Satu minggu berlalu cewek yang menjadi pacarku pun berganti. Dan kejadian itu terjadi secara terus-menerus selama satu tahun.

Yang akhirnya kembali membuatku bosan, berbuat baik pada mereka kek, mengajak nonton bioskop kek, berangkat bareng kek, kirim sms dan e-mail kek, bosan. Aku sudah bosan.

Eh iya ngomong-ngomong aku belum minta e-mail Misaki. Hm.

Perjalanan ke sekolah pun selesai. Aku turun dari mobil dan para fans langsung menyerbu. Menyebalkan. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Mereka menyebalkan. Sekolah di sini menyebalkan. Cewek-cewek genit yang menyebalkan. Berapa kali aku menyebut kata menyebalkan? Akh itu terlalu menyebalkan untuk diingat. Menyebalkan bukan?

Salah satu cewek berambut coklat mendekatiku sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Ano, Fushimi-san, etto...maukah...err...jadi..."

Aku berwajah malas dan memutar bola mataku bosan. "Minggu ini aku sudah punya."

Hanya perkataan yang singkat. Aku harap gadis tadi menyerah dan memilih pergi. Tapi...

"Kalau begitu minggu depan ya?" katanya ceria kemudian berlari.

Sudah kukatakan tadi bukan? Sangat menyebalkan. Kulirik siswi-siswi yang berkasak-kusuk tak jelas. Pasti mereka sedang asyik membicarakan siapa yang jadi pacarku minggu ini. Dasar penggosip.

. . .

"Ya, kau tahu sendirilah, kalau Fushimi itu anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia bisa melakukan segalanya."

"Kau benar, bahkan saking populernya dia seenaknya memacari hampir seluruh cewek di sekolah ini. Tsk. Dasar sombong."

. . .

Rasa malas kembali menghampiriku, perkataan dari para siswa sekelasku memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu. Toh saat aku masuk kelas mereka langsung berhenti bicara dan mengganti topik. Bagus, tipe yang hanya berani di belakang.

Karena mejaku berada di dekat jendela, sudah kebiasaanku untuk melihat siswa siswi yang datang dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Aku tersenyum tipis, saat pacarku minggu ini datang masih menggunakan skateboard-nya. Ekspresinya nampak seperti biasa, wajah penyemangat. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering memperhatikannya. Hanya sekedar melihatnya bermain skateboard dan melihatnya tertawa dari kejauhan.

Kenapa aku memilih 'dia' untuk jadi pacarku minggu ini? Mungkin karena aku iri padanya. Iri karena ia bisa melakukan segalanya dengan bebas dan tak ada yang menghalanginya, iri karena ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak memakai topeng seperti diriku.

Aku melihat Misaki melewati kelasku. Aku buru-buru bangkit untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Ohayou~ Misaki~" kataku sambil masuk ke kelasnya. Seisi kelas langsung menatapku dan Yata bergantian dengan kebingungan.

Aku juga melihat Yata yang berubah menjadi marah dan kesal. Hm, menarik.

"Geez, pergi dari kelasku, Saru!" Yata berucap sambil menggebrak mejanya kesal.

"Kau seharusnya menjawab salamku~"

Aku tertawa sinis sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Kulihat dia membawa sebuah buku dan melemparnya padaku, dan dengan mudahnya kuhindari.

"PERGI!" geram Yata tak mau kalah. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mendorongku keluar kelas. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Ah~ ekspresi yang sangat bagus, aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi unik seperti itu. Aku tak sabar untuk mengganggumu lagi Misaki~

**Normal POV**

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba, dan Yata memutuskan untuk tidak menerima ajakan Kusanagi dan Totsuka untuk beristirahat di atap sekolah. Yata memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya di sekolah ini. Yata pergi ke belakang sekolah dan memanjat dinding pembatas dan meloncat ke bawah. Remaja itu berjalan ke pinggir hutan di belakang sekolah. Ia terus berjalan dan sampai di sebuah danau yang sepi dan indah.

Maklum sekolah besar ini sengaja dibangun dipinggir hutan agar tidak terganggu oleh suara kendaraan yang lewat.

Yata memanjat sebuah pohon dan duduk di atasnya. Dia bisa melihat bangunan sekolah dan danau kecil secara keseluruhan dari sini. Sebenarnya tempat ini adalah tempat Yata untuk menenangkan pikirannya kalau ada masalah. Dirinya menemukan tempat ini ketika ia sedang bersembunyi dari guru yang akan menghukumnya karena lupa mengerjakan tugas 7 bulan yang lalu.

Dan sampai sekarang hanya Yata yang tahu akan tempat ini.

"Aku tak yakin akan ide-ku." Dengusnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Rasa kantuk datang menghampiri Yata. Itu salahnya karena tidur terlalu malam karena _game_. Jadinya ia mengantuk sekarang. "Tidur sebentar..." gumamnya sebelum melayang ke dunia mimpi.

Tidak Yata sadari sebenarnya Fushimi sudah mengikutinya dari tadi. Karena melihat Yata yang tertidur di atas pohon, remaja kaca mata itu pun berjalan mendekat.

'Tidur di atas pohon, dan kau menyebutku Monyet? Sekarang siapa yang Monyet?' batin Fushimi dan duduk di bawah pohon.

Bola mata _aqua_-nya menatap lekat danau yang terhampar dengan indah. Pemandangan yang menyejukan hati. Fushimi berpikir, untuk apa ia mengikuti cowok pemarah itu sampai sini? Dirinya juga tidak tahu, yang jelas Fushimi ingin mengenal Yata lebih banyak dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

"Hooammph..." Yata menguap lebar dengan kondisi yang masih belum sadar dia melirik jam tangannya. "Apa!? Aku terlambat jam ke lima dan ke enam?!" pekik Yata sambil memegang kepalanya dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Kau baru sadar Misaki~" kata Fushimi sambil menatap Yata yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Awalnya Yata hanya mengkedip-kedipkan matanya lalu sedikit bergerak.

Yata kembali tak konsentrasi dan bergerak seenaknya. "Kau kena...waah..."

BRUK

Yata terjatuh dan menimpa Fushimi. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan napas mereka masing-masing. Dalam hitungan detik mereka hanya terdiam dan saling menatap bola mata satu sama lain dan mencoba mencari 'sesuatu' di sana.

Fushimi yang sadar duluan langsung tersenyum, wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti. "Kau tertarik padaku, Misaki~"

Plak

Yata langsung sadar dan menampar Fushimi. Remaja oren itu langsung berdiri dan membuang muka. "Kau sangat menyebalkan! Bisakah kau pergi dariku?" Yata mencoba berkata sambil menahan rasa _shock_-nya—dan wajahnya yang entah kenapa malah jadi _blushing_-.

"Kau pacarku, dan aku harus selalu berada di sisimu." Fushimi berkata santai seraya mengusap-ngusap pipinya. Kenapa malah ditampar sih, dirinya kan tadi hanya bercanda, pukulan kemarin aja masih sedikit berbekas di tambah tamparannya sekarang? Fushimi kau sangat menderita.

"_Teme_! Sudah aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Aku harus berkata berapa kali!" Yata kembali emosi dan memukul pohon yang tak bersalah di sampingnya.

"Satu minggu Misaki~"

"Grrr..." Yata sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan nada yang dibuat oleh Fushimi. Ingin sekali dia menghajar laki-laki yang ada di depannya sekarang, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau si Saru ini sampai terluka—Yata tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah dua kali membuat Fushimi terluka kecil-. Yata kemungkinan akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tidak! "Terserah kau saja! Tapi aku tidak menjamin, aku akan bersifat 'baik' padamu. Dan ingat hanya kau yang menyetujuinya. Karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyetujui masalah ini!"

Fushimi mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap danau. "Di tengah hutan ada danau seperti ini?" bisik Fushimi menyerupai gumaman, namun Yata masih bisa mendengarnya.

Yata menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau baru tahu? Ini kan dekat dengan sekolah milikmu. Saru!" Yata berucap dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan. Yata sangat senang karena bisa mengejek orang di sampingnya sekarang.

Fushimi menutup matanya dan membukanya ketika angin membelai wajahnya. "Hm, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu semua murid agar bisa beristirahat di sini." Kata remaja kacamata santai sambil memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Yata terperanjat. Semua murid? Tidak ini tempat favoritnya tidak ada orang yang tahu tempat ini selain dirinya dan juga si Saru. Yata tidak ingin tempat ini dipenuhi oleh cewek-cewek. Kalau kejadiannya seperti itu dia tidak bisa datang ke sini lagi. Kalau boleh jujur Yata itu paling takut terhadap perempuan, di kelasnya saja Yata selalu berusaha agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Kau akan melakukannya?" nada Yata terdengar khawatir di telinga Fushimi.

Remaja biru itu berjalan mendekati Yata dan berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa kau hanya ingin aku dan kau yang mengetahui tempat ini agar kita bisa berduaan, hm?" goda Fushimi sambil mencolek hidung Yata.

"TEME!" geram Yata menerjang Fushimi. Dan perang ke 7(?) pun di mulai oleh pertarungan Yata Vs Fushimi. Mereka hanya bisa saling pukul dan saling mengolok.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tiga sore. Perang(?) pun sudah selesai dengan terkaparnya sang pelaku. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan baju yang berantakan Yata dan Fushimi terbaring di atas rumput.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka serta membelai rambut mereka. Fushimi bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hari ini orang tuamu tidak ada di rumah kan?" Fushimi memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya. Ia melihat Yata yang bergerak tak nyaman.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Yata ketus dan membalikan badannya. Semenjak Yata dekat dengan Fushimi dirinya sering merasa sial, kemarin dia hampir di cium, sekarang badannya sulit untuk bergerak. Yata hanya berharap sosok di sampingnya tidak mengetahui kondisinya.

Fushimi kembali terkekeh. "Tak bisa bergerak masih belagu. Sini aku gendong Misaki~"

Keluarlah nada menyebalkan bagi Yata. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya. "_Urusai_! Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja!" bentak Yata lebih ketus dari yang tadi.

Fushimi mengambil(?) Yata dan menggendongnya di balik punggungnya.

"BODOH! LEPASKAN AKU!" kata Yata seraya memukul-mukul punggung Fushimi.

"Tsk. Tenang, aku tak akan menculikmu kok Misaki~"

Dan hari itu. Yata yang digendong oleh Fushimi menjadi tontonan gratis oleh semua murid bahkan guru yang masih ada di sekolah. Yata tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, dia jadi tidak bisa bergerak saat merasakan beratus pasang mata yang menatapnya, ada tatapan cemburu, kesal, marah, kagum,datar dan yang lebih parah tatapan blink blink dari para Fujoshi.

Fushimi mendudukan Yata dengan hati-hati. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa harus repot-repot mengurusi anak beringas seperti Yata. Tapi Fushimi mengakui bahwa sekarang Yata adalah pacarnya meski pengakuan itu hanya sepihak dan berlaku seminggu.

Yata hanya menurut tanpa banyak bicara, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah dan capek. Gara-gara aksi saling pukul dan ejek dengan Fushimi. Yata sampai lupa akan rasa balas dendamnya. Tidak apalah mungkin besok.

Di dalam mobil tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Fushimi yang memang sedang fokus untuk menyetir—dan kalian jangan tanya kenapa Fushimi bisa mendapatkan SIM—sedangkan Yata hanya menatap jalanan dengan pandangan malas.

Semakin lama di mobil, Yata mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Yata lupa tidak berpamitan pada Kusanagi dan Totsuka? Iya itu benar tapi ini lebih aneh, apa ya?

Fushimi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Yata terbelalak kaget.

Dan dugaan Yata ternyata benar. "Oi! Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu! Ck. Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya." Kata Yata dan hendak membuka pintu mobil.

Fushimi dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Yata. "Kau terluka dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahmu. Jadi aku membawamu ke sini untuk di obati." Fushimi mendecak kesal karena niat baiknya malah di anggap buruk, tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum jahil dan menatap Yata. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu, ya kan Misaki~"

Blush

Wajah Yata berubah warna secara otomatis setelah mendengar perkataan Fushimi. "BAKA! Mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu! Dasar mesum!" Yata membuang muka dan berwajah cemberut dengan rona merah yang samar di wajahnya.

Mobil melaju ke dalam mansion. Fushimi keluar duluan kemudian membuka pintu untuk Yata. Dan saat Fushimi hendak menyentuh Yata.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Fushimi hanya mengangkat bahu mendengarnya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam mansion besar nan megah itu.

Yata tak henti-hentinya terkagum akan dekorasi dan kemewahan di setiap sudut ruangan mansion ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bangunan seperti ini secara langsung. Iris _hazel_-nya tak henti untuk melirik ke sana kemari. Ornamen yang mewah, dekorasi elegan dan khas Eropa. Benda-benda antik campuran Eropa dan Jepang. Yata sempat berpikir kalau Fushimi itu asli orang Jepang atau bukan kalau melihat rumahnya yang sangat mirip dengan bangunan Eropa seperti ini.

Sementara itu Fushimi sedang menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa melihat Yata yang menunjukan wajah polos seperti itu. Fushimi tidak tahu, tapi wajah Yata saat ini sungguh manis dan polos. Ah sepertinya Fushimi sudah terkena racun(?) Yata Misaki, sehingga apapun ekspresi dari cowok oren itu pasti Fushimi senang melihatnya.

"Ini kamarku." Kata Fushimi singkat lalu masuk. Yata mengekor dan juga ikut masuk. 'Ini kamar atau lapangan? Besar sekali.' Batin Yata sambil menoleh kesana-kemari.

Tak lama kemudian dua _maid_ datang dengan membawa kotak p3k. Dengan hati-hati kedua _maid_ itu mengobati luka yang ada di wajah Fushimi maupun Yata. Fushimi memperhatikan Yata dengan ekor matanya, dirinya melihat wajah Yata yang terus menerus memerah tanpa henti, sang _maid_ yang mengobati Yata pun merasa risih akan ekspresi Yata, namun karena sang _maid_ mendapatan tatapan yang menyeramkan dari tuannya—Fushimi—ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Dan sekarang baik Yata maupun Fushimi penuh dengan perban dan kapas. Sebenarnya seberapa parah perkelahian mereka sampai jadi seperti itu?

"Aku benci mengatakannya tapi, terima kasih..." kata Yata kemudian bangkit dan berniat untuk pulang.

Tidak Fushimi tidak ingin Yata pergi sekarang.

"Menginap di sini! Aku akan memberimu makan dan baju tidur." Kata Fushimi tenang.

Yata berbalik dan menatap aneh. "Ha? Tidak akan."

"Jika aku memaksa?" Fushimi menyeringai. Melihat seringai yang menakutkan plus menyebalkan itu Yata merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Yata mempercepat langkahnya ke arah pintu keluar. "Tidak akan."

"Dan jika aku bilang kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau kau tidak mau?" Fushimi tersenyum menang. Dia senang melihat Yata yang mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menahan emosinya.

* * *

Yata dan Fushimi sudah makan malam dan saat ini sedang menikmati makanan penutup. Saat ini Fushimi menggunakan piyama berwarna biru keunguan dan Yata memakai piyama berwarna oren ke merahan, Yata sendiri bingung kenapa ukuran baju ini sangat pas pada tubuhnya, sedangkan ukuran Fushimi dan Yata kan berbeda jauh, tinggi badannya saja berbeda 11 centi. Yata kau seharusnya tahu kalau Fushimi itu sedang menyelidikimu sampai terdalam dari yang terdalam(?).

Yata sedang memperhatikan sebuah minuman kaleng berwarna ungu di hadapannya. Hatinya ingin mencoba tapi takut. Ia melirik Fushimi yang sedang asyik meminum sesuatu-Yata tidak tahu namanya apa-. Akhirnya Yata memutuskan untuk membawa kaleng itu dan meminum semuanya sampai habis.

"Hik..." Yata terlihat seperti orang mabuk. Matanya tertutup setengah dan dia terus sesegukan. Pandangan matanya pun perlahan mengabur. Dan akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dari kursi.

Fushimi mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti kemudian berjalan mendekati Yata yang tergeletak begitu saja. Saat Fushimi melihat minuman apa yang digenggam Yata.

"Ya ampun, minuman itu kan mengandung alkohol. Tapi kadarnya sangat sedikit, aku saja tidak sampai mabuk." Gumam Fushimi sambil geleng-geleng. Sekarang Fushimi tahu kalau Yata itu lemah akan alkohol.

Remaja berambut hitam itu kemudian mengankat Yata ala _bridal_. Pelayan yang akan membantu pun dihiraukan oleh Fushimi. "Biar aku yang urus."

Fushimi membawa Yata ke kamar tamu di samping kamarnya. Kemudian ia menidurkan Yata. Fushimi tidak tahu kenapa ia berbuat sejauh ini, dia tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah paham akan dirinya. Otaknya berpikir untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dengan adanya Yata, sedangkan hatinya menginginkan Yata untuk membuatnya hangat. Fushimi benar-benar kebingungan.

"Engh.." Yata melenguh dan tidak melepaskan Fushimi.

"Hei!" Fushimi hanya bisa memutar bola mata melihat Yata yang mabuk dan malah tidak ingin melepas dirinya. Padahal kalau sedang sadar, Fushimi pasti langsung ditampar atau dipukul. Bola mata Fushimi memperhatikan wajah Yata yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

Yata yang seperti ini sungguh sangat menggoda. Sepertinya otak Fushimi sedang tidak baik. Remaja berkacamata itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yata dan menciumnya tepat pada bibir.

Hanya ciuman singkat dan tidak menuntut. Fushimi terdiam dan menatap Yata yang setengah mengantuk, apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Kenapa? Dan untuk apa? Dan kenapa rasanya sangat manis? Fushimi berperang dalam batinnya. Dan karena dirinya memang sedang tidak waras untuk hari ini saja. Ya untuk hari ini saja Fushimi akan menuruti apa kata hatinya. Mungkin dengan begitu rasa membosankan dan kata menyebalkan akan hilang dari benaknya.

Perlahan Fushimi kembali meraup bibir Yata, kali ini dengan sedikit nafsu. Yata yang sedang mabuk hanya bisa membalas dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala Fushimi. Cowok biru itu tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan Yata dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Yata. Fushimi mulai bergerak liar dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi mulut Yata. Dan sekali lagi Yata hanya bisa menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Yata sudah terlalu mabuk untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Fushimi tahu ini tindakan yang sangat salah dan sangat melanggar aturan, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Otaknya menyuruh berhenti tapi hatinya menginginkah lebih. Ditambah dengan desahan yang Yata keluarkan, sirna sudah pikiran jernih Fushimi.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati bibir Yata, Fushimi melepasnya karena melihat Yata yang hampir kehabisan napas. Ia tersenyum melihat Yata yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya sungguh sangat manis.

"Sudah, ayo tidur sudah malam Misaki~"

Setelah mengatakan itu Fushimi mendekap Yata dalam pelukannya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Matahari mulai terbit menandakan hari sudah pagi. Yata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Entah kenapa kepalanya sangat pusing, dan lebih parah ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum tidur, dia hanya ingat makan lalu? Yata sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Saat Yata ingin turun dari kasurnya dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat Fushimi yang masih tertidur di sampingnya tanpa kaca matanya. Mungkin untuk fans Fushimi itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang untuk bisa melihat Fushimi tanpa kaca matanya. Tapi berbeda untuk Yata ini seperti neraka...

"OI SARU! BANGUN! DAN KENAPA KAU HARUS TIDUR DI SINI!" bentak Yata sambil menendang Fushimi hingga jatuh dari kasur. Sungguh naas nasib Fushimi.

Cowok berambut biru itu meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang agak pening. "Tsk. Kau mabuk dan tidak ingin aku pergi, jadi aku juga tidur di sini terus..." Fushimi berhenti berbicara dan membuang muka. Bagaimana pun dirinya masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin.

"APA? TERUS APA?" Yata bertanya kemudian turun dan seperti biasa mencengkram kerah piyama Fushimi.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana minuman beralkohol mana bukan. Dan aku terpaksa tidur di sini, karena kau tidak mau melepasku. Tsk. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu menyukaiku, iya kan Misaki~" jelas Fushimi dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Yata. Kalau diceritakan Fushimi yakin ia akan mati sekarang.

"Grrr...cukup! Aku tak akan menginjakkan kakiku di rumahmu lagi!" Yata bangkit dan menyambar seragam sekolahnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menghindari Fushimi karena wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Fushimi masih terduduk di lantai. Dia tidak tahu kenapa harus melakukan hal seperti ini bahkan mencium Yata kemarin. Itu sangat keluar dari pemikiran otaknya. Padahal Fushimi hanya ingin seseorang yang tidak membosankan, dengan mengencani laki-laki misalnya. Dan dia memilih Yata, karena Yata termasuk murid yang agak bermasalah di sekolah.

Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

"Apa ini hukuman untukku karena terlalu sering mempermainkan perempuan? Apakah aku menyukainya?"

Fushimi menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan lekat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang sangat rumit hari ini.

* * *

Yata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Grr... kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, menyebalkan!"

Pip pip

Jam tangan Yata berdering menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan malas Yata mengambil jam tangannya dan membaca pesan yang ada di sana.

_From : Totsuka-san_

_Hari ini pulang sekolah kita kumpul di tempat biasa, King sudah kembali. ^^_

Yata tanpa sadar tersenyum menang. King kembali? Itu adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan, lebih tepatnya Yata sangat menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan King. Apalagi mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Fushimi yang baru masuk kamar mandi dan melihat Yata yang sedang tersenyum gaje sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya hanya mampu menautkan alisnya. Dan saat ia melihat ada sebuah pesan di jam tangan itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang paling menyebalkan akan terjadi.

'Dia kenapa? _Mood_-nya berubah cepat.' batin Fushimi sambil memperhatikan Yata. Sementara yang diperhatikan sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus membalas pesan yang datang.

.

Ternyata hari kedua Yata Misaki lebih buruk dari hari pertama dia berpacaran dengan Fushimi Saruhiko.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hari ke tiga? Siapa yang akan menderita?

* * *

.

To be continued

.

* * *

Hohoho,chapter ini panjangnya dua kali lipat dari yang kemarin, aku harap kalian puas :D

Oh iya soal Mikoto ada atau tidak di chapter depan, itu terserah kalian XD, untuk adegan kissu di chap depan mungkin gak ada, atau ada itu terserah kalian juga hihihi XD

Yang jelas Kyuu sangat senang dengan review dari kalian :D

Balasan review non-login :

**Yomi** : MikotoxMisaki mungkin di chap depan XD, makasih review-nya ya~ khukhukhu Kyuu juga pengen bikin si Fushimi jealous setengah hidup(?) XD

**Nisa Piko** : Saya juga waktu buatnya sering ketawa-ketiwi sendiri XD, ini udah update kilat belom? Hehhe :D. Makasih review-nya ya~ soal lupain apapun itu sudah terjadi lho~ dua fic multichap saya lupa gegara fic ini XD hehhe.

**via heartfilia** : Fushimi pindah kelas? Ide bagus tuh XD, mungkin di chapter yang akan datang dia dipindahkan hehe. Iya si Fushimi emang seenaknya, mentang-mentang dia anak pemilik sekolah. Makasih review-nya ya~ :D

**kelaparut** : Yups, fic ini emang terinspirasi dari manga 7 days. Tapi isinya beda abies XD ini udah saya update. Makasih review-nya ya~ :D dan untuk typo saya taluk, susah banget nyarinya~, kalo ada typo di chap ini kasih tahu saya ya? :D hehhe.

**Ice-cy** : Pasti, Kyuu juga gak niat bikin si Misaki jatuh ke si Saru dengan waktu yang cepat, entar aja di chap akhir *tawa nista* dan soal Mikoto, ehem, itu hanya untuk membuat si Saru cemburu XD jadi Mikoto pasti ada :D, makasih review-nya ya~

See you in next chapter~

Kyuushirou


	3. Suiyoubi

**Warning : OOC sangat!, AU, perubahan umur, typo, miss typo, majas, EYD, gaje, aneh, shounen-ai, kata-kata Yata yang sangat fulgar, dll.**

** Rated : T **

**K Project bukan milik saya! Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja!**

* * *

Fushimi terus memperhatikan Yata yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ini aneh, Fushimi tahu kalau Yata itu bukan tipe orang yang akan menunjukan ekspresi senang pada orang yang ia anggap musuh. Fushimi hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yata sedang sangat bahagia karena sms itu.

Fushimi yang mulai bosan karena di acuhkan sedari tadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat jalanan kota. Ya seperti yang kalian tahu Fushimi dan Yata saat ini sedang berada di mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"...King..." gumam Yata sambil tersenyum lembut. Ekor mata Fushimi menatap lekat Yata. Siapa itu King?

"Misaki~ sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta~"

Yata menoleh dan wajahnya pun sedikit merona. "T-tidak! Aku hanya senang." Setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali terhanyut akan pesan-pesan yang datang. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Fushimi kesal.

Remaja berkaca mata itu berdecak sebal. Percuma menggoda Yata yang sekarang, pasti tidak akan dibalas. Huh, aku tarik kembali kalau Yata itu menarik. Dia tetap menyebalkan seperti orang lain.

Dan kenapa? Kenapa Fushimi tidak senang kalau Yata tersenyum dan bahagia untuk orang lain? Dirinya ingin Yata hanya tersenyum padanya. Dan sepertinya itu hanya harapan Fushimi saja, nyatanya sampai sekarang Yata tidak pernah tersenyum ke arahnya satu kali pun. Mungkin Yata terlalu membenci Fushimi. Apakah itu karena salah Fushimi?

Yata terus menerus menatap lekat jam tangannya, ia sedang menunggu balasan dari Totsuka tentang 'King'. Yata tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya, hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga. Mungkin jika Yata sedang berada di dunia khayalan, ia seperti sedang terbang bebas di angkasa yang luas dengan gerakan _slow-motion_, dan lupakan itu terlalu lebay untuk Yata.

Remaja oranye itu menatap langit-langit mobil dengan tersenyum lembut, sepertinya ia lupa akan keberadaan Fushimi di sampingnya. Akhirnya Yata berhenti membalas pesan dan menoleh ke arah samping-tempat jendela mobil berada-. Yata memiringkan kepalanya, ia berpikir sejak kapan dirinya duduk di sini? Kenapa dirinya ada di dalam mobil? Lho?

Dan ketika Yata menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dan menemukan sosok Fushimi yang menampakkan ekspresi datar ke arah jendela. "Oi! Sejak kapan aku di sini?"

Fushimi menoleh dan melihat Yata yang sedang menunjukan ekspresi heran meski raut senang masih sedikit tersisa di sana. "Tsk. Kau terlalu asyik sampai kau tidak sadar? _Baka_." Lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya berdecak sebal kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalanan. Ya, Fushimi sudah tidak tertarik lagi menggoda Yata yang sekarang. Dalam hati Fushimi menggerutu pelan, apa-apaan si Misaki itu? Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berada di mobil dia tidak sadar? Sebenarnya berapa persen sih kepintarannya itu? Dan juga berapa persen tingkat ke-_loading_-annya itu?

Yata mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya, melihat jalanan sama seperti Fushimi. Khusus untuk hari ini Yata tidak ingin marah pada siapa pun. Karena hal yang paling ia tunggu akhirnya datang.

Sementara Fushimi sedang berpikir tentang apa yang membuat orang yang di sebelahnya itu menjadi tidak pemarah seperti biasanya? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

* * *

Isshuukan

~Chapter 3~

-Suiyoubi-

* * *

Fushimi dan Yata akhirnya sampai di sekolah, sebagian murid dan guru yang melihat Yata atau pun Fushimi langsung menatap dengan tatapan aneh akibat kejadian kemarin-saat Fushimi menggedong Yata-. Fushimi yang pada dasarnya lebih peka terhadap instingnya memilih untuk bersikap seperti biasa-wajah cuek dan malas-. Sementara Yata sampai saat ini pun tak berhenti tersenyum. Aduh apakah Yata sedang kurang setengah? Dari tadi senyum terus.

Fushimi sedikit menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Ini hanya perasaannya atau Yata terlihat sangat semangat ditambah dengan aura blink-blink di balik punggungnya? Ketika Yata memasuki lorong dan naik ke atas tangga untuk pergi ke kelasnya, Fushimi menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk menatap punggung Yata.

"Aku akan menyelidikimu, Misaki..." gumam Fushimi kemudian berbalik arah dan tidak berniat untuk masuk kelas.

* * *

Yata sampai di kelasnya dan segera menuju bangkunya di samping jendela bangku ke tiga jajaran ke empat. Sambil menunggu bel berbunyi ia melirik ke arah jendela dan menemukan Fushimi yang sedang berjalan entah menuju kemana. Yata tersadar, ada yang ganjil dengan si Saru itu, tidak biasanya ia jadi pendiam seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan terus 'menempel' sambil berkata 'Misaki~' dengan nadanya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Tapi ada apa dengannya hari ini? Fushimi sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa dan langsung pergi. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa dia akan menjauhi dirinya? Ah semoga saja benar.

Bel berbunyi dan seorang pria berambut putih atau _silver_? Masuk ke kelas sambil membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Perkenalkan saya Adolf K Weissman, guru matematika kalian yang baru. Salam kenal." Sapanya kepada seluruh murid di kelas Yata.

Sementara itu Yata malah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling Yata tidak suka.

Adolf mulai menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika dengan santai dan lembut. Senyum ramah tak berhenti terulas dibibirnya. Sebagian murid perempuan terus menerus memperhatikan ajaran Adolf, bukan pelajarannya tapi senyumannya, aih dasar murid perempuan.

Remaja pecinta skateboard itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, dirinya sibuk membayangkan sosok 'King'. Yata ingin waktu pelajaran segera berakhir dan dirinya bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya bersama 'King' tentunya. Yata tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu terjadi.

Karena sosok 'King' sekolah di sekolah yang berbeda, jadi Yata tak bisa banyak bertemu dengan sosok yang menjadi inspirasinya itu. Padahal Yata ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan 'King' tapi malah 'King' sendiri yang memutuskan agar Yata tidak sekolah di sana, dan menyarankan untuk sekolah di sini. Dan Yata pun menurut, karena pada dasarnya Yata pasti akan menuruti semua perkataan 'King' baik itu buruk atau baik. Tapi karena sosok 'King' itu orang yang baik, jadi tidak mungkin kan dia menyuruh hal tidak baik pada Yata?

Yata kemudian teringat akan Fushimi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sekarang Fushimi adalah pacarnya-meski Yata tidak terima-, otomatis dia akan selalu berada di mana pun Yata berada, sungguh merepotkan, padahal hari ini sangat spesial untuk Yata. Ck, biarkan saja si Saru itu ikut. Toh Yata tidak akan peduli akan keberadaannya.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu Yata pun tiba. Waktu pulang sekolah. Siapa yang tidak senang jika bel tanda pelajaran berakhir? Di mana semua penderitaan-mendengarkan ceramah yang membuat kita ngantuk, menghitung rumus yang sulit, guru yang galak- berakhir. Siapa yang tidak senang?

"Yata-_chan_? Kau siap hari ini?" Kusanagi berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran pintu, disusul dengan Totsuka yang sedang tersenyum tak lupa sebuah kamera di tangannya.

Yata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja aku siap!" katanya seraya mengacungkan lengannya. Kusanagi maupun Totsuka tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kelas Yata.

"Cepat, atau kita terlambat." Lanjut Kusanagi. Dan Yata pun segera membawa tasnya dan mengikuti arah _senpai_-nya.

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan terus berjalan ke sebuah tempat. Dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah taman di sudut kota, tempat mereka sering berkumpul. Mereka mungkin bisa disebut perkumpulan, tapi tidak seperti geng. Hanya perkumpulan biasa antar teman yang memiliki hobi yang sama, hanya sekedar itu.

Hobi mereka adalah seputar anak _punk_ itu saja, mereka juga hanya berkumpul sebulan sekali dan mereka tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang jahat dan brutal seperti geng _punk_ lainnya. Mereka hanya berkumpul untuk menyalurkan bakat masing-masing, seperti Yata dengan skateboard-nya.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang di sebut 'King' pun datang, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan iris kuning emas. Ia berjalan dengan santai dengan seorang anak kecil di sampingnya, gadis kecil berambut putih panjang dan bermanik _ruby_ itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan dari sosok 'King'.

"Selamat datang, King." Sapa Totsuka dengan senyuman ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Mikoto-_san_..." ucap Yata sambil tersenyum senang. Ya dia adalah sosok yang dipanggil 'King', Suoh Mikoto. Orang yang paling Yata kagumi sepanjang hidupnya. Suoh adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Yata, dia adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dulu saat ia hampir tertabrak mobil di jalan. Dia orang pertama yang memuji Yata tentang keahliannya dalam bermain skateboard, dan karena dia juga Yata bisa menjadi pemain skateboard yang berbakat seperti sekarang.

Sejak saat dirinya diselamatkan oleh Suoh, Yata berjanji bahwa dirinya bahwa orang yang paling ia kagumi adalah Suoh. Dan itu berlaku semumur hidupnya, coba kalo tidak ada dia? Mungkin sekarang Yata sudah mati.

Memang tidak ada yang istimewa dengan perkumpulan _punk_ yang diberi nama Homra ini. Jika saling bertemu mereka hanya berbincang dan menunjukan kebolehannya masing-masing tidak ada yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa meskipun mereka bertemu cuma sebulan sekali tapi mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

Gadis kecil berambut putih itu berjalan meninggalkan Suoh dan mendekati Yata. Yata menoleh dan berjongkok pada gadis kecil itu. "Ada apa?" kata Yata ramah, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena sekarang Yata berhadapan dengan perempuan terutama orang yang paling Suoh sayangi.

"...pacarmu...di sini..."

Eh? Yata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis cilik di depannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang. Tapi tak menemukan satu orang pun-selain anggota Homra-.

"Maksudmu siapa Anna, aku kan tidak punya pacar." Yata mengangkat bahu seraya berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Anna menatap Yata dengan polos, gadis pendiam yang jarang bicara itu kemudian menoleh ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di pinggir taman ini. "Pohon...Misaki...pohon..." setelah mengucapkan tiga kata yang sangat singkat itu ia kembali ke arah Suoh dan duduk bersamanya.

Suoh yang melihat Anna mendekatinya hanya diam, kemudian ia kembali mendengarkan musik di headset-nya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Yata sekilas, di sana Yata sedang melamun tak jelas.

Yata meletakan tangan kanannya di dagunya, mirip pose detektif. Dirinya masih bingung apanya yang pacar dan pohon, sungguh menganehkan. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah pohon besar yang ada di pinggir taman dan melihat sebuah tas, ya meski terlihat sedikit. Mungkin perkataan Anna ada benarnya, jangan-jangan yang dimaksud pacar...

Seketika itu Yata langsung berlari ke arah pohon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Saru!" desis Yata sambil menunjukan ekspresi kesal. Sosok yang dipanggil Saru menoleh dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hanya menge-cek keberadaanmu, tidak lebih." Fushimi melangkah maju mendekati Yata. Melihat Fushimi yang berjalan mendekat reflek Yata mundur.

"Dengar ya! Ini urusanku dan bukan urusanmu! Jangan ganggu aku saat aku sedang berada dengan anggota Homra! Ini hanya perkumpulan sebulan sekali!" jelas Yata masih menahan emosinya.

Fushimi berdecak sebal. "Bukankah aku pacarmu Misaki~, jadi aku bebas berada didekatmu di mana pun dan kapan pun. Kau harus ingat itu~"

Yata menyerah, ini adalah hari terbaiknya yang akan ia dapatan dalam satu bulan. Ia tidak ingin kesenangannya hancur. Jadi untuk kali ini saja, dia akan mengalah. "Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja." Gumam Yata dan masih bisa di dengar Fushimi.

Remaja kaca mata itu sedikit membelakakan mata melihat Yata yang sedang menunduk memohon. Sebegitu pentingkah mereka bagi Yata? Fushimi benci ini. Benci! Karena sangat menyebalkan atau menyakitkan? Padahal remaja bersurai hitam kebiruan itu sudah setengah mati menahan emosinya yang meluap gara-gara melihat keakraban Yata dan orang yang bernama 'Mikoto'.

Sebenarnya Fushimi memang ingin menggoda Yata saat bersama anggota Homra, tapi karena melihat senyuman yang tulus dari remaja pemarah itu, Fushimi menghilangkan niatnya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di sini. Ya Fushimi rela tidak masuk kelas demi mencari tahu apa itu Homra bagi Yata. Dan sekarang Fushimi tahu kalau Yata itu sangat mengagumi orang yang bernama 'Mikoto'.

Entah kenapa melihat Yata yang berekspresi seperti itu pada orang lain membuat Fushimi sangat kesal. Bahkan sedari tadi dia bersembunyi di pohon dia tidak berhenti mencakar pohon itu dan membuat kukunya lecet. Yang jelas Fushimi masih belum mengerti kenapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Cemburu kah? Mungkin, kemudian Fushimi menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap tenang saat berada di hadapan Yata, Fushimi tidak ingin menunjukan emosinya pada Yata.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau mengalah seperti ini? Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu kan Misaki~" sepertinya Fushimi masih belum bisa berhenti untuk tidak menggunakan nada yang menyebalkan itu yang sebenarnya ia lakukan untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

Yata sangat teramat sangat ternganggu dengan nada itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap diam. "Akan aku lakukan apapun demi, Mikoto-_san_. Kalau kau menganggu! Aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat setelahnya!" ancam Yata dengan wajah yang sangat serius bahkan Fushimi pun sedikit mengakui keseriusannya itu.

Fushimi menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba menstabilkan emosinya lagi yang naik entah kenapa. Mikoto? Orang berambut merah itu? Fushimi tahu jika Yata pernah diselamatkan oleh Mikoto, tapi sampai sebegitukah rasa terima kasih Yata padanya? Itu sangat berlebihan.

"Apapun demi Mikoto-san? Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? Hm? Misaki~" Fushimi mencoba membuat Yata marah dengan berkata seperti itu, meski Fushimi tahu perkataan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Yata yang mendengarnya langsung salting dan _blushing_. Ekspresi yang paling tidak ingin Fushimi lihat dari Yata ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Sungguh ini sangat menyebalkan.

"A-apa maksudmu _baka_! Aku hanya mengaguminya itu saja! Tidak lebih!" bisik Yata dan memalingkan wajahnya.

**Fushimi POV**

Menyebalkan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus semarah ini. Melihatnya merona karena orang lain? Kenapa? Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat dan menarik Yata. Aku menghimpitnya antara pohon dan diriku. Aku tidak peduli apapun, aku terlalu kesal.

"SARU BRENGSEK LEPAS! KAU MAU APA!" bentak Yata sambil meronta dan gagal. Aku sudah mengunci kedua tangannya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan berbisik di telinganya. "Lupakan orang yang bernama Mikoto, atau kau akan menyesal."

Kulihat Yata men-_deathglare_-ku. Dia menggeram dan terus menggerakan tubuhnya minta lepas.

Tidak Yata aku tak akan melepaskanmu bagaimana pun caranya, kau terlalu... aku sendiri bingung kenapa harus merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini pada dirimu Yata! Kau juga harus merasakannya!

"Lepas! Brengsek! Lepas bodoh!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat Yata berontak. Heh, dia masih tidak menyerah rupanya. Aku mulai menggigit pelan telinganya. Aku ingin sekali melihat reaksinya seperti apa.

"AKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MESUM!" teriak Yata sambil merona dan masih berontak.

Manis wajahnya sangat manis jika terlihat seperti itu, terus aku ingin melihatnya lebih. Selain kugigit, aku mencoba untuk meniup dan menjilatnya secara sensual. Kurasakan tubuh Yata sedikit menegang akan apa yang aku lakukan. Hm, mengasyikkan.

"HENTIKAN!"

Buagh

**Yata POV**

Mati kau Saru brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu eh... sudahlah lupakan!

"MATI KAU! GRR!"

Di saat aku hampir akan memukulnya semua anggora Homra sudah berada di sampingku.

"Yata-_chan_?" Kusanagi berkata dengan wajah terkejut. Aku buru-buru menahan pukulanku. Kulihat sebagian anggota Homra juga datang di belakang termasuk, Mikoto-san?

Aku menarik tanganku dan mencoba tersenyum paksa. "Ahaha tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku mencoba mencairkan situasi yang sangat cangung ini. Di mana semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Brengsek! Ini gegara si Monyet itu. Jadi mereka harus melihat ini grr, awas akan kuhajar kau nanti Saru!

"Kami mendengar teriakanmu, jadi kami ke sini untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Aku pikir kau kenapa-napa ternyata hanya pertengkaran kecil sesama teman atau..."

Aku buru-buru menatap lekat Totsuka-_senpai_ yang entah kenapa malah tersenyum canggung dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oh iya mengingat waktu perkumpulan sudah habis. Jadi kita bubar iya kan King?" tanya Totsuka pada Suoh. Kulihat Mikoto-_san_ mengangguk kecil dan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku menatap kepergiannya kemudian melirik ke arah jam tanganku yang memang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore.

Aku ingin hari ini terjadi setiap hari, tapi itu tidak mungkin, mengingat Mikoto-_san_ sudah kelas tiga dan mulai sibuk dengan ujian. Padahal aku tahu kemungkinan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk bisa berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Grr... ini gara-gara si Saru itu!

Setelah semua orang pergi, aku menoleh ke arah Monyet itu dan menemukannya sedang bersandar di pohon dengan wajah malas, datar dan cuek seperti biasa. Aku benar-benar heran pada manusia satu ini, sifatnya hari ini sungguh sangat aneh. Tadi pagi dia pendiam, tadi dia menggodaku lagi dan sekarang kembali diam. Sebenarnya sifatnya yang asli itu yang mana sih.

Tunggu? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan sifat si Saru? Itu kan bukan urusanku. Hah dia memang telah membuat hidupku menjadi tidak menarik dan selalu berakhir dengan buruk.

Karena Monyet itu terus diam. Jadi aku putuskan untuk meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Lagi pula aku juga masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Kau mau kemana Misaki..."

Eh? Tumben aku tidak mendengar nada menyebalkan itu darinya. Apa dia sudah sadar. Waah kelihatannya si Saru itu sudah berubah. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu aku menoleh dan menemukan Saru yang sedang membuka tas yang ia bawa. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan beberapa photo yang bahkan aku tidak tahu photo siapa.

"Dengar Misaki, kau harus melupakan perasaanmu pada orang yang bernama Mikoto itu!" Dia menatapku lekat dengan wajah serius dan seringai mengejek. Bisakah ia tidak menunjukan wajah mengejek seperti itu? Atau memang wajah itu sudah bawaannya dan tidak bisa dirubah? Kalau saja wajah si Saru itu adalah sebuah _casing_, pasti sudah aku ganti _casing_ itu dengan tampilan yang lebih ramah dan tidak menyebalkan. Tunggu? Apakah aku menginginkan Saru yang lembut terhadapku? Tidak? Itu salah! Arght! Aku mencoba menstabilkan pemikiranku yang melenceng dan menatap Saru remeh.

Kemudian aku tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataannya. "Che- tahu apa kau Saru, aku hanya mengaguminya itu saja! Dan aku tidak menyukainya! BAKA!" kuhentakan kaki kananku dengan kesal. Kenapa orang dihadapanku ini tidak pernah mempercayai apa yang aku katakan sih. Aku kan tidak bohong, dan kenapa juga dia repot-repot menyelidiki hubunganku dengan Mikoto-_san_. Cemburu kah? Ck. Itu pemikiran yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Si Saru itu kemudian mendekatiku dan memberikan beberapa lembar photo yang tadi ia pegang. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat photo itu, di sana tercetak gambar Mikoto-_san_ sedang berduaan dengan err siapa laki-laki berambut biru dan memakai kaca mata ini? Mirip Saru, tapi beda bukan ini bukan si Saru gaya rambutnya juga beda.

Setelah memutar-mutar photo itu dan diperhatikan dengan seksama, gambar orang di sana memang Mikoto-_san_ dan siapa?

"Siapa orang ini?" gumamku sambil terus membolak-balik photo itu.

"Cowok yang dikacamata itu namanya Munakata Reisi, teman sekelasnya Suoh Mikoto. Aku rasa mereka memiliki hubungan tertentu."

Dia berkata malas kemudian memilih menatap langit. Aku tidak tahu, tapi jika Mikoto-_san_ memang memiliki hubungan ini... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, yang jelas aku tidak percaya akan photo ini.

"Jangan membohongiku Saru! Kau pasti mengeditnya iya kan?" aku berkata sambil mengejek. Tapi si Saru itu malah berdecak sebal dan menatapku.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya ayo kita selidiki Misaki~"

Muncul lagi nada menyebalkan dari mulutnya. Arrght! Ternyata dia masih belum sadar!

"Baik ayo selidiki siapa takut!"

Dengan mudah aku menyetujuinya. Asalkan aku bisa melihat Mikoto-_san_ lagi kenapa aku harus menolak? Meskipun aku harus bersama dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku.

**Normal POV**

Fushimi menyeringai lebar, rencananya untuk berduaan dengan Yata sukses, dan remaja di depannya ini tidak curiga sama sekali. Ternyata membohongi seorang Yata Misaki itu sangat mudah.

"Baiklah ayo~" ajak Fushimi kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Yata.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan yang agak canggung. Ya, asal kalian tahu mereka berdua kan biasanya saling mengejek dan baku hantam. Mereka berdua tidak pernah saling berdiam diri seperti ini.

Karena Yata sangat penasaran dengan keaslian photo itu. Ia terpaksa diam dan tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Fushimi. Kemudian Yata tersadar, Fushimi menyelidiki dirinya sampai sejauh ini? Seberapa tahukah Fushimi tahu tentang Yata? Yata bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan kalau Fushimi juga bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Sedang memikirkanku Misaki~" Fushimi terkekeh sambil melirik Yata sekilas. Yata tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Fushimi dengan tatapan horor. Ini hanya perasaannya atau Fushimi memang bisa membaca ekspresi atau pikiran Yata.

Fushimi berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di depan Yata. "Membaca pikiranmu, semudah membaca buku Mi~sa~ki~" ujar Fushimi tersenyum mengejek kemudian mengecup kening Yata singkat.

_Blush_

"TEMEE!" teriak Yata dan ketika dirinya akan memukul Fushimi, sosok itu sudah menjauh dan sedang berlari ke sebuah tikungan di sebrang jalan. "KAU TAK AKAN BISA LARI!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry. Jika di anime Durarara yang mengejar akan melemparkan benda-benda yang ada dihadapannya ke arah yang dikejar. Di anime ini Yata terus mengoceh dan berteriak dengan bahasanya yang sangat tidak patut untuk ditiru.

Sebagian orang yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng, cuek, marah karena menganggu, menatap aneh dan yang paling parah ada seorang gadis perempuan yang memoto adegan itu dan setelahnya ia langsung berteriak kegirangan. Kelihatannya dia adalah seorang _fansgirl_.

"BERHENTI KAU SARU!" teriak Yata yang tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Saking capeknya Yata berlari tanpa melihat ke depan dan menabrak Fushimi.

"Bukankah kau pemain skateboard? Diajak lari segitu juga udah capek dasar!" Fushimi tertawa meremehkan.

Yata menatap Fushimi kesal. "Kau bilang apa? Kau pasti gila! Kita berlari hampir dua kilometer jauhnya dan kau bilang itu tidak capek?" lanjutnya seraya menatap Fushimi dengan pandangan aneh.

Fushimi hanya mengangat bahu dan menatap Yata yang masih menstabilkan napasnya. "Sejak kapan kau pandai menghitung? Bukankah pelajaran matematika adalah hal yang paling kau benci Misaki~"

"Oh iya kau benar? Darimana aku tahu ya?" kata Yata polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu, benar-benar ekspresi yang sangat manis di mata siapapun termasuk Fushimi.

Bola mata _aqua_ itu sedikit melebar saat melihat Yata yang menunjukan wajah yang sangat polos itu. "Kau manis sekali saat polos seperti itu Misaki~" Fushimi berucap sambil menatap Yata lekat.

Yata mengepalkan tangannya erat dan memandang Fushimi dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku itu tampan." Yata mulai berpose ala majalah cowok. "Dan aku tidak manis, orang tampan seperti ini disebut manis. Kau benar-benar salah Saru..." lanjut Yata sambil mengibaskan sedikit rambutnya ala iklan shampo, dan dengan PD-nya ia menunjukan deretan giginya seperti iklan pasta gigi, dengan jempol tangannya yang diacungkan mirip guru Guy di anime Naruto. Sungguh narsis.

Fushimi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Yata saat ini. Cowok biru itu berpikir bahwa Yata akan marah atau memukulnya. Tapi nyatanya Yata malah ber-iklan ria dan ampun deh, sampai sekarang Yata masih berpose seperti itu dan kali ini lebih parah karena ditambah latar matahari terbenam dengan ombak dilautan serta cahaya 'blink-blink' dan 'cling-cling'. Oh kelihatannya penglihatan Fushimi bertambah buruk sekarang.

'Ternyata Misaki itu orang yang narsis ya?' batin Fushimi. Lalu dirinya menemukan dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama, seringainya langsung muncul seketika.

"Sudah dulu narsis-nya Misaki~ kita sudah menemukan Mikoto-_san_..."

Mendengar kata Mikoto Yata reflek menghentikan posenya diikuti dengan menghilangnya _background_ ombak tadi. "Di mana?"

"Ikut aku!" Fushimi lalu menarik lengan Yata dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di sebuah pintu yang ada di sekitar gang sempit itu. Sekarang mereka berada di gang sempit di sudut kota yang sudah tidak dipakai, rumah-rumah di sini juga kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Lalu kenapa mereka ber-empat datang ke sini?

* * *

Oke sekarang kita beralih pada Suoh dan Munakata...

Remaja berambut merah dan remaja berambut biru itu sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Suoh, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Dan apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini? Kau tahu aku masih sibuk dengan urusan OSIS, seharusnya kau tahu itu." Remaja biru bicara terlebih dahulu seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sosok yang ditanya hanya diam dan memilih untuk menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi oranye.

Munakata –remaja berambut biru- menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kau terus diam aku pergi." Katanya kemudian berniat meninggalkan tempat sepi itu.

Tangan Suoh dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Munakata, dan suoh pun segera memeluknya. "Kau terlalu memikirkan kedisiplinan dan tugas, setidaknya kau juga harus istirahat." Gumam Suoh sambil memeluk erat Munakata.

Munakata tersentak dan tersenyum kecil, dirinya membiarkan Suoh memeluknya seperti ini. "Jadi ini tujuanmu? Aku tidak sepertimu yang bebas, aku itu taat disiplin." Jawabnya kemudian menyesap harum khas Suoh yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Suoh melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat Munakata. Mereka akhirnya saling menatap dan mendekatkan wajahnya masing-masing kemudian kemudian kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu dan saling beradu lidah.

* * *

Kembali ke Yata dan Fushimi.

Yata menganga lebar dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang sangat jelas. Bayangkan orang yang paling ia kagumi sedang berciuman dengan pacarnya dan pacarnya itu laki-laki dan si Fushimi tidak berbohong soal photo-photo itu? Dirinya yang masih sangat terkejut mulai berpikiran kalau apa yang dilihatnya itu palsu dan cuma rekayasa, tapi setelah ia mencubit dirinya sendiri dan merasakan sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi kan?

"_Uso_..." gumam Yata seraya menjatuhkan badannya. Tidak pasti hal yang dilihatnya ini palsu.

"Kau lihat, lupakan Mikoto! Dia sudah mempunyai orang lain!" Fushimi ikut berjongkok di samping Yata.

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya, aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa hubungan antar lelaki itu ada." Yata bergumam dengan polos dan sedikit merona. Ia melihat aksi Suoh yang sedang menjilat atau menggigit leher cowok biru itu dengan yah ekspresi senang dan bergirah. Yata segera meneguk ludah dan tidak berhenti merona. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yata melihat hal seperti itu tentu saja ia merasa malu.

Fushimi menyeringai saat melihat Yata yang merona hebat sampai telinganya pun ikut merah. "Kau sekarang percaya?"

Yata menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Yata tidak peduli cowok yang sedang bersama Suoh itu, yang jelas melihat ekspresi senang dari orang yang dikaguminya sudah cukup. "Ya, dan kelihatannya Mikoto-_san_ sudah menemukan orang yang berarti selain Anna."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Fushimi sedikit terkejut.

Yata menoleh dengan ekspresi polos. "Untuk apa? Dia kan hanya orang yang aku kagumi, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya, aku ini normal, kau ha—hmph"

"Ssshh... kau mau mereka mendengar teriakanmu hm?" potong Fushimi sambil menutup mulut Yata, setelah melihat Yata yang sedikit mengangguk Fushimi melepas tangannya dan melihat Yata yang kembali memperhatikan adegan SuohMunakata di balik pintu. Ia melihat Yata beberapa kali merona hebat dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Fushimi sedikit lega karena Yata tidak menaruh hati lebih pada Mikoto tapi dirinya juga menginginkan Yata sekarang.

"Kau serius sekali, kau juga ingin hm, Misaki~" goda Fushimi.

Remaja oren menoleh dengan tatapan horor, setelah itu ia mendengus. "Mungkin nanti dengan pacarku." Katanya masih dengan wajah merona.

"Bukankah sekarang aku pacarmu?" ucap Fushimi seraya menarik wajah Yata agar menatapnya. Dirinya sangat senang mendengar perkataan Yata barusan.

"_Baka_! Pacarku nanti perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Sana menjauh!" elak Yata sambil melepas tangan Fushimi yang ada di wajahnya. Ia berpikir kenapa tadi ia merasa deg deg-an ditatap seperti itu dasar Saru _hentai_!

Fushimi kembali meraih wajah Yata. "Tatap aku Misaki~" karena tidak punya pilihan Yata terpaksa menatap bola mata Fushimi. Yata yang baru sadar atau dirinya yang memang bodoh? Karena Yata baru menyadari kalau warna mata Fushimi itu biru bukan hitam atau ungu seperti yang dikiranya. Dan sorot matanya tepat mengarah pada Yata, sehingga dirinya bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di balik kaca mata Fushimi.

"Apa lagi? Aku hanya bisa melihat diriku saja karena pada dasarnya hanya aku yang ada di sini. Kau mau apa sih! Sana menjauh! Saru!" ujar Yata dan berusaha berdiri.

Fushimi ikut berdiri dan menjebak Yata diantara dirinya dan dinding. "Misaki~ kau pasti akan menikmatinya~"

Yata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Fushimi tadi ia hanya tahu kalau saat ini Fushimi sedang mencium lehernya dengan gerakan sensual.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPAS!" bentak Yata dengan wajah merona.

"Diam Misaki~ kau tidak ingin Mikoto tahu kan? Jadi diamlah dulu~" ujar Fushimi kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu mencium, menggigit dan menjilat.

"Ngh...Saru...hentikan..ngh...kuso!" kata Yata susah payah dan mencoba menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh yang datang entah dari mana.

"Nikmati saja Misaki~" ujar Fushimi sambil menatap Yata lekat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya melakukan hal gila seperti ini, tapi sungguh rasa Yata sangat manis dan memabukkan bagi Fushimi. Apalagi melihat wajah Yata yang terengah-engah dan merona seperti ini, sungguh pemandangan yang hebat.

Fushimi mengunci kedua tangan Yata dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mulai menelusup ke dalam baju Yata dan ber-gerilya di sana.

"Ba..ka! Apa yang...engh..."

Setelah itu Fushimi meraup bibir Yata dengan semangat. Ia menjilat dan menggigit bibir Yata agar terbuka dan alhasil Yata pun membukanya, dengan cepat ia menginvasi seluruh mulut Yata tanpa mempedulikan saliva yang menetes dari dagunya. Fushimi menemukan lidah Yata yang terus mendorong lidah Fushimi untuk keluar dan hal itu malah dijadikan Fushimi suatu kesempatan untuk mengajak lidah Yata untuk berduel.

Sementara itu Yata berusaha untuk berontak dan mendorong lidah Fushimi untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Namun apa daya seluruh tenaganya seakan lenyap begitu saja, ditambah karena Yata masih merasa capek akibat aksi kejar-kejaran tadi, lalu ia berpikir kenapa Fushimi memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menahannya, bahkan ciumannya seolah membius dirinya untuk diam dan menerimanya. Yata sudah tidak tahan lagi, mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah semerah tomat, apalagi tangan si Fushimi yang tidak berhenti meraba-raba perut dan dadanya.

"...ngh...hh..." Yata mendesah tanda kehabisan udara.

Fushimi akhirnya melepaskan Yata. Sekarang wajah Yata benar-benar memerah, napasnya memburu dan benang saliva masih ada di sekitar bibirnya. Fushimi yang melihat kondisi Yata sekarang menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai menang.

"Kh...kau brengsek...Saru...awas kau..." Yata berbicara terbata-bata, kelihatannya ia kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan.

"Akui saja, kau juga menikmatinya kan Mi~sa~ki~"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak Yata sekuat tenaga, dan dengan sisa energinya ia mulai menyerang Fushimi dengan pukulannya dan tentu saja mudah dihindari oleh Fushimi.

Sementara itu...

"Kau dengar sesuatu Suoh?" ujar Munakata sambil menatap Suoh yang entah kenapa tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak," ujarnya kemudian kembali 'menikmati' Munakata. Ya Suoh tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk memastikan. Yang ia tahu saat ini 'pemilik suara' itu sedang bersama dengan orang yang tepat.

* * *

Fushimi dan Yata kini sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Dan yang paling parah adalah Yata, napasnya sangat memburu dengan keringat yang bercucuran ditambah bekas luka akibat perkelahiannya tadi dengan Fushimi. Yata merasa kalau tubuhnya sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

Remaja biru yang masih bisa bergerak dengan normal bangun dari teparnya dan menatap Yata yang kelihatan sangat menderita. "Mengakulah Misaki~ kau menikmatinya kan?" godanya sambil mencolek pipi Yata yang agak lembam.

Yata meringis dan menahan semua emosinya yang membuncah. "_Urusai_! Awas kau Saru! Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti!" geram Yata sambil berusaha men-_deathglare_ Fushimi.

Fushimi kembali memamerkan senyuman yang menyebalkannya itu. "Membalas ciumanku Misaki~ aku sangat menunggu itu~"

"BUKAN! Aku akan mengahajarmu nanti!" potong Yata sengit. Dirinya sangat tidak sabar untuk memukul wajah orang disampingnya saat ini, jika kondisinya tidak seperti ini pasti Yata akan menyerang Fushimi secara membabi buta. Sayangnya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sekarang.

Lelaki berkaca mata itu mengangkat bahu dan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Yata. "Kau tidak bisa bergerak kan? Kau mau menerima uluran ini atau kau mau aku gendong? Hm?"

Ck. Dengan sangat terpaksa Yata menerima uluran tangan itu, dari pada ia harus digendong. Dan Fushimi pun memapah Yata menuju mobilnya yang entah kenapa sudah berada di sana. Yata melihat seorang supir membukakan pintu dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam sana.

Cowok oren itu melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, cepat sekali waktu berlalu? Yata terus diam, entah kenapa pikirannya malah melayang pada kejadian yang dilakukan Fushimi tadi, dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan memukul kepalanya pelan. Tidak! Itu adalah kesalahan besar yang dibuatnya.

Yata berpikir kenapa Fushimi melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, sudah jelas bukan kalau Yata itu laki-laki? Bukankah sebelumnya Fushimi selalu berkencan dengan perempuan? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia memilihku? Karena penasaran akhirnya Yata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Saru? Kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi? Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai pacarmu minggu ini? Bukankah aku ini laki-laki?" tanya Yata ketus dan berdecak kesal.

Yang ditanya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Pertama karena aku pacarmu, kedua karena aku bosan dengan perempuan dan ingin mencari sesuatu yang lain. Dan ketiga aku pun masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku memilihmu yang notabenenya laki-laki." Jelas Fushimi malas, tangan kanannya memegang tangan Yata erat.

"Mulai lagi kau! Jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan karena aku sedang tidak bisa bergerak bebas ya? Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu besok." Seringai Yata.

"Kau benar besok..." Fushimi menatap Yata lekat, dan entah kenapa Yata malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau ingat besok adalah ulang tahun sekolah kita bukan?"

Yata mengangguk kecil dan berusaha untuk cuek.

"Artinya akan ada teater dan lain-lain termasuk kontes pangeran dan putri..." Yata merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang arah pembicaraan Fushimi, namun ia tetap diam sambil menghentakkan tangan Fushimi dengan kasar. "Itu artinya aku sebagai putra dari pemilik sekolah harus ikut kontes itu seperti tahun kemarin."

"Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku." Potong Yata cepat dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Fushimi membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. "Itu artinya besok aku jadi pangeran dan kau jadi putrinya. Kau tidak bisa menolak karena kau adalah pacarku minggu ini Misaki~"

"Apa? Aku tidak terima! Tidak aku tidak akan mengikuti kontes bodoh seperti itu!" tukas Yata menunjukan ekspresi marah.

"Tahun kemarin aku juga mengikutinya dengan pacarku di hari itu, dan sekarang itu masih berlaku. Dan asal kau tahu aku juga tidak suka kontes ini, tapi karena ayahku memaksa jadi aku harus mengikuti kontes bodoh ini. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya besok kita akan latihan. Karena acara ulang tahun sekolah akan dimulai pada malam hari. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap Misaki~" jelas Fushimi panjang lebar yang entah bisa dicerna oleh otak Yata atau tidak.

Yata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Gaah! Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini!" teriaknya entah pada siapa. Sementara itu Fushimi hanya tersenyum kecil, dirinya sudah memperhitungkan semuanya termasuk pakaian apa yang akan digunakan Yata besok. Fushimi sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok karena besok adalah sebuah kontes yang akan membuat semua orang tercengang, dan Yata pasti tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya Fushimi rencanakan?

Mobil itu sampai di rumah Yata. Dengan kasar cowok tempramen itu membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Ia berjalan kerumahnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan-meski tubuhnya sedang tidak enak dan sakit-. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Fushimi memperhatikan kepergian Yata. Dirinya lega karena Yata tidak menaruh hati pada Suoh, dirinya senang karena tadi dia bisa 'mencicipi' rasa Yata. Dan dirinya juga senang karena besok dirinya dan Yata bisa mengikuti kontes pangeran-putri bersama. Ya, terlihat konyol tapi Fushimi tahu dengan adanya hari besok Yata akan sedikit berubah dan berpaling padanya.

Sebenarnya Fushimi juga masih bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Yata. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia sangat senang bisa bersama dengan Yata. Dan itu juga membuat rasa bosannya hilang entah kemana. Mungkin Fushimi mulai merasakan adanya perasaan 'khusus' untuk Yata.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, Misaki..."

* * *

Yata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Sial! Ini juga termasuk hari tersial yang pernah ia alami. Pertama ia tidak senang karena perkumpulannya telah dinganggu oleh Fushimi. Kedua dia harus babak belur seperti ini gara-gara Fushimi. Ketiga Yata mendapatkan ciuman dll dari Fushimi dan keempat besok ia harus berpasangan dengan Fushimi untuk mengikuti kontes bodoh itu.

Yata ingat bahwa tahun lalu Fushimi juga mengikuti kontes itu dan memenangkannya, saat itu Fushimi berpasangan dengan gadis yang cukup cantik, err Yata lupa wajahnya seperti apa. Dan sekarang dirinya harus mengikuti kontes juga? WTH!

"Minggu ini adalah satu minggu terburuk yang paling aku jalani. Dan ini semua gara-gara si Monyet sialan itu!" teriak Yata sambil membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dalam bantal, otomatis teriakannya itu tidak terdengar keras.

"Apakah aku besok bolos sekolah saja ya?" gumam Yata, dirinya terlonjak dan tersenyum bahagia. "Kau memang pintar Yata Misaki!" hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan muncul dari jam tangannya. Yata tidak mengenal nomor itu, tapi karena penasaran ia kemudian membaca isi pesan itu.

_From : xxxxxxx_

_Misaki~ kalau kau memutuskan untuk membolos besok, kau akan kena hukuman ke ruang BP lho~ kalau kau tetap tidak takut, aku akan datang menjemputmu~ karena aku tahu kau tidak sakit Misaki~_

_Jaa~ oyasumi~_

_*kiss bye*_

Twich

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Yata, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "KUSO SARU! DARIMANA DIA TAHU E-MAILKU! GRR!"

Setelah berteriak dengan cukup keras hingga seluruh orang yang berada di dekat rumah Yata langsung menutup telinga mereka. Yata meninju bantalnya keras-keras untuk menghilangkan amarahnya.

"KUSO! CHIKUSO!" teriak Yata lagi, namun nadanya tidak sekeras tadi. Ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di mejanya. Buku Matematika dan tugas.

Dengan malas Yata menghampiri buku itu dan mencoba untuk mengerjakannya. Setelah setengah jam berlalu ia berhasil mengerjakannya meskipun ia tidak tahu jawabannya benar atau tidak, yang penting dikerjakan bukan?

Kedua iris _hazel_ itu menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang, kebetulan di sana juga terdapat bulan sabit yang ikut mengihiasi malam yang cerah ini. Yata mendekati jendelanya, satu tangannya terangkat mencoba menggapai bintang itu. Yata melakukan hal aneh itu untuk menghilangkan rasa stress akibat kejadian tadi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dan entah kenapa wajahnya malah memerah mengingat hal itu.

"Itukan ciuman pertamaku, dasar _kuso_ Saru! Grr...!" gumam Yata yang kemudian menatap langit lagi. Dan Yata sama sekali tidak tahu kalau tadi adalah ciuman ketiganya pada Fushimi, mungkin karena saat itu Yata sedang mabuk jadi dia tidak ingat apapun.

Yata menatap jam tangannya. Sepertinya ada pesan yang masuk, dan lagi-lagi dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi yang jelas nomor ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Dan Yata pun membuka sms itu dengan malas.

_From : xxxxxxxx_

_Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki_

_ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ ミサキ _

_みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき みさき_

_..._

Yata membelakakan matanya melihat nama depannya terketik dengan jumlah banyak dalam berbagai huruf dan bahasa, dimulai dari latin, katakana, hiragana, kanji, China, Thailand, Yunani, dan masih banyak lagi bahkan aksara Sunda pun ada.

Remaja oren itu mulai mengeluarkan keringatnya, pesan itu terus menerus datang dan tidak berhenti, Yata melihat ada lebih dari seribu pesan yang datang dengan isi yang sama. Ia kemudian langsung mematikan jam tangannya dan menyimpannya. Yata mencoba menahan emosinya yang naik jadi level 3.

Kemudian sebuah suara muncul dari laptop-nya. Dan ketika Yata melihat isinya sama dengan sms tadi. Yata menatap horor layar laptop dan menggeram marah.

"DASAR MONYET SIALAN! ARRRGHHTT!"

.

Sementara itu Fushimi hanya cekikikan tidak jelas sambil memegangi perutnya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi Yata sekarang.

.

Dan sepertinya hari ketiga pun sangat buruk bagi Yata. Apakah hari keempat akan lebih buruk atau bagus? Lalu bagaimana dengan kontes pangeran-putri itu?

* * *

.

To be continued

.

* * *

Yey Kyuu ngetik 6100+ words (udah cukup panjang belum?) sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk review dari kalian dan update fic ini yang agak telat-apa daya pulsa modem saya habis- *plaak* =,=', semoga chapter gaje ini memuaskan untuk kalian :')

Balasan review non-login :

**kelaparut** : Hari ketiga Saru gak bunuh diri, tapi dia setengah mati karena cemburu wkwk, nih di chapter ini tangan si Saru udah saya pake bergerilya haha *tawa laknat*, terima kasih udah review ya~

**Nisa Pico** : Kamu yang baca ngakak, apalagi saya yang bikin. Kyuu dianggap stress ama adik Kyuu gegara ketawa sendiri waktu ngetik chap kemarin ama yang sekarang XD *gak da yang nanya* satu Kyuu udah update kilat, dua di sini udah ada Mikoto, ketiga Fushimi udah cemburu, keempat di sini udah ada kissu-nya, berarti request kamu udah saya penuhi :D, terima kasih udah review ya~

**yomi** : Request MikoRei udah saya buat, semoga kamu senang :3, sekarang udah tahu apa arti Yata di mata Suoh? Cuma sekedar sesama anggota saja XD, terima kasih udah review ya~

**via heartfilia** : Hm, saranmu buat ngerayain ultah si Misaki bagus juga, mungkin nanti akan Kyuu pikirkan :'), terima kasih udah review ya~

**haruno mizuhime** : Ah kissu-nya~ udah hot belom? Kyuu gak bisa buat adegan seperti itu sih hehe.. MikoRei? Nih udah saya buat meski sedikit :3, terima kasih udah review ya~

**Guest** : Iya tapi Kyuu akan buat si Fushimi yang lebih menderita XD, terima kasih udah review ya~

* * *

Terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah membaca apalagi me-review fic ini ^^

See you in next chapter~

Review again? *kitty eyes no jutsu*

Kyuushirou


	4. Mokuyoubi

**Warning : OOC sangat!, AU, perubahan umur, typo, miss typo, majas, EYD, gaje, aneh, shounen-ai, kata-kata Yata yang sangat fulgar, dll.**

** Rated : T **

**K Project bukan milik saya! Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja!**

* * *

Matahari mulai terbit dan menyinari seluruh bumi. Langit hitam pun perlahan menghilang digantikan oleh warna oranye yang kemudian berubah kembali menjadi biru muda. Sinar matahari yang hangat kini menembus jendela kamar Yata.

Remaja yang asalnya bergelung dengan selimutnya itu kini membuka matanya dan menatap langit cerah dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menguap lebar. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah mandi, ia menghampiri jendela kamar dan membukanya. Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, tak hanya itu semilir angin yang lembut juga datang bersamaan kelopak bunga sakura yang ikut terbang. Remaja tadi tersenyum kecil, ia membereskan buku, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan kemudian turun untuk makan.

Setelah selesai makan ia pun bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Yata hari ini. Remaja itu tidak menggunakan skateboard-nya untuk pergi ke sekolah dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Jalur yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke sekolah pun tidak ia gunakan, ia memilih jalan memutar melalui gang yang sepi.

Yata benci hari ini, siapa yang tidak suka jika ia disuruh ini itu tanpa bisa menolak? Begitu pun dengan Yata, dia ingin minggu ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Apakah Yata pernah melakukan hal buruk sampai ia harus merasakan penderitaan yang teramat sangat ini?

Kemudian ia melirik sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Kelopak bunganya ikut terbawa angin dan kini mengelilingi tubuh Yata seolah menyuruh untuk mendekat. Yata mengadahkan pandangannya pada pohon itu, hatinya cukup tenang setelah melihat keindahan bunga sakura ini.

Yata menghirup aroma dari bunga sakura itu dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya me-rileks seketika, rasa lelah dan pikirannya yang berkecamuk pun ikut hilang entah kemana. Satu lagi yang Yata tak mengerti, kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman memperhatikan bunga sakura seperti sekarang, ini masih pagi seharusnya dingin bukan? Lalu kenapa ini hangat? Dan kenapa dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Tunggu memeluk?

Dan ketika Yata menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang paling ia tidak ingin lihat, reflek Yata mengeluarkan pukulannya tapi sayang sekali pukulan itu ditangkis dengan mudah. "_Teme_! Kenapa kau terus mengangguku sih!" bentak Yata ketus.

Sosok tadi cuma nyengir tak bersalah dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menjemputmu untuk pergi ke sekolah Misaki~" ia tersenyum-menyeringai- ke arah Yata. "Dan sepertinya kau menikmati pelukanku sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar setelah lima menit berlalu..." lanjutnya seraya membenarkan tasnya yang tadi merosot akibat reaksi atas tangkisan pukulan Yata.

"Kau! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil nama depanku bodoh! Dan apa-apaan waktu lima menit? Itu tidak mungkin!" jawab Yata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Fushimi di belakangnya. Lima menit? Jangan bercanda Yata tahu kalau dirinya sampai di tempat ini tidak selama itu, tapi setelah ia melirik jam tangannya dan waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama. Yata menghentikan langkahnya dan meneguk ludah paksa. Jadi itu benar?

Fushimi berjalan mendekati Yata yang tengah mematung. "Kau baru sadar Misaki~" Fushimi berdiri di depan Yata dan menatap remaja oren itu lekat-lekat. Yata yang masih mematung hanya diam sambil berpikir, otaknya sedang tidak berjalan seperti biasa karena terlalu banyak berpikir, jadi Yata masih tidak sadar kalau Fushimi sudah ada di depannya dan mengelus pipinya. "Aku lupa sesuatu..." Fushimi menyentuh kedua pipi Yata kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka secara singkat.

Cup

Setelah melepas ciuman singkat itu Fushimi kemudian langsung berlari sambil tertawa tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar ketagihan untuk merasakan bibir Yata yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

Yata menatap kepergian Fushimi dengan pandangan kosong, setelah itu ia menyentuh bibirnya dan...

_Blush_

Wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah karena kesal dan malu.

"AWAS KAU KUSO SARUUU!"

* * *

Isshuukan

~Chapter 4~

-Mokuyoubi-

* * *

Dengan wajah sebal Yata menghentak-entakan kakinya dalam perjalannya menuju kelas. Yata sangat marah pada Fushimi. Ia berpikir cowok Monyet itu kenapa sih? Semalam dia terus mengiriminya sms dan e-mail yang sangat banyak dan membuat kotak masuknya penuh. Kemarin ia melakukan hal yang sangat tidak wajar, dan sekarang dia memberikannya ciuman selamat pagi? Oh _hell_! Cowok Monyet itu masih normal kan?

Yata menyimpan tasnya dengan asal matanya menatap beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang membereskan kelas dan membicarakan masalah ulang tahun sekolah. Dirinya tidak ingin ikut-ikutan untuk mempersiapkan acara bodoh seperti ini, padahal dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Namun apa daya, jika Yata tidak pergi, si Fushimi pasti akan datang.

Bicara soal si Fushimi. Sejak tadi cowok kaca mata itu mencium Yata, dia berlari dan menghilang begitu saja. Apakah itu ilusi? Yata rasa itu asli, mengingat 'rasa'nya masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Yata memukul kepalanya, dia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah berpikir yang macam-macam soal Fushimi. Daripada Yata melamun tak jelas, dia memilih untuk mendengarkan beberapa perbincangan dari teman sekelasnya.

Yata melihat murid yang tingginya kira-kira setinggi Fushimi-ia juga bingung kenapa harus setinggi Fushimi tidak orang lain- sedang berbicara dengan serius pada satu murid laki-laki bersurai _silver_ pendek, dan seorang murid perempuan berambut merah muda yang memiliki dua warna pada bola matanya.

Si murid perempuan itu tidak berhenti untuk mengeong seperti kucing, bahkan tingkahnya pun mirip kucing. Yata bingung apa perempuan itu manusia atau kucing. "Nyaan~ pokoknya aku harus jadi _hime_~, dan shiro jadi _ouji_~ nyan~"

Murid laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya ekor kuda tersebut menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Dengar! Uruslah urusan kalian sendiri! Kenapa aku juga harus terlibat?"

"Tapi Kuro... Kan kau bisa menjaitkan kami bajunya sekarang." Tambah murid _silver_ dengan wajah polos.

"Apa? Kontesnya nanti malam. Waktunya tidak akan cukup! Isana Yashiro!" jawab orang berambut hitam yang dipanggil Kuro.

Remaja _silver_ yang diketahui bernama Isana Yashiro atau akrab dipanggil Shiro tersebut mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya cemberut. "Seharusnya kau membantu kami sekarang!" katanya kemudian menarik lengan Kuro. Gadis merah muda kemudian membantu Shiro menarik Kuro untuk pergi keluar kelas. "Bagus Neko!" lanjut Shiro seraya tersenyum pada Neko-gadis tadi-. Sementara Kuro hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan pasrah pada sifat kekanak-kanakan dari Shiro maupun Neko. Dan mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas.

Yata tersenyum kecil melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu. Kalau dingat-ingat semenjak dirinya sekolah disini, ia selalu menolak untuk berteman dengan orang lain kecuali dengan anggota Homra. Setelah satu tahun dengan kesendirian itu, dirinya merasa bosan juga. Remaja oren itu melihat ke belakang bangkunya dan menemukan murid berambut emas dengan tubuh langsing yang sedang tidur di bangkunya, terlihat seperti sedang kelelahan.

Ia membalikan badannya lagi dan mulai merasa bosan di kelas ini. Dimulai dari para murid yang berlalu-lalang ke sana kemari untuk menghias kelas, ada yang sibuk membuat kostum, ada yang berakting, ada yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu. Kelas Yata benar-benar sangat terlihat sibuk. Kenapa Yata tidak membantu? Karena tak ada seorang pun di kelas Yata yang berani memerintah remaja tempramen itu. Seisi kelas sudah tahu kalau berurusan dengan Yata pasti diakhiri dengan perkelahian. Maka dari itu mereka memilih untuk tidak memerintah Yata.

**Yata POV**

Sungguh. Ini sangat membosankan. Berada di kelas tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya terdiam melamun dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk membantu mereka mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolah ini. Dan aku juga membutuhkan tidur, mataku sangat terasa berat. Gara-gara si Monyet itu, aku jadi kurang tidur, lagi pula apa-apan sih dia sampai mengirim e-mail sebanyak itu. Bagaimana cara ia mengetik? Dasar sinting! Si Monyet itu bagaimana dia bisa mengirim pesan sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat? Seberapa cepat ia mengetik? Menggunakan kecepatan dewa kah? Ah itu tidak mungkin.

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku menoleh dan menemukan remaja emas yang tadi tertidur kini bangun dan menatapku dengan iris madunya. "Apa?" tanyaku ketus. Kalau dia sampai mengajakku untuk mempersiapkan acara ini, aku akan keluar kelas.

"Kau Yata-_san_ kan?" dia bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Aku mengangguk malas mendengar pertanyaan barusan, tapi ayolah kenapa dia memanggilku '_san_', apa aku terlihat lebih tua darinya? Bukankah dia yang terlihat lebih tua dariku? Coba lihat, dia jauh leih tinggi dari pada aku. Oke jangan ingatkan aku masalah tinggi. Aku terlalu sensitif untuk itu. Lha? Bukankah aku sendiri yang menyebutkan dia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku ini kenapa sih?

Remaja tadi tersenyum. "Kau anggota Homra kan?" tanyanya.

Mendengar kata 'Homra' aku mengangguk senang dan bangga. "Memang kenapa?" jawabku antusias disertai aura berbinar.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kalau ada orang yang ingin berbicara soal Homra. Aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati, asalkan orang itu tidak menjelek-jelekan Homra.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk masuk menjadi anggota? Aku ingin sekali masuk." Katanya sambil menatapku lembut. Apa katanya ingin masuk jadi anggota? Hebat tentu saja aku akan membantunya.

"Oke, aku akan memberitahu King dan Totsuka-_senpai_." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Dia juga ikut tersenyum dan kembali menatapku.

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan Homra itu bagaimana? Aku dengar semua anggotanya memiliki kemampuan khusus." Tanyanya lagi sambil menahan dagunya di meja dengan kedua tangannya. Dia merileks-kan badannya dan mengambil posisi yang enak untuk mendengarkan.

Aku mengangguk pasti dan mulai menceritakan bagaimana Homra dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan jika berkumpul. Tanpa sadar kami tertawa bersama dan saling bercanda satu sama lain, padahal aku baru bicara dengannya setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi dia benar-benar sungguh enak untuk diajak ngobrol.

"Oh ya ampun, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Kamamoto Rikio. Salam kenal." Katanya seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menerima uluran itu dengan senyuman.

"Yata Misaki." Kenalku padanya.

"Kudengar kau pandai bermain skateboard. Kau tahu sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bermain skateboard lho. Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya dan selalu terjatuh." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya tersenyum canggung menandakan dia berkata jujur soal skateboard itu.

Aku memamerkan deretan gigiku. "Yosh, aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu."

Kamamoto berwajah kaget setelah itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih kau memang baik."

Karena senyumannya terlihat sangat tulus, aku pun membalasnya dengan tulus juga. Sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Kamamoto sedang menunjukan ekspresi horor. Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu? Bukankah tadi dia baik-baik saja.

"Y-Yata-_san_. Aku permisi dulu hehe... Soal skateboard kita lanjut besok saja ya?" setelah mengucapkan itu dia pergi dengan raut grogi. Kelihatannya ia sangat ketakutan kenapa? Kuhanya bisa mengangkat bahu, setelah itu aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Kenapa semua murid tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya? Apa ada yang salah. Kenapa semua wajah mereka tertunduk?

Tanpa ambil pusing aku pun berbalik dan menemukan orang yang paling aku benci. Saru... untuk apa dia ada di sini. Diam mematung di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang itu.

"Ikut aku..." ucapnya dingin sambil mengenggam tanganku erat. Terlalu erat hingga terasa sangat sakit.

"Oi! Sakit tahu! Lepas! Kau akan membawaku kemana?" kataku meronta. Dan seperti biasa aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari cengkramannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Monyet ini terlihat sangat marah. Apakah aku berbuat salah? Seharusnya kan aku yang marah karena tadi pagi dia menciumku seenaknya.

Dia membawaku ke ruangan pribadinya di sekolah ini, kemudian ia mengunci pintunya. Aku merasakan firasat yang teramat buruk tentang ini.

**Fushimi POV**

Misaki... Kau benar-benar membuatku gila... Aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama satu jam dari pengawasanku karena aku sibuk mengurusi acara ulang tahun sekolah yang bodoh ini. Dan karena kesibukanku itu aku tak sempat untuk mengawasimu. Dan ketika aku selesai dari tugasku, aku melihatmu sedang berbincang dengan teman sekelasmu dengan ekspresi senang di wajahmu. Kau tahu itu sangat membuatku kesal?

Kau hanya tersenyum pada mereka dan tidak pernah padaku. Bukankah seharusnya akulah satu-satunya orang yang melihat senyuman itu? Misaki... Apa kau tidak ingin aku ada untukmu?

Misaki... Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau selalu menganggu pikiranku kapan pun dan dimana pun. Kau tahu aku selalu mencoba untuk melupakanmu dan hanya berniat untuk mempermainkanmu? Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku malah merasakan perasaan sakit ini?

"Misaki... Siapa cowok tadi..." ucapku dingin sambil menatap Misaki tajam. Kulihat Misaki mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat aku yang terlalu erat mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau kenapa sih, dia hanya temanku. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku Saru!" katanya marah dan menatapku nyalang. Bola matanya terlihat marah dan menyimpan rasa benci yang teramat banyak.

Misaki... Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu. Untuk satu kali saja bisakah kau menatapku dengan lembut, dan bisakah kau hanya melihatku? Tidak melihat Mikoto, tidak melihat Homra, atau pun laki-laki tadi. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu Misaki... Perasaanku padamu...

"Aku berhak Misaki! Aku pacarmu!" kataku seadanya. Jujur, aku hampir kehabisan kata-kata karena hatiku yang berkecamuk dan masih kesal dengan melihat kejadian tadi. Sakit ada, kesal ada, marah ada, semuanya menyampur menjadi satu. Dan perasaan seperti ini sangat membuatku pusing!

Misaki terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Brengsek kau Saru! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku akan pindah sekolah!" ia menggertakan giginya menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, kau masih harus menjadi pacarku tiga hari lagi..." jawabku pasti. Kulihat Misaki terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya, setelah itu mendengus kesal.

Ya, tiga hari aku harap aku bisa mengubah perasaanmu padaku dalam waktu tiga hari. Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan berpaling padaku Misaki...

Bagaimana pun caranya...

**Normal POV**

Yata kembali menggeram ia meninju dinding disebelahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Kemudian Fushimi berjalan ke arah Yata dan memeluknya.

"Grr...lepas sialan!" Yata berusaha berontak. Tapi Fushimi bersikeras untuk tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Diam Misaki~ aku lelah biarkan aku menenangkan pikiranku sejenak." Kata Fushimi seraya menutup matanya, ia menyesap wangi tubuh Yata yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Mungkin Fushimi sudah gila, tapi dirinya sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini.

Yata hanya terdiam, ia melirik wajah lelah dari Fushimi. Sepertinya ia kecapek-an karena mengurus semua properti, acara dan lain-lain tentang ulang tahun sekolah ini. Jadi Yata membiarkan dirinya dipeluk seenaknya seperti ini. Yata tahu dirinya sangat membenci Fushimi karena sikapnya yang seenaknya. Tapi dia juga bingung saat melihat Fushimi yang tadi marah padanya.

Remaja oren itu tidak pernah melihat Fushimi marah, Yata merasa sedikit takut melihat pancaran emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh Fushimi. Yata bersumpah tidak ingin melihat wajah marahnya yang sangat menyeramkan seperti itu, dia lebih baik melihat ekspresi mengejek yang dikeluarkan Fushimi dibanding dengan ekspresi marah.

Dirinya juga sempat melihat ekspresi sakit, meski hanya sedikit tapi kenapa harus rasa sakit? Yata tahu mereka itu sedang berpacaran dan Yata juga tahu jika dirinya berada di posisi Fushimi dan melihat pacarnya bersama orang lain pasti akan marah. Tapi kalau sakit? Yata masih belum bisa menyimpulkan.

Lagipula mereka hanya pacaran kontrak bukan? Kenapa Fushimi harus bersikap berlebihan seperti itu? Yata merasakan bebannya memberat. Eh? Apakah Fushimi tertidur?

"Saru? Bangun! Jangan tidur di sini! Oi!"

Fushimi membuka matanya dan menatap Yata _intens_. "Aku lelah dan semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Biarkan aku tidur Misaki~"

Yata menahan emosinya dan menatap Fushimi kesal. Percuma dirinya tadi mengkhawatirkannya, toh sekarang kelihatannya dia sudah kembali seperti biasa dan bisa memanggil nama Yata dengan nada yang seperti biasa. "Memangnya aku kasur? Sana kalau mau tidur ke UKS saja!"

Remaja itu mendorong Fushimi dan pelukan mereka pun terlepas. "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu Misaki~" kata remaja kacamata itu dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"B-baka! Itu tidak mungkin! Sana pergi!" Yata mendorong Fushimi dan berbalik untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Yata merutuk dirinya karena bisa merona seperti ini.

Fushimi menguap kecil, matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Memang semalaman dia tidak tidur karena mengirim sms dan e-mail, dan tadi pagi dia diserbu oleh para guru dan OSIS mengenai acara ulang tahun sekolah. Jadi intinya Fushimi belum bisa istirahat sekarang. Ia ingin istirahat, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Misaki-nya pergi dan bersama orang lain. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertahan dengan melawan rasa lelah dan kantuk ini.

Yata yang melihat Fushimi yang beberapa kali mendengus lelah dan menyentuh kepalanya jadi sedikit tidak enak. Ia melihat Fushimi sekarang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Salah siapa? Bukankah salahnya sendiri tidak tidur dan malah mengirimi pesan yang tidak berguna semalaman. Itu benar-benar jail yang menyiksa diri sendiri. "Hei Saru! Sebaiknya kau tidur sana! Wajahmu mirip hantu!" ketus Yata sambil merampas sebuah kunci yang di pegang Fushimi. Remaja oren itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar dan membuka pintunya, setelah pintu itu terbuka Fushimi kembali mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Saru!" desis Yata sambil menginjak kaki Fushimi dengan kejam. Fushimi mengaduh namun tak melepaskan dekapannya. Yata mendecak kesal dan menyiku perut Fushimi, meronta dan melawan. Tapi seperti biasa Yata tak bisa melepas dekapan itu. "Kau memang menyebalkan, tidur sambil memeluk orang heh!" Yata berdecak kesal kemudian mengantar Fushimi ke UKS dan menidurkan remaja kacamata itu di sana.

Remaja oren itu membuka kacamata Fushimi dan menyimpannya di meja dekat ranjang. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan sedikit membukanya agar angin bisa masuk dan membuat ruangan ini sejuk.

Saat Yata akan meninggalkan ruangan itu Fushimi menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukannya dan mengurungnya di dalam selimut. "OII SARU HANASE!" teriak Yata sambil meronta.

"Diam Misaki, ini masih jam sembilan pagi, kita bisa latihan nanti jam satu siang. Dan sekarang aku lelah karena kurang tidur. Kau juga kurang tidur bukan? Jadi diam dan tidur~" katanya kemudian menarik tubuh Yata untuk lebih merapat dengannya.

Yata tak bisa menjawab dan hanya diam wajahnya sudah merah bak kepiting rebus. Maka dari itu ia hanya mencengkram seragam Fushimi dan mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan kejadian memalukan ini. Ya untuk kali ini saja Yata akan mengizinkan Fushimi seenaknya, toh dari pagi memang Yata sudah kelelahan dan butuh tidur. Remaja beriris _hazel_ tersebut memang tidak ingin latihan atau apapun mengenai kontes bodoh itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dirinya terancam dikeluarkan kalau begini. Ia benar-benar tidak suka berada dalam penjara seperti ini. Bisakah ia keluar dan merasakan kebebasan seperti dulu?

Kemudian Yata teringat masa-masa sekolahnya tahun lalu. Kehidupan normal yang ia jalani seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan peraturan dan bebas sampai-sampai para guru pun tidak begitu berani menghadapi Yata. Tapi sekarang? Ia benar-benar terkurung di dalam penjara Fushimi.

Fushimi yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Fushimi yang selalu menggodanya. Fushimi yang selalu memanggil nama depannya dengan nada yang menyebalkan –dan Yata yakin tak ada orang yang bisa meniru nada mengesalkan itu-. Fushimi yang selalu menyeringai kearahnya. Fushimi yang selalu mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Dan Fushimi yang selalu men err menciumnya...

Yata tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang jelas tiga hari bersama cowok menyebalkan ini membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan tidak monoton seperti dulu. Yata memang benci pada Fushimi yang selalu mengganggunya dan seenaknya. Tapi dirinya juga berterima kasih karena Fushimi selalu ada dan mengkhawatirkannya dengan alasan yang sangat berlebihan. Seperti tadi, dia marah hanya karena Yata mengobrol dengan orang lain. Bukankah itu sangat berlebihan?

Yata kemudian menatap wajah Fushumi yang tertidur nyenyak dengan damainya. Wajah menyebalkan yang sering ia tunjukan kepadanya pun hilang digantikan ekspresi lembut dan nyaman. Yata tersenyum kecil, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba datang dan akhirnya ia pun ikut tertidur di sana.

* * *

Iris _hazel_ itu terbuka, ia terbangun dan melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan jam sebelas siang. Remaja tersebut mengucek matanya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang serba putih. Ia ingat kalau tadi ia tertidur di UKS. Dan saat ia menoleh ka arah samping, cowok berambut hitam kebiruan itu juga terbangun dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan remaja ber-iris _hazel_.

"_Konnichiwa_ Misaki~" kata cowok biru sambil membawa kacamatanya dan memakainya.

Yata yang masih _loading_ karena otaknya berusaha mengingat wajah Fushimi tanpa kacamata hanya diam sambil menatap Fushimi dengan pandangan kosong. Fushimi menoleh dan menemukan Yata yang tengah menatapnya, remaja biru itu kemudian tesenyum jail. "Ah~ kau suka wajahku tanpa kacamata Misaki~"

Yata terperanjat. "Apa? Justru kau lebih menyebalkan tanpa kacamatamu itu. _Baka_ Saru!" katanya kemudian berdiri menghampiri jendela. Yata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia mau-mau aja tidur bersama si Saru. Ya meski cuma tidur dan tidak ada yang lain tapi, ini adalah yang kedua kali dirinya harus tidur bersama Monyet satu ini. Yata juga menyalahkan diri sendiri kenapa kepalanya terasa kosong dan sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Dari tadi pagi Yata merasa kalau otaknya sedang mengalami kesalahan ditandai dengan lamanya proses pencernaan dan penyerapan kata-kata dari orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya-dibuktikan saat tadi ia berbincang dengan Kamamoto, Yata sedikit lamban untuk mengerti-. Yata apakah kata-kata itu perlu dicerna dan diserap seperti makanan? Kau aneh Yata.

Bola mata kuning kecoklatannya menatap lekat pohon bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sakura... Bunga yang hanya mekar pada musim semi bertepatan dengan awal tahun ajaran baru. Bunganya indah dan cantik, kelopaknya akan terbang bila tertiup angin seperti salju berwarna merah muda. Yata memang tidak suka dengan warna merah muda-karena dia laki-laki- tapi kalau melihat bunga sakura, itu lain lagi. Menatap bunga musim semi ini selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

Sementara itu Fushimi yang melihat Yata terdiam dan melamun seraya menatap ke luar jendela hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya cowok tempramen itu tidak marah-marah dan menunjukan ekspresi nyaman seperti itu? Pemandangan yang sangat jarang untuk bisa dilihat oleh Fushimi. Maka dari itu dirinya merogoh ponsel-nya dan mengambil photo Yata beberapa kali, setelah itu tersenyum karenanya. Saat Fushimi hendak ingin memoto Yata dari jarak dekat sebuah suara muncul.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu UKS terketuk. Dan muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan memakai _megane_. Gadis tersebut membungkuk sebentar kemudian memberikan sebuah catatan kepada Fushimi. Yata kemudian menoleh dan menemukan gadis tadi sedang berbincang dengan Fushimi.

Gadis tadi melihat ke arah Yata kemudian tersenyum sambil membungkuk. Setelah itu gadis tadi pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan sopan. Yata terdiam dan membuang muka, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Yata jika berhadapan dengan seorang gadis, pasti dirinya akan salting dan grogi.

Cowok _megane_ yang melihat Yata yang bertingkah seperti itu mendecak kesal. "Tsk. Misaki~ sekarang waktunya latihan~" katanya sambil menahan rasa kesalnya.

Yata menatap Fushimi dengan pandangan horor. "T-tidak! Tadi kau bilang jam satu siang?" elak Yata tidak terima.

"Ya awalnya sih begitu tapi aku berubah pikiran Misaki~" jawab Fushimi kemudian menarik Yata ke luar UKS dan mereka berjalan bersama ke luar sekolah.

"Lepas! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" desis Yata sambil men-_deathglare_ Fushimi. Yata berpikir kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyihir, pasti ia akan mengutuk Fushimi menggunakan tongkat sihirnya menjadi kecil sebesar semut. Dengan begitu ia akan bebas dan tidak akan diganggu lagi. Setelah itu ia akan tertawa ala penyihir jahat di sebuah istana suram yang ada di tengah hutan ditemani beberapa makhluk buas di sampingnya, seperti naga, pegasus, unicorn dan lain-lain. Yata? Kau pikir kita sedang ada di dunia dongeng? Hal seperti itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Yata mendengus dan cemberut karena pemikirannya-yang menurut Yata sungguh _so amazing_- diledek.

Kemudian Yata berimajinasi lagi. Ia tersenyum menang saat ia berpikir bahwa penyihir dengan tongkat sihir itu ada seperti dalam dunia Harry Potter. Yata kemudian menyeringai disertai aura suram di balik tubuhnya. Kelihatannya Yata sedang dalam mode _error_.

Fushimi yang menyadari Yata yang sedari tadi diam kemudian menoleh. Dan menemukan Yata yang sedang menyeringai seperti nenek sihir yang kejam dan jahat. Tapi, bagi Fushimi, Yata yang menunjukan wajah seperti itu tetap manis dan bisa membuatnya terbang ke langit ke delapan(?).

Oke kelihatannya kedua orang di atas memang sedang dalam perawatan karena mengidap penyakit setengah waras(?). Dan sedang dalam kondisi _error_. Jadi pemikiran mereka berdua tidak bisa jernih dan menyimpang ke sana kemari, jadi biarkan saja keduanya berada dalam imajinasinya masing-masing. Yaitu Yata yang sedang menyiksa Fushimi dengan tongkat sihirnya. Dan Fushimi yang sedang melakukan hal-hal berbau rated M dengan Yata.

* * *

Saat ini duo pacar kontrak kita sedang berada di mansion milik Fushimi. Remaja _megane_ tersebut menyuruh Yata untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan untuk mengganti bajunya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Yata saat melihat isi dari ruangan itu, ruangan sebesar kelas ini hanya berisi pakaian? Ya ampun kenapa tidak di simpan di lemari saja. Tapi kalau dimasukan kedalam lemari juga terlalu banyak.

Remaja yang tingginya hanya 167 cm tersebut mulai berjalan masuk dan memilih-milih baju. Di ruangan ini hanya terdapat pakaian laki-laki dengan berbagai warna, ukuran dan model. Setelah puas melihat-lihat semua baju yang ada di sini Yata mengambil kaos warna hitam, jaket biasa warna hijau dan celana selutut berwarna cream. Yata tersenyum kemudian pergi menuju ke kamar ganti yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Lalu Yata teringat sebuah anime yang dilihatnya –dan Yata lupa judulnya apa- bahwa orang-orang kaya biasanya menaruh kamera tersembunyi di kamar ganti. Atau mengganti kaca di ruang ganti menjadi transparan. Maka dari itu remaja tersebut menyelidiki tiap sudut ruangan ganti itu dengan seksama dan cermat. Setelah memastikan bahwa ruangan itu aman, ia pun melepas seragam sekolahnya dan menggunakan pakaian yang tadi.

Remaja itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum senang, karena pakaian yang ia gunakan sangat cocok untuknya.

"Kau lama sekali Misaki~" sebuah suara dari luar terdengar oleh telinga Yata. Remaja oren itu mendecak sebal dan berniat untuk keluar ruangan. "Kau lama sekali seperti perempuan~" dan perempatan pun muncul di dahi Yata.

Bletak

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala Fushimi dengan indahnya. Yang dijitak sedikit meringis namun wajahnya tetap menyeringai lebar.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ketus Yata seraya melihat Fushimi yang memakai kaus putih dan kemeja ungu disertai celana jeans berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Yata yang baru pertama melihat Fushimi menggunakan pakaian biasa –selain seragam dan baju tidur-, sedikit terbengong. Fushimi jika memakai pakaian seperti itu entah kenapa seperti terlihat sedikit dewasa?

Cowok megane itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ssshh, jangan _tsundere_ seperti itu Misaki~" Fushimi kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Yata. Dan tentu saja itu membuat amarah Yata naik kembali.

"Kau..."

"Misaki~ kita harus cepat latihan~" potong Fushimi kemudian menarik Yata ke ruangan lain. Yata hanya bisa diam dan cemberut. Meskipun dalam hati ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk tentang ini.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas yang mirip dengan lantai dansa gaya Eropa yang sering ada di film-film. Di pinggir ruangan ini terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang sangat indah dengan air jernih sebiru langit. Belum lagi hiasan di ruangan ini atau kolam renang tersebut yang sangat indah dan elegan. Di mana sebuah piano dan biola tersimpan rapih di pinggir ruangan dan lantai yang coraknya yang sangat mengagumkan. Yata cukup takjub dengan melihat ruangan ini.

Fushimi menekan sebuah tombol di dinding dan tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah lagu khas yang dipakai untuk berdansa ala pangeran dan putri gaya Eropa. "Nah ayo kita mulai dansanya Misaki~"

"Apa? Dansa? Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau latihannya adalah dansa?!" kata Yata tidak terima dan menyilangkan tangannya dikedua dadanya.

Fushimi menghela napas dan mengait Yata dalam posisi untuk dansa. "Tahun ini berbeda, di mana pangeran dan putrinya akan memakai kacamata topeng dan berdansa di panggung beserta peserta lainnya. Dan dansa yang paling indah akan jadi pemenang itu saja." Jelas Fushimi sambil tersenyum misterius ke arah Yata. Cowok oren itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kau yang mengubahnya! Ayo mengaku!" tuduh Yata. Fushimi melepas posisinya dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ck. Untuk apa aku mengubah hal itu! Hal seperti itu terlalu merepotkan tahu! Harus melancarkan dansa agar menang. Kau pikir aku setuju dengan hal bodoh seperti itu?" Fushimi membuang muka malas dan bereskpresi bosan, Yata yang melihatnya hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. 'Kalau dansa bersamamu itu tidak pernah merepotkan bagiku.' Tambah Fushimi dalam hati saat ekor matanya melirik Yata yang menunjukan ekspresi polos. "Bagaimana? Bisa kita mulai? Mi~sa~ki~"

Reflek Yata menjitak kepala Fushimi dengan tenaga yang lebih besar dari yang tadi. Ia menunjukan raut marah yang besar. "Grr! Berapa kali aku bilang jangan mengeja atau memanggil namaku seperti itu! Terutama dengan nada yang aneh seperti itu! Kau tahu? Bulu kudukku sering meremang gara-gara mendengar nada super menyebalkan seperti itu. Dasar _kuso_ Saru! _Baka_ Saru! _Baka yarou_! _Kono yarou_!" umpat Yata kesal seraya menunjuk Fushimi dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Fushimi. Kalau diingat-ingat perkataan Yata yang terakhir mirip salah satu karakter di anime Naruto ya? Mungkin Yata juga harus menggunakan nadanya juga.

"Apa Misaki~ apa kau menyodorkan jarimu untuk ku makan, hm?" di saat Fushimi menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat jari telunjuk Yata, dengan cepat Yata menarik tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul Fushimi lagi. "Misaki~ kapan latihannya~"

Yata berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Kau menang! Ayo mulai!" kata Yata akhirnya. Dengan senang hati Fushimi menarik pinggang Yata dan mulai menggerakan kakinya secara teratur. Setelah setengah jam latihan Fushimi menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Yata dengan pandangan aneh.

"Misaki... kau benar-benar parah. Apa kau pernah berdansa sebelumnya?" tanya Fushimi dengan raut aneh. Yata membuang muka dan mendengus.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini! Jadi lupakan saja kontes tidak berguna itu!" Yata berbalik dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Fushimi dan beristirahat di tepi kolam renang. Namun tangannya segera ditarik Fushimi.

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli kau salah berapa kali! Yang jelas kau harus menjadi pasanganku!" jawab Fushimi.

Yata berbalik dan menemukan kesungguhan pada bola mata Fushimi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pada akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Fushimi dan kembali berdansa.

Fushimi tidak peduli berapa kali Yata harus menginjak kakinya-yang ia akui itu sangat sakit-. Dia tidak peduli tubuh Yata yang sangat tidak rileks saat diajak dansa yang membuat gerakannya sangat buruk bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang pemula. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari para maid-nya. Ia juga tidak peduli akan kata-kata Yata yang kasar saat dirinya tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Fushimi. Yang jelas Fushimi senang karena Yata ada bersamanya...

Tidak terasa waktu tiga jam latihan dansa berlalu. Yata dan Fushimi saat ini tengah makan siang setengah sore mengingat sekarang sudah jam tiga sore. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Yata tidak tahu apakah dirinya pantas untuk terus memarahi Fushimi? Lihatlah sekarang... Yata diberi pakaian secara cuma-cuma, diberi makanan dan Fushimi yang senantiasa ada di dekatnya. Bukankah itu perlakuan yang sangat baik? Kalau saja Fushimi tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang membuat Yata marah. Pasti Yata tidak akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Fushimi soal kontes ini. Ya, Yata melakukan ini juga sebagai terima kasih atas perhatian dan segalanya yang telah Fushimi berikan –kecuali ciuman dan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan-.

Setelah selesai makan Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang duduk di depannya. "Hei Saru? Memangnya acara ulang tahun sekolah dimulai kapan ya?"

"Aih~ masa kau tidak tahu Misaki~ kau sekolah di mana sih~" jawab Fushimi sekenanya tidak lupa dengan wajah mengejeknya.

Sumpah! Jika Yata tidak sedang dalam penjara Fushimi seperti ini. Dia pasti akan memukul Monyet itu dengan skateboard-nya sampai babak belur atau mati sekalian. Oh ayolah, Yata benar-benar ingin mencakar-cakar wajah mengejek dari Fushimi dan merubahnya menjadi kue yang akan dimakan oleh kucing. Emang bisa?

"Aku serius Saru! Ck!" kesal Yata.

"Aku tahu, acaranya dimulai jam enam sore dan berakhir tengah malam. Kontes pangeran putri dimulai jam sepuluh malam." Kata Fushimi kemudian meminum jus blueberry-nya.

Yata menundukan wajahnya, kelihatannya malam ini ia tidak bisa bermain _game_ kesukaannya. "Kenapa selarut itu..."

"Karena itu sangat spesial Misaki~ oh iya kau juga harus memakai gaun. Aku sudah memilihkannya untukmu~" Fushimi kembali menyeringai dan menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Yata.

"Ya terserah..."

Eh? Apa Fushimi tidak salah dengar? Terserah? Hm, ternyata Yata masih dalam proses mencerna kata-kata Fushimi.

1 detik Yata terdiam sambil memperhatikan jus jeruk yang ada di hadapannya.

2 detik ia menghela napas panjang.

3 detik ia mulai merutuk Fushimi karena dirinya tidak bisa berman game kesukaannya nanti malam.

1 menit Yata mendengar Fushimi tertawa tak jelas.

Yata mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba mengingat kata-kata terakhir Fushimi. Apakah kata 'Misaki~' bukan. 'Karena itu sangat spesial?' bukan. 'Kau harus memakai gaun. Aku sudah memilihkannya untukmu~' nah itu dia kata-kata terakhir dari Fushimi. Gaun? Tunggu? Apa? Gaun?

"APA!" teriak Yata dan menimbulkan hujan lokal. Untung saja posisi duduk Fushimi cukup jauh dan tidak terkena cipratan hujan lokal Yata.

"Tenang Misaki~ kau akan didandan, memakai gaun, rambut palsu dll. Kontesnya juga memakai topeng. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang tahu..." Fushimi berkata santai seraya mengada-ngada tangannya.

Yata tetap tidak terima dan menggebrak meja. "**Aku. Tidak. Sudi. Memakai. Pakaian. Perempuan. Apalagi. Rambut palsu. Dan. Dirias. Aku. Tidak. Terima**." Desis Yata sambil menatap nyalang pada Fushimi.

Fushimi tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia membawa sebuah kotak dari bawah meja dan membukanya. Isi dari kotak itu adalah sepuluh PSP keluaran terbaru dan tentu saja belum dimainkan oleh Yata.

Yata yang melihat PSP itu langsung diam dan menatap Fushimi bingung.

"Misaki~ jika kau mau PSP ini, kau harus pakai gaun dan mengikuti perintahku malam ini. Setelah acara selesai aku akan memberikan semua PSP ini padamu~" kata Fushimi tersenyum meremehkan.

Yata yang memang pada dasarnya penggila _game_ mau tak mau meneguk ludahnya paksa dan menatap PSP yang seolah memanggil-manggilnya untuk dimainkan. "Kau curang Saru!" kata Yata sambil terus menatap PSP itu dengan pandangan–aku-ingin-benda-itu-sekarang-bagaimanapu n-caranya. "Baiklah aku terima..." jawab Yata akhirnya sambil membuang muka namun ekor matanya tak berhenti untuk menatap PSP itu. Biarlah dia memakai gaun bodoh hanya untuk beberapa jam, lagipula dia kan memakai topeng dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu soal itu.

Fushimi pun tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban dari Yata.

* * *

Acara ulang tahun sekolah pun dimulai. Seperti biasa acara pertama berisi sambutan-sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan guru-guru lainnya. Seharusnya orang tua Fushimi sebagai pemilik sekolah ini juga ikut, namun karena mereka sedang berada di luar negeri jadi apa boleh buat. Satu per satu acara berjalan dengan lancar dan kini tiba saatnya untuk kontes pangeran dan putri.

Semua peserta satu per satu mulai naik ke atas panggung dan memperkenalkan diri. Para peserta memakai pakaian ala bangsawan Eropa berupa gaun untuk putri dan jas untuk laki-laki. Dan kini tiba saatnya bagi Yata dan Fushimi untuk maju ke depan panggung.

Yata memakai gaun putih dengan renda merah, ia memakai rambut palsu yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, rambut palsunya panjang dan bergelombang dengan satu kepangan di rambut bagian kiri. Yata juga memakai sebuah bando berwarna putih dengan pita warna merah yang sama dengan topeng kacamatanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari darinya, Yata benar-benar ingin ditelan oleh bumi sekarang juga karena telah memakai pakaian perempuan seperti ini, apalagi dengan rambut panjang yang ia akui mirip perempuan dan manis. Dalam hati ia terus melapalkan kata 'PSP' agar ia selalu rileks dan tidak tegang.

Sementara itu Fushimi memakai setelan jas putih dengan bunga warna biru di sakunya. Ia memakai topeng kacamata berwarna biru tua. Sebagian gadis yang mengetahui bahwa itu Fushimi langsung bersorak gembira dan bertingkah centil. Fushimi hanya bisa tersenyum paksa kemudian melirik ke arah Yata yang kelihatan tegang. Remaja biru itu lalu menggandeng tangan Yata agar berdiri di dekatnya sebelum musik beralun.

Saat Fushimi menyentuh tangannya, Yata dengan cepat menghempaskannya dan menatap Fushimi dengan pandangan membunuh level 5. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal atas perlakuan Fushimi tadi sebelum ini.

_Flashback_

Yata sedang duduk di hadapan meja rias. Ia hanya diam saat beberapa wanita perias datang dan meriasnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yata dirias, jadi dia tidak suka dan tidak enak saat pipinya dioleskan beberapa cream aneh dan bedak yang baunya mirip bau perempuan. Setelah itu seorang _maid_ membawakan sebuah gaun putih dengan renda merah yang sangat manis. Yata terbelalak kaget.

"Aku harus menggunakan itu?" tanya Yata retoris. _Maid_ tersebut mengangguk dan menyerahkan gaun itu secara sopan. Cowok itu menatap gaun putih itu nanar dan menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan memakai gaun itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan gaun yang sangat pas di badannya. Para wanita perias yang berjumlah tiga orang itu bersorak riang dan kembali mengelilingi Yata. Wanita yang pertama memasangkan rambut palsu, yang kedua mengepang sedikit rambut palsu tersebut dan yang ketiga memasangkan bando dan topeng kacamata. Mereka terlihat sangat terampil sekali saat merias Yata.

"Selesai~" riang ketiga wanita itu bersamaan.

Yata kemudian berbalik dan membuka topeng kacamata tersebut lalu menatap cermin. Sosok yang dilihatnya apakah benar-benar dirinya? Wajahnya yang biasa menyeramkan berubah menjadi manis karena make-up, rambutnya tergerai panjang dan bergelombang, sangat terlihat manis ditambah kepangan di rambut tersebut. Sebuah bando yang ada di kepalanya pun makin menambah kesan manis pada Yata.

"WTH!" pekik Yata saat melihat dirinya sudah seperti seorang perempuan. "Ini memalukan..." gumamnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kemudian Fushimi datang dan melihat Yata yang tengah menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Apakah itu Misaki? Fushimi kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya kalau Misaki-nya bisa berubah menjadi semanis itu.

"Misaki~ sebaiknya kita latihan dulu sebentar, pergerakanmu masih sangat jelek~" kata Fushimi setengah mengejek. Yata menoleh dan memandang Fushimi kesal.

"Grr... aku tahu..." kata Yata ketus dan berusaha berjalan pelan, ia takut gaunnya akan terinjak.

"Kau lama sekali~" ejek Fushimi seraya terkekeh.

Yata melangkah sedikit cepat dan akhirnya ia jatuh terjungkal dengan wajah mencium lantai dengan nikmatnya. Bando yang ia gunakan sampai terlempar jauh ke depan Fushimi, remaja biru itu mengambil bando tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Yata.

Remaja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pangeran itu menjulurkan tangannya berniat untuk membantu sang putri yang terjatuh. Yata yang melihat uluran itu sedikit terpana dan menerima uluran itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap sampai...

Bruuk!

Yata menarik tangan Fushimi dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai dengan keras. "Rasakan itu Monyet sialan!" decak Yata menatap remeh Fushimi yang terjatuh dilantai. Haha, ternyata mengerjai Fushimi seru juga, pikir Yata.

Fushimi menyentuh kepalanya, menghela napas kemudian berdiri. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengerjai Yata sekarang, ia akan melakukannya di atas panggung nanti.

"Misaki~" ucapnya sambil memakaikan bando tersebut ke kepala Yata. "Nanti saat berdansa, cukup tatap mataku dan ikuti alunan musik. Jangan pikirkan orang lain, kau hanya boleh memikirkanku." Lanjutnya seraya menatap Yata lekat.

"Aku tidak akan menjamin. Kau tahu kan aku paling membenci melakukan hal aneh seperti itu." Tolak Yata kasar seraya membuang muka. Rambut panjangnya ikut bergerak sesuai gerakannya.

Fushimi menyentuh kedua pundak Yata. "Kalau kau tidak menurut PSP mu hilang~ Misaki~"

Yata kembali menggeram dan mengangguk dengan sangat terpaksa. Ia benar-benar benci harus berurusan dengan Monyet satu ini.

_End Flashback_

Akhirnya musik pun mengalun menandakan kontes dansa telah dimulai. Para pangeran dan putri tersebut kini mulai berdansa dengan indah dan senada dengan irama. Tapi tidak untuk Yata, ini salah! Dirinya benar-benar tidak siap kalau berdansa di hadapan orang sebanyak ini, meskipun ia memakai topeng tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatnya sangat grogi. Karena kepanikan Yata, dansa mereka berdua jadi tidak sinkron dan tidak sengaja Yata menginjak kaki Fushimi.

Sang cowok _megane_ tersebut menghela napas panjang. Kelihatannya mengajari Yata berdansa dalam satu hari itu sangat sulit, meski gerakannya sangat sedikit dan tidak sulit. "Misaki~" bisik Fushimi tepat ditelinga Yata. "Tatap mataku dan ikuti alunan musik. Lupakan orang lain dan pikirkan aku saja Misaki..." lanjut Fushimi dengan nada berat dan membuat bulu kuduk Yata kembali meremang.

Karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, akhirnya Yata menatap Fushimi dan mengikuti alunan musik. Ia mencoba melupakan orang-orang dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada Fushimi dan musik. Dan itu sepenuhnya berhasil.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Yata tersenyum lembut pada Fushimi, dengan terus menatap cowok dihadapannya Yata bisa berdansa mengikuti musik dan tidak grogi lagi. Hanya dengan memikirkan Fushimi saja, ia bisa bergerak bebas bersama gerakan Fushimi. Intinya mereka berdua bisa berdansa dengan sinkron. Fushimi yang melihat Yata tersenyum ke arahnya ikut tersenyum kecil dan mengajak Yata untuk berdansa dengan lebih semangat, elegan dan lembut.

Musik pun berhenti mengalun dan para peserta menghentikan dansa mereka. Dan kini tibalah saatnya pemilihan juara untuk lomba dansa ini. Dan tentu saja sang putra pemilik sekolah yang akan memenangkannya, terlihat curang bukan tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu sudah aturan.

Yata dan Fushimi maju ke depan panggung untuk menerima hadiah berupa mahkota pangeran dan putri. Yata melihat seluruh guru dan murid lainnya yang sedang menonton kontes ini, rasa paniknya kembali dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia melirik ke arah Fushimi yang tenang dan berbicara santai dengan sang juri.

Oh Yata benar-benar ingin segera berlari dari kontes menjengkelkan ini sekarang juga. Kenapa juga sih memberikan mahkotanya selama itu? Ia sudah tidak kuat berdiri di panggung ini, maka dari itu Yata hanya diam sambil meremas gaunnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar sejumlah siswi yang bergosip ria tentang 'siapa gadis itu?' ada juga 'Kok rasanya mereka pas dilihat ya?' dan yang terakhir cuma berkata 'Kyaaa~~' oke yang terakhir mungkin yang paling fanatik.

Yata terus merutuk Fushimi yang masih belum berhenti berbincang dengan juri itu. Padahal ia ingin segera turun dari panggung memalukan ini. Oi Monyet sialan? Cepatlah! Akhirnya Yata dengan tangan yang masih bergetar mencoba untuk menyenggol Fushimi dengan sikutnya. Padahal dalam hati Yata ingin menginjak kaki Fushimi dengan keras.

Fushimi yang merasakan senggolan dari sikut Yata sedikit menoleh dan melihat Yata yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Fushimi menautkan alisnya, padahal tapi Yata menunjukan ekspresi senang saat berdansa dengannya sekarang berubah kembali menjadi tatapan itu. Padahal Fushimi sangat menyukai senyuman Yata yang hanya ditunjukan padanya tadi. Bahkan tadi kalau bisa ia tidak ingin momen itu berhenti dan terus berjalan selamanya. Oke sepertinya itu hanya mimpi Fushimi.

Dan secara kebetulan sebuah ide muncul di otak Fushimi. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan Yata, Fushimi kemudian membungkuk ala seorang pangeran di jaman dulu yang hendak melamar seorang putri. Fushimi menyentuh lengann Yata dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Yata wajahnya langsung merona hebat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena grogi dan guncangan yang ia dapatkan. Dia benar-benar merutuk Fushimi karena telah melakukan hal gila seperti ini, Yata kemudian menutup matanya untuk menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

Melihat Yata yang menutup matanya ia bangkit. Fushimi menarik Yata dan segera mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut di hadapan semua orang. WTF?!

Eh? Yata yang masih lamban dalam memproses hanya diam dan setelah beberapa detik Fushimi melepaskan ciuman singkatnya ia tersadar dan merona hebat.

'Eh Saru menciumku di depan semua orang?' ini pasti bohong.

'Apa dia gila?' ini pasti mimpi.

"_What the_..." gumam Yata pelan sambil menatap Fushimi nanar.

**Yata POV**

Saru brengsek! Berani-beraninya ia melakukan hal memalukan itu di sini! Apakah dia ingin menyiksaku seperti itu? Oke aku akan menerima tantanganmu Saru!

Plak

Aku menampar pipinya kasar dan setelah itu meninggalkan Monyet bodoh itu yang mematung dengan seringaiannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan PSP itu, aku tidak peduli akan teriakan penonton, aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kontrak bodoh dengan persetujuan secara sepihak ini.

Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak akan menganggapmu ada Saru! Berapa kali pun kau mau menggodaku, menyapaku atau apapun, aku tidak akan pernah memberi respon!

AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGANGGAPMU ADA!

.

Akankah hubungan Misaki dan Saruhiko akan berhenti di sini?

* * *

.

To be continued

.

* * *

OMAKE

Waktu sebelum Fushimi menentukan gaun apa yang cocok untuk Yata...

Fushimi kini sedang melihat-lihat beberapa gaun yang ada di ruangan khususnya. Setelah ia mengirim e-mail pada Yata sampai jam empat subuh, dirinya langsung pergi ke ruangan khusus gaun di mansion-nya. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu namun dirinya masih belum menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk Yata. Ia mendengus dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti.

Remaja biru itu menyuruh pelayannya untuk menyembunyikan kamera tersembunyi di ruang ganti, tapi tentu saja kamera itu tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapapun. Jadi Fushimi sudah membeli kamera tersembunyi yang paling mahal, untuk di pasang di ruang ganti sesuai rencananya.

* * *

Saat Yata ganti baju dari seragam menjadi baju bebas...

Fushimi yang melihat Yata dengan santainya berganti pakaian di dalam ponsel-nya sibuk menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan keluar dari hidungnya, maka dari itu ia tidak melanjutkan 'acara menontonnya' dan memilih untuk menemui Yata di depan ruang ganti. Dalam hati Fushimi tertawa keras, meski Yata sudah menyelidiki semua sudut ruang ganti itu, Yata tetap tidak menemukan kamera tersembunyi itu.

* * *

Saat Yata ganti baju dari baju bebas menjadi gaun...

Fushimi langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya beberapa kali, bahkan jas yang ia pakai ikut kotor karena –yah-kalian-tahu-itu-apa, sehingga ia harus ganti baju lagi...

* * *

Saat Yata memakai gaun di hadapan Fushimi...

Remaja kacamata itu tertawa keras dalam hati, pikirannya sudah eror dan tidak waras. Jika dia tidak menahan dirinya, pasti Fushimi akan menjatuhkan air liurnya dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tongkat baseball untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu nyata.

* * *

Dan saat Yata berdansa dengan Fushimi...

Fushimi serasa terbang ke angkasa dan melanjutkan pikiran kotornya. Dimulai dari rencana bahwa setelah acara ini selesai ia akan mengunci Yata di dalam kamarnya dan melakukan... Oke ini masih rated T

Tapi setelah melihat Yata yang menamparnya dan segera pergi dari hadapannya, Fushimi seolah tak punya tenaga untuk mengejar, karena setelah itu para fans Fushimi bergerombol naik kepanggung dan mengerumuninya.

Naas nasibmu Fushimi...

* * *

Wow Misaki sudah diambang batas kemarahan pada Saruhiko dan di chapter depan Misaki tidak akan menanggapi semua kata-kata dari Saruhiko. Kyuu akan buat si Saru menderita banget di chapter depan oleh Kamamoto (di sini Kamamoto masih langsing dan keren XD) :D

Dan jika chapter depan lebih sedikit words-nya gapapa ya? Soalnya chapter ini udah nyampai 7400+ words.

* * *

**.**

**Makasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview fic ini :')**

**.**

* * *

Kamus~

Isshuukan = satu minggu

Getsuyoubi = Senin, Kayoubi = Selasa, Suiyoubi = Rabu, Mokuyoubi = Kamis

* * *

Balasan review non-login :

**kelaparut** : Dan seperti yang kamu pikirkan Misaki pake gaun ala kerajaan XD, gimana kamu suka? Atau nggak? XD, gimana udah manis belum ^^. Dan soal MikoRei saia juga gak peduli amat ma mereka #plaang, soalnya SaruMi number one wkwk XD, Makasih dah review ya~

**via heartfilia** : Eh? Via-chan masih 13 tahun? w, tenang-tenang di chapter ini Kyuu gak bikin yang hot lagi kok. Kyuu juga gak bisa bikin yang 'begituan' apalagi rated M, belum cukup umur~ xD Dan selamat dugaanmu tepat sekali Misaki dirias ala cewek~ X), Makasih dah review ya~

**Nisa Pico** : Naikin rated? Wah itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, mengingat Kyuu gak pernah bikin fic rated M dan gak bisa total, Kyuu masih belum cukup umur~ ^^ *ikutan curcol* tenang Hiatus Kyuu itu dulu waktu mau hadapin UN, jadi sekarang gak bakalan Hiatus dan bakal update terus :D, Misaki-nya udah pake gaun gimana~ unyu gak? w. Makasih dah review ya~

**Guest** : Gimana kamu udah tahu Misaki pake gaun apa? *ketawa-ketiwi*, makasih dah review ya~

See you in next chapter~

Review again? *nyodorin boneka chibi Misaki* xD

Kyuushirou


	5. Kinyoubi to Doyoubi

Khusus untuk chapter ini, Kyuu buat dua hari sekaligus yaitu Kinyoubi (Jum'at) dan Doyoubi (Sabtu), selamat membaca~

* * *

**Warning : OOC sangat!, AU, perubahan umur, typo, miss typo, majas, EYD, gaje, aneh, shounen-ai, kata-kata Yata yang sangat fulgar, dll.**

**Rated : T**

**K Project bukan milik saya! Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja!**

* * *

Remaja berambut oranye itu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi, ditangannya ia sudah membawa pakaian untuk mengganti gaun nista yang dipakainya hari ini. Dengan rasa amarah yang amat sangat ia membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ia membasuh mukanya kasar, membuka rambut palsunya kemudian melemparnya. Dan terakhir mengganti bajunya.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, riasan make-up sudah hilang dan ia sudah kembali berwajah normal. Yata-remaja tadi- melirik gaun nista yang tergeletak di lantai dan tak berniat untuk mengambilnya, tapi jika Yata membuang gaun itu pasti Fushimi akan minta ganti rugi, jadi dengan malas ia mengambil gaun itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Fushimi. Toh Fushimi tidak akan ada di sana saat ini.

Yata melihat panggung dari lantai dua dan ternyata benar, si Saru itu masih ada di sana dan berusaha lepas dari para fans-nya. Yata tersenyum sadis saat ia melihat Fushimi menderita seperti itu. Ia juga ingin membuat Fushimi kesal, tapi bagaimana caranya? Lalu Yata teringat akan rencananya waktu hari Senin, kelihatannya rencana itu bisa ia gunakan sekarang.

Setelah menyimpan gaun itu tepat di meja Fushimi. Yata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dan berniat pulang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, namun acara sekolah ini masih belum selesai bahkan kian meriah. Yata yang memang sedari dulu tidak menyukai acara ini lebih memilih untuk bermain _game_, daripada menghadiri acara bodoh ini.

Kini Yata sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, dengan malas ia berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Salahnya sendiri tidak membawa skateboard, akhirnya ia harus jalan kaki ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari sini.

"Yata-_san_?" sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Yata terdengar. Reflek yang dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang memanggil.

Yang memanggil tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan pulang sekarang? Kebetulan arah rumahku juga ke sana." Tunjuknya pada arah yang akan Yata tuju.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Ayo, Kamamoto!" seru Yata kemudian berjalan mendahului. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bicara panjang lebar dan mengeluarkan tenaga percuma. Jadi ia cuma diam dan menatap jalanan malam yang sepi dengan pandangan kosong. Yata hanya berharap rencananya bisa berhasil besok.

Kamamoto yang melihat Yata terdiam hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian ia teringat akan pembicaraannya tadi pagi. "Yata-_san_? Apa kau akan mengajariku bermain skateboard?"

Yata menoleh. "Ya, kalau kau mau aku akan mendaftarkanmu menjadi anggota Homra besok." Kata Yata kemudian kembali menatap jalanan.

Remaja berambut emas itu sedikit kaget dan merasa tidak enak. "Bukankah, besok kau harus bersama Fushimi-san. Kau kan pacarnya minggu ini. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian, nanti aku bisa berurusan dengan BP." Kamamoto menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil menatap ke samping.

Yata berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kamamoto tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku pacarnya? Apakah semua orang juga tahu? Kau jangan salah paham dia itu memaksaku, aku juga tidak ingin tapi dia benar-benar mengancamku, bahwa aku akan dikeluarkan sekolah jika aku menolak. Jadi jangan salah paham!" katanya panjang lebar dengan satu hembusan napas. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal.

Kamamoto mengangguk mengerti. "Sebenarnya hanya tebakanku saja sih. Karena akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat bersama jadi aku simpulkan begitu. Lagipula orang-orang juga tidak mengetahuinya kok."

Yata berhenti berjalan dan menghela napas panjang. "Ha-ah, aku pikir semua orang tahu, bisa gawat kalau sampai tahu." Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Remaja di samping Yata hanya tersenyum. "Jadi dipaksa ya? Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau besok—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Yata menoleh ke arah Kamamoto. "Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan Monyet bodoh itu," remaja oranye menghentakkan satu kakinya kesal, saat matanya menemukan sebuah batu, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menendangnya dengan kejam.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon bantuannya ya. Yata-_san_."

Yata mengangguk dan kembali menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

**Isshuukan**

**~Chapter 5~**

**-Kinyoubi to Doyoubi-**

* * *

Ini adalah hari ke-lima dari kontrak yang Fushimi lakukan secara paksa. Setelah ia melihat gedung sekolah dari sudut matanya ia berdecak malas. Remaja bersurai biru itu sangat kesal akan kejadian kemarin. Gara-gara fans-nya ia tidak sempat menjalankan rencananya sampai tuntas. Dasar fans sialan. Gerutunya.

Dengan angkuh remaja itu berjalan ke kelasnya, suasana di sekolah tampak sepi, tentu saja karena sebagian murid memilih untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah karena lelah akibat acara kemarin. Jadi yang sekolah hari ini hanya sebagian murid saja.

Fushimi berjalan menuju kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Yata. Jika Yata di kelas B, dirinya ada di kelas A. Awalnya Fushimi memang berniat untuk pindah kelas, tapi berhubung orang tuanya selalu mendesaknya agar senantiasa berada di kelas A –kelas yang paling unggulan di sekolah-. Maka dengan terpaksa ia menurut.

Ia memasuki ruangan kelasnya yang masih kosong untuk menyimpan tasnya, kemudian ia keluar kelas untuk menemui Yata. Ya, Fushimi mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan bayangan Yata di dalam kepalanya, ingin Fushimi menendang jauh wajah Yata di benaknya, namun berapa kali pun ia mencoba hasilnya tetap saja sama. Yata selalu ada di kepalanya.

Saat Fushimi memasuki kelas terlihat Yata yang sedang menatap jendela dengan pandangan riang, sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir sang remaja kacamata itu. "Ohayou Misaki~" Fushimi mulai berjalan mendekati Yata yang keliahatannya jadi membeku.

**Yata POV**

Ini dia si Saru datang. Hm, apa yang pertama aku lakukan ya? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku terlalu kesal untuk melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk diam dan terus memandang orang-orang dari jendela. Aku tau rencanaku hanya mengabaikannya saja, itu terdengar sangat mudah bukan? Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka merumitkan masalah.

"Misaki~ kau sedang melihat apa?"

Aku merasakan dia berjalan mendekat, namun aku tetap diam dan tidak memberi respon. Terserah dia mau memanggilku berapa kali, terserah dia mau mengolokku berapa kali, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk meladeninya. Bisa dibilang aku terlalu lelah untuk menjawab dan bertengkar, kalian juga tahu bukan, dia selalu saja membuatku marah, setiap perkataannya selalu menyulut api kemarahanku dan pada akhirnya kami malah saling mengejek dan baku hantam, untuk hari ini aku tidak ingin berkelahi, aku terlalu lelah akibat latihan dansa kemarin.

"Misaki?" dia menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dingin, setelah itu aku kembali menatap jendela. Yosh! Aku harap apa yang aku lakukan dapat membuatnya enyah dari hadapanku.

Dari sudut mataku aku menemukan Saru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian hendak menyentuh kepalaku. Dengan cepat aku menepisnya. Oh Monyet sialan, cepat kau pergi dari sini bodoh!

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku seadanya. Kemudian aku lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas. Tapi si Monyet itu menghalangiku.

"Ck, percuma kalau kau bersikap seperti itu padaku. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan meledak iya kan? Mi~sa~ki~" dia menyeringai menang.

Namun aku hanya menatapnya datar. Memang aku sangat membencinya saat ia mengeja namaku dengan seperti itu, tapi untuk hari ini aku akan membiarkannya seenaknya. Toh nanti ia akan capek sendiri.

Dan ternyata Monyet satu ini tidak pantang menyerah juga ya, gawat apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku sudah tak tahan untuk segera memukulnya, mencakarnya dan mencabik-cabiknya, setelah itu akan kubuang ke lubang hitam diluar angkasa agar ia tidak pernah datang lagi ke planet bumi ini.

Lalu, dari balik badan Saru aku melihat Kamamoto memasuki kelas dengan ekspresi canggung. Karena aku tahu hari ini bebas, aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Kamamoto untuk masuk anggoa Homra, dengan harapan aku bisa menjauh dari sosok menyebalkan bernama 'Monyet' dan bertubuh manusia di hadapanku.

"Kamamoto!" panggilku, aku segera meninggalkan Saru yang terdiam dengan wajah bingung. "Ayo kita temui Totsuka-_senpai_ dan Kusanagi-_senpai_! Aku akan mendaftarkanmu sekarang!" kataku riang kemudian mengait Kamamoto dan berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Saru yang terdiam. Ck, dia terdiam? Apakah dia akan menyerah? Yey rencana mudahku berhasil~

**Fushimi POV**

Misaki? Jadi rencanamu adalah mengabaikanku? Heh! Cara yang mudah sekali. Misaki? Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, pasti aku akan membuatmu kesal lagi. Hm.

Homra? Cih, geng itu. Jadi alasan Misaki dan Kamamoto dekat hanya soal Homra. Apa aku harus masuk juga ya? Ck. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam sekarang.

Dan kenapa kau Misaki? Ck, Homra. Homra. Homra. Apakah dipikiranmu hanya ada nama itu? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku membubarkan geng itu? Apakah kau tidak akan berkata Homra lagi?

Aah~ tapi jika aku melakukan hal itu...

Misaki pasti akan membunuhku...

Ck, menyebalkan!

**Normal POV**

Yata dan Kamamoto kini sedang berjalan di sekitar area kelas duabelas. Dan akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke kelas XII-C tempat di mana Totsuka dan Kusanagi berada.

"Totsuka-_senpai_, Kusanagi-_senpai_." Sapa Yata dan dengan seenaknya memasuki ruangan kelas yang sepi itu. Ya sudah kebiasaan Yata sih, saat masuk ke kelas _senpai_-nya ini dengan seenaknya, toh orang-orang yang menghuni kelas ini sudah mengenal Yata.

Dua remaja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menoleh bersamaan disertai senyuman. "Yata. Ada apa kemari?" Totsuka bertanya ramah. Ia menyimpan sebuah buku yang tadi ia baca kemudian menghampiri Yata dan Kamamoto.

"Ini, namanya Kamamoto Rikio, dan katanya dia ingin menjadi anggota Homra." Yata mendorong pelan Kamamoto untuk maju selangkah.

Remaja berkacamata ungu mengangguk mengerti. "_Sou ka_. Kalau begitu besok kau tinggal datang saja ke taman yang biasa kita gunakan untuk berkumpul, kebetulan Suoh dan Anna akan datang ke sana." Kata Kusanagi tak lupa seraya membenarkan kacamata ungu yang bertengger di hidungnya. Kusanagi juga tersenyum simpul pada Kamamoto.

Yata yang mendengar hal itu langsung berjingkrak riang. "Benarkah? Apa besok ada perkumpulan dadakan?" ia bertanya dengan antusias. Yata sangat senang karena besok akan ada perkumpulan yang menurutnya sangat mengasyikan.

Kusanagi menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak, biasanya setiap hari Sabtu, aku, Totsuka, Suoh dan Anna sering berkumpul untuk bermain _game_ tebakan. Meski pada dasarnya hanya aku dan Totsuka yang main."

Remaja bersurai oranye itu merengut. "Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku!" katanya sedikit kesal. Padahal Yata kan sangat senang bila bisa berkumpul dengan orang yang ia kagumi. Kenapa dirinya tidak diberitahu dari awal?

Totsuka dan Kusanagi tersenyum tak bersalah. "Habis Yata-_chan_ kan tidak suka _game_ yang melibatkan kata-kata, kupikir kau tidak suka." Kusanagi kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya sih, tapi setidaknya kalian kan memberitahuku." Yata berbicara pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya. Apakah dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna bagi Homra sehingga hanya anggota penting yang hadir. Uh Yata merasa tersisihkan.

"Yata, kau tak usah sesedih itu. Mulai sabtu besok kau boleh ikut kok." Totsuka kemudian menatap Kamamoto. "Kamamoto juga boleh ikut."

Yata bersorak gembira sambil tersenyum senang. Rasa kesal dan amarahnya menghilang begitu saja. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi bersama anggota Homra dalam waktu seminggu sekali dan bukan sebulan sekali, ah rasanya Yata sedang berada di dunia mimpi sekarang.

Kemudian Yata menoleh ke arah Kamamoto dan tersenyum dan akhirnya remaja emas itu pun ikut tersenyum. Setelah itu Yata berpamitan dan mengajak Kamamoto untuk bermain skateboard, karena hari ini sekolah bebas.

Kusanagi dan Totsuka pun saling pandang dan mengerutkan kening mereka melihat Yata dan Kamamoto yang bersama, dalam hati mereka bertanya. 'Apa mereka tidak apa-apa bersama?'

* * *

Yata menjatuhkan skateboard-nya kemudian menaikinya dengan lincah ia menggunakan trik-trik andalannya di lapangan skateboard ini. Kamamoto yang melihatnya berdecak kagum dengan pandangan berbinar. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin bermain, namun ia selalu terjatuh. Dan sekarang ada orang yang ahli yang akan mengajarinya.

Kamamoto sebenarnya takut untuk bersama Yata sekarang. Dirinya takut akan menjadi sasaran oleh Fushimi karena merusak hari mereka. Tapi karena Yata berkata tidak apa-apa, jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk pergi bersama Yata. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kamamoto merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Remaja bersurai emas itu bergidik ngeri saat merasakan hawa membunuh itu makin kuat dan dekat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencoba mencari asal hawa itu. Dan anehnya ia tidak menemukan seorang pun kecuali Yata dan dirinya.

Memang lapangan skateboard ini sangat luas, jadi sulit untuk memperkirakan seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi. Dan sepertinya lapangan ini sangat cocok untuk bermain petak umpet atau dalam bahasa Sundanya _ucing sumput_.

Kamamoto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan aura ini akhirnya memanggil Yata. "Yata-san! Bisakah kau kemari sebentar." Ia melihat Yata memiringkan kepalanya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yata polos dan sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa yang Kamamoto rasakan.

"Apa kau merasakan kita sedang diawasi?" Kamamoto bergidik kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari asal hawa ini.

Yata yang melihat remaja di depannya tampak menunjukan ekspresi gusar. Akhirnya ia pun mengikuti gerakan Kamamoto untuk mencari seseorang, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan satu orang pun kecuali mereka. Yata melihat ke arah barat di sana hanya ada nenek-nenek dan cucunya, di arah utara hanya ada sepasang kekasih. Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh.

Yata menepuk pundak Kamamoto. "Tidak ada yang aneh kok! Nah sekarang coba kau naik skateboard-mu dan coba untuk berdiri di atasnya." ucap Yata. Meskipun dirinya masih penasaran akan perkataan Kamamoto tadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi Kamamoto agar tidak memikirkan hawa diawasi. Ia melihat wajah Kamamoto yang sedikit girang dan menjatuhkan skateboard-nya. Yata tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya berhasil membuat Kamamoto tidak menunjukan wajah horor lagi.

Kamamoto mengangguk kemudian mencoba melupakan hawa itu dengan menaiki skateboardnya. Ia telah berhasil berdiri di atas skateboard dan mencoba untuk menjalankannya. Dan...

Bruk

Yata _sweatdrop_ melihat posisi Kamamoto yang terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit yaitu tubuh terjungkal dengan wajah mencium tanah satu tangan menyentuh skateboard dan satu kakinya terangkat keastas, sungguh posisi yang naas. "Kau tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, pertama satu kakimu dulu lalu..."

Mereka pun memulai latihan secara perlahan, dan Kamamoto sedikit-sedikit mampu untuk menjalankan skateboard-nya, meskipun sering jatuh dan Yata harus berkali-kali membantu Kamamoto untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sangat kaku.

"Bagus, kau sudah bisa dasarnya. Tinggal melancarkan." Yata tersenyum. Sebenarnya dalam hati Yata tidak percaya bahwa mengajari seseorang bermain skateboard itu sangat sulit dan memerlukan tenaga yang sangat ekstra. Kemudian Yata duduk di atas skateboard-nya dan memperhatikan Kamamoto yang sedang menjalankan skateboard-nya meski pelan-pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut karena ajarannya berhasil.

"Misaki~ bagaimana kalau kau juga mengajariku hm..." sebuah suara yang sudah Yata kenal terdengar. Akibat suara itu Yata menghentikan senyumnya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Saru..." desis Yata saat kedua bola matanya melihat Fushimi yang tengah membawa satu skateboard? Dalam hati Yata bertanya-tanya untuk apa si Saru itu membawa skateboard? Mau bertandingkah? Yata rasa Fushimi bukan orang yang tertarik dengan skateboard deh.

Fushimi yang melihat Yata terdiam kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Kau mau kan Misaki~" lanjutnya dengan wajah menjengkelkannya. Ia menyeringai lebar dan menjatuhkan skateboarnya ke bawah.

Twicth

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Yata, namun ia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya Saru!" kecam Yata, dalam hati ia terus berkata sabar, sabar, dan sabar. Kalau dia marah berarti dia akan kalah dari permainan yang ia mulai sendiri, dan Yata benci kekalahan.

Remaja kacamata itu terkekeh. "Perlu bukti?" satu kaki Fushimi ia letakan di atas skateboard. Ia mengambil posisi untuk bermain, namun setelah Yata perhatikan dengan baik Fushimi sepertinya enggan untuk memainkan skateboard itu.

Akhirnya Yata menggeram dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan Fushimi dengan berjalan menuju Kamamoto, dan itu lima puluh persen berhasil. "Kamamoto, kita pindah saja." titah Yata kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara itu Kamamoto yang sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya terdiam dan mulai menganalisa. Jangan-jangan hawa membunuh tadi itu berasal dari Fushimi?

"Kau mau menghindar Misaki~ heh, cara yang aneh..." cela Fushimi sambil menggunakan nada yang seratus persen lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Fushimi sengaja menggunakan nada itu untuk membuat Yata marah, karena ia tahu bahwa Yata sedang berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

Yata berusaha untuk mengabaikan dengan terus berjalan ke depan. Padahal di dalam kepala Yata sudah tersimpan berbagai jurus untuk menghajar si Monyet itu, namun sekali lagi ia harus sabar. S-A-B-A-R. Tekannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Remaja bersurai biru itu menyeringai lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Yata yang sedang terdiam menunggu Kamamoto datang dari arena skateboard. "Misaki~ oh iya dalam bahasa inggris artinya '_Beautiful Blossom_' hm, Sakura yang cantik. Bukankah itu nama perempuan ya?" kata Fushimi mengambil pose berpikir ala detektif. Wajahnya ia ekspresikan seolah tak bersalah dan tampak berpikir.

Yata yang mendengar namanya diejek bahkan Fushimi mengetahui arti nama itu dan parahnya Fushimi menyebut itu nama perempuan? Habislah kesabaran Yata yang ia pendam. "SARUU! MATI KAU!" teriak Yata kemudian melempar skateboardnya dan berlari ke arah Fushimi.

Remaja berkacamata itu tersenyum senang karena Misaki-nya telah kembali seperti biasa, dan dengan santainya ia menghindari semua pukulan dari Yata. Apa yang ia katakan itu seratus persen nyata. Tadi pagi Fushimi iseng mencari 'arti nama Misaki' di Google, dan artinya berpariasi, ada senyuman yang indah, sakura yang cantik dan lain-lain, dan yang paling dominan ada di internet, bahwa nama Misaki adalah nama untuk anak perempuan.

Dengan bringas Yata terus melancarkan pukulannya meski terus meleset tapi ia tetap tidak menghentikannya. Kamamoto yang melihat itu hanya diam, ingin melerai tidak mungkin. Jadi ia hanya diam sambil menatap ngeri.

Grab

Fushimi menangkap kedua tangan Yata, otomatis yang ditangkap meronta. "SARU BRENGSEK LEPAS! SIALAN!" Yata terus berontak sampai dirinya tidak sadar bahwa Fushimi telah menyuntikkan sesuatu ke sebelah tangannya. Dalam sekejap Yata merasa tenaganya habis dan pandangannya berubah gelap.

"Yata-_san_?" Kamamoto menunjukan raut khawatir saat melihat Yata telah pingsan dan tengah dipeluk oleh Fushimi.

Fushimi menatap Kamamoto tajam. "Ini hanya obat tidur, dan untukmu jangan dekati Misaki lagi kalau tidak ingin menanggung akibatnya!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Fushimi pergi dengan Yata yang ada di gendongannya. Ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kamamoto yang menganga ngeri. Ia tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang menatap dirinya aneh, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Misaki. Sudah cukup ia melihat keakraban Yata dan Kamamoto yang membuat dirinya kesal dan marah. Jadi sekarang, biarkan Fushimi melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan.

Remaja biru itu memasukan Yata ke dalam mobilnya, hari ini ia sengaja membawa seorang supir karena dirinya ingin memeluk Yata yang tengah tertidur seperti sekarang. Iris biru lautannya menatap sosok Yata yang tertidur sangat nyaman dipelukannya. Wajah Yata yang tertidur polos di dekapannya ini membuat rasa sakit, kesal dan marahnya hilang.

Ia menyentuh pipi Yata dengan lembut dan menyibakkan rambutnya. Fushimi tahu bahwa tindakan ini sangatlah tidak wajar dan kasar-yaitu menyuntikan obat tidur-, tapi dirinya pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain agar Yata bisa bersamanya, ia tahu Yata sangat membencinya, dan itu tidak apa-apa bagi Fushimi. Karena pada dasarnya benci dan cinta itu sama, yaitu orang yang kita cintai atau benci akan selalu ada di dalam kepala kita bukan? Maka dari itu meskipun Yata tidak menyukai Fushimi dan hanya membencinya, itu tidak apa-apa, Fushimi sudah senang kalau dirinya ada di dalam kepala Yata, meskipun ia harus menjadi sosok yang dibenci sekali pun.

Fushimi tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah Yata merengut kemudian mengigau, satu tangannya tampak ingin menggapai sesuatu, namun setelah rengutan itu hilang Yata tersenyum lembut dalam tidurnya. Remaja beriris aqua itu kembali tersenyum lembut untuk kedua kalinya, asal kalian tahu Fushimi itu jarang sekali tersenyum lembut pada siapa pun. Senyuman yang ia berikan pada orang lain hanyalah senyum formal atau bisnis. Tidak pernah ia tunjukan senyuman lembut ini, namun sekarang ia dua kali tersenyum lembut pada Yata?

"Misaki..." bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata dengan nada berat. "Misaki..."

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Fushimi membisikkan kata 'Misaki' ditelinga Yata, dan itu membuat tidur Yata terganggu dan Yata pun bergerak gelisah. Melihat itu Fushimi menyeringai, ia kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Yata dua kali dan mengeratkan pelukannya seolah Yata akan pergi jauh setelah ini.

* * *

Sosok bersurai oranye itu membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan biasa. Ia mengucek matanya dan menatap jendela. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, ini kamarnya. Tidak salah lagi ini adalah kamar Yata, tapi bagaimana dirinya bisa ada di sini? Bukankah tadi dia sedang berada di arena skateboard? Lalu kenapa dirinya bisa...

"Kau sudah bangun Misaki~"

Yata terbelalak melihat Fushimi yang sedang duduk di kursi berlajarnya. "Saru! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Yata mencoba berdiri namun kepalanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah mengantarmu pulang?" Fushimi bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Yata. Remaja oranye itu merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang ini. Namun ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak percaya! Di mana Kamamoto?" Yata bertanya sambil menunjuk Fushimi lantang.

"Ck. Dia sudah pulang. Kenapa juga kau harus memikirkan orang itu!" nada Fushimi terdengar tidak suka ditelinga Yata, dan Yata tahu kalau Fushimi berbohong, kapan sih Fushimi tidak berbohong pada Yata?

Yata menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berdecak malas. "Che- aku tahu kau berbohong Saru! Aku tahu kalau kau menyuntikkan sesuatu dilenganku tadi! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sih! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirimu!" Yata memaksakan berdiri dan menatap nyalang Fushimi yang kini telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Fushimi menundukan wajahnya, tapi Yata tahu kalau Fushimi sedang tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin tahu? Hm?" bisik Fushimi dan masih bisa di dengar oleh Yata.

Bruk

Remaja berkacamata itu mendorong Yata ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Kedua bola mata mereka saling bertemu dan bertatapan, napas mereka pun kini menyatu.

"SARU! Cepat menyingkir!" bentak Yata berontak. Fushimi terus menatap Yata.

"Kau bilang kenapa kan? Kau ingin jawabannya kan?" Fushimi berekspresi serius dan menatap Yata lekat. Dalam hati ia sedang berperang antara mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, atau kembali berbohong. Dan satu pertanyaan yang paling mempengaruhi kepala Fushimi. 'Apakah Yata masih akan bersamanya atau mengilang jika ia menyatakan perasaannya.'

Yata terdiam dan mencoba menatap Fushimi, ia merasa risih karena wajah mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh senti sehingga ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Fushimi yang menerpa wajahnya. "A-apa? Cepat k-katakan!" entah kenapa Yata menjadi gagap seperti ini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menjadi gugup seperti ini, yang jelas ia hanyalah ingin mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari Fushimi.

Dan sudah dua menit mereka hanya berpandangan dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti itu. Yata yang memang pada dasarnya tidak sabaran mulai menggeram. "Monyet bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja! C-cepat katakan!" Yata hendak memukul Fushimi, namun setelah melihat Fushimi membuka mulutnya ia segera menghentikan niatnya.

"Misaki, pertama aku tidak ingin kau bersama orang lain. Kedua, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memuja Homra atau Mikoto..." Yata men-_deathglare_ Fushimi karena memanggil nama Mikoto sembarangan. "Ketiga, kau tidak boleh terlalu sering grogi melihat perempuan dan yang keempat..."

"Cukup! Heh! Memangnya aku ini apa? Aku bukanlah hewan peliharaanmu yang dengan mudahnya kau atur, dan itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan! Aku kan bertanya apa alasanmu berbuat seperti ini bukannya peraturan baru!" bentak Yata marah.

Fushimi yang melihat wajah Yata yang memerah karena marah pun hanya menghela napas, dirinya tahu bahwa Yata tidak akan pernah tahu arti dari ucapan Fushimi yang intinya Fushimi cemburu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi Yata terlalu lola untuk mengerti perkataan Fushimi, dan bodohnya lagi Fushimi karena dia tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih.

"Misaki~ kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa mauku~" setelah mengucapkan kata itu Fushimi kian mendekatkan wajahnya. Yata berusaha berontak saat hidung Fushimi dan dirinya sudah bersentuhan.

Pip pip pip

Suara dari PDA milik Fushimi berbunyi dan dengan sangat terpaksa Fushimi bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasur, sementara itu Yata yang entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat langsung bangun dan berniat untuk memaki Fushimi, tapi...

"Bisakah ditunda? Besok aku tidak bisa..." Fushimi tampak menunjukan raut khawatir. "Aku mohon bisakah ditunda minggu depan?" Fushimi bertanya dengan nada yang ramah dan sopan, sangat berbeda dengan kata-kata yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari, dan itu membuat Yata memiringkan kepala dan menyimpulkan kalau Fushimi sedang berbicara dengan orang tuanya.

"Eh? Sekarang?" raut remaja kacamata itu nampak terkejut. "Iya, baiklah sekarang aku akan pulang. Iya. Baik. Sampai jumpa." Fushimi menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap Yata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau beruntung Misaki... Besok aku akan keluar kota karena ayahku yang memaksaku untuk hadir pada acara ulang tahun perusahaan. Besok kau bebas... Nikmatilah..." kata Fushimi kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan lesu. Dengan ini Fushimi memutuskan semuanya pada Yata, ia akan membiarkan Yata berpikir sejenak akan keberadaan dirinya di mata Yata. Jadi dia berniat untuk menghilang sehari di depan Yata. Apakah Yata akan merindukannya? Hm, Fushimi tersenyum miris dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya sudah banyak berbuat salah pada Yata, jadi jika Yata memang tidak menerimanya, itu hanyalah sebuah balasan atas semua perlakuannya.

Fushimi menatap jendela kamar Yata dari dalam mobilnya, ia berharap kalau Yata akan muncul di balik jendela dan menatapnya. Namun itu kan hanya keinginan, toh aslinya Yata tidak ada sampai mobil berjalan menjauh.

Tanpa Fushimi sadari sebenarnya Yata secara diam-diam terus memperhatikan kepergian Fushimi yang aneh itu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa sikap Fushimi itu sangat gampang berubah sih? Dan Yata tahu, dari wajah Fushimi bahwa remaja biru itu sedang menutupi sesuatu. Dan itu percuma jika Yata tebak, karena pada dasarnya dirinya memang tidak mengerti tentang Fushimi.

Dan ketika Yata teringat akan perkataan Fushimi tadi ia berjingkrak senang, kemudian matanya menatap langit yang warnanya telah senada dengan rambutnya. Besok, ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan anggota Homra tanpa gangguan Fushimi. Aih senangnya~

Ngomong-ngomong besok kan hari Sabtu Fushimi tidak akan ada, jadi... Yata terdiam sejenak saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa waktunya bersama Fushimi tinggal sebentar lagi, tinggal tersisa hari Minggu. Dan Yata pun memutuskan untuk tidak marah-marah pada hari Minggu, ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan baik. Ya meskipun dirinya tidak suka akan apa yang diperbuat Fushimi, tapi Yata akui ini adalah pacaran kontrak yang cukup berkesan dan menakjubkan. Meskipun Yata tahu dirinya selalu diperlakukan seenaknya. Hari Minggu~ Yata akan mencoba akrab di hari terakhir itu, itung-itung tidak membuat wajah Fushimi marah lagi...

"Berapa jam aku tidur? Aku harap si Saru tidak melakukan apa-apa..." gumam Yata sambil merinding disko. Tenang saja Yata, Fushimi cuma memperhatikan wajahmu saja, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

**-Doyoubi-**

* * *

Saat ini Yata, Kamamoto, Totsuka, Kusanagi, Anna, dan Suoh sedang berada di taman. Mereka kini tengah duduk di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Dan sekarang Kamamoto sudah resmi menjadi anggota Homra.

Yata merasa sangat senang karena bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap seperti saudara. Mereka senang bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita bersama dan menunjukan kebolehan terbarunya, seperti Totsuka yang mulai ahli dalam mengambil photo dan video yang pada akhirnya semua orang –kecuali Totsuka- harus menjadi model dari kamera Totsuka.

Totsuka entah keberapa kalinya ia mengambil gambar teman-temannya. Yang jelas dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat senang. "Anna sekarang giliranmu." Totsuka mengambil posisi yang pas untuk memotret Anna. Gadis kecil pendiam itu tersenyum kecil dengan polosnya dan berpose malu-malu. "_Kawaii_~" Totsuka mengambil beberapa photo sekaligus dan tersenyum puas setelahnya.

Melihat matahari yang sudah tepat berada di atas kepala mereka Totsuka pun berniat untuk memulai _game_ terakhirnya yaitu tebak-tebakan. "_Ne_, sudah hampir siang. Bagaimana kalau kitamain tebakan cerita sekarang yuk!" ajaknya disertai senyuman manis.

Yang lainnya saling pandang dan mengangguk kecil. "Siapa saja yang ingin ikut?" tanya Totsuka. Kusanagi, Yata dan Kamamoto mengangkat tangannya menunjukan bahwa mereka akan ikut bermain. "Jadi siapa yang pertama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Biar aku saja." Kusanagi angkat bicara dan mulai berekspresi serius disertai senyuman penuh arti. "Harga burung yang paling mahal kira-kira apanya?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Yata, Kamamoto dan Totsuka saling berpandangan dan mulai berpikir.

"Suaranya." Jawab Totsuka dengan berbinar karena yakin jawabannya pasti benar.

Kusanagi bergeleng pelan Totsuka pun merengut karena jawabannya salah. "Kalau begitu pasti badannya iya kan?" jawab Kamamoto dengan senyuman khas-nya yang mampu melelehkan semua perempuan disertai aura blink-clink.

Dan sekali lagi Kusanagi menggeleng pelan. Kini giliran Yata yang menggaruk kepalanya, ia mulai berpikir keras dan akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya. "Pasti bulunya kan? Aku lihat di TV kalau burung yang bulunya bagus harganya sangat mahal." Seru Yata sambil nyengir.

"Yata-_chan_, ada lho burung yang tanpa bulu, jauh lebih mahal harganya daripada yang mempunyai bulu." Kusanagi menatap teman-temannya bergantian dan tersenyum lembut.

Lima menit berlalu mereka berpikir namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, jawab ini salah, jawab itu salah, mencoba bertanya pada Anna atau Suoh tak kunjung memeberi jawaban. Sebenarnya apa sih jawabannya!

Yata mengerang frustasi. "Sudah ah aku menyerah! Apa jawabannya Kusanagi-_senpai_?" tanya Yata yang disambut anggukan dari Totsuka dan Kamamoto.

Kusanagi menyentuh kacamatanya dan tersenyum menang. "Tentu saja **nyawanya,** percuma kalau burung yang memiliki suara, badan, dan bulu yang bagus tapi sudah mati."

Gubrak

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat simpel dari Kusanagi membuat Totsuka, Yata dan Kamamoto bergubrak ria, dalam kepala mereka bergumam 'kenapa jawaban itu tak terpikirkan.' Tapi dalam kenyataan...

"Itu sudah jelas tahu!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil menutup wajah masing-masing dengan tangannya. Sementara itu Kusanagi hanya tersenyum polos, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Anna yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kusanagi! Pertanyaanmu aneh. Baiklah sekarang giliranku." Totsuka terseyum ramah. "Kalian lebih memilih jadi sarjana atau mahasiswa?" tanyanya.

Yata nyengir. "Tentu sarjana donk! Kan keren!" Yata mengacungkan satu lengannya ke atas dengan penuh percaya diri. Kamamoto ikut mengangguk, sepertinya ia setuju dengan jawaban Yata. Dan Kusanagi terus diam sambil berpikir, karena dia tahu kalau Totsuka itu sering menggunakan trik yang aneh dalam setiap pertanyaan, jadi ia memilih diam dan menunggu Totsuka menjelaskan maksudnya.

Remaja berambut sebahu berwarna _cream_ itu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tapi menurutku lebih baik menjadi mahasiswa lho~"

'Tuh kan benar, pasti dia punya penjelasan yang aneh.' Batin Kusanagi.

"Eh?" Yata dan Kamamoto menunjukan wajah tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

Totsuka menyimpan kamera yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Kalau ada mahasiswa jadi supir angkot bakal dipuji bahwa dia itu kreatif, kalau sarjana yang jadi supir angkot akan disindir capek-capek kuliah cuma bisa jadi supir angkot gak level." katanya sambil mengada-ngada tangannya.

"Waah kau benar Totsuka-_senpai_~" kata Yata dengan polosnya.

"Menurutku kita jadi mahasiswa untuk menjadi sarjana bukan? Jadi sama saja'kan?" kata Anna yang ikut bicara dan menatap datar Yata, Kamamoto, Totsuka dan Kusanagi. Sepertinya ia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Totsuka. "Dan kenapa supir angkot dibawa-bawa." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan datar seperti tadi, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Suoh dan tersenyum kecil.

Krik krik krik

Suara jangkrik terdengar, dan akhirnya keempat orang itu hanya saling tatap dan bengong. Apa yang dikatakan Anna ada benarnya, padahal mereka itu sudah besar tapi kalah argumen dengan seorang gadis kecil. Mau dibawa kemana harga diri mereka? Dan setelah itu acara tebak-tebakan tidak dilanjutkan karena mereka masih merasa pundung pada Anna. Memang pada dasarnya mereka hanya ingin bercanda tapi mereka terlalu setuju dengan jawaban Totsuka –kecuali Kusanagi- dan akhirnya mereka setuju. Yata merasa benar-benar tertohok dikatai seperti itu. Aah~ sudahlah lagi pula ini hanya permainan bukan?

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang, mereka pun berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Yata ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di taman ini dan menikmata suasana taman yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Bola matanya menatap teman-temannya menjauh dari taman. Ia tersenyum kecil, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak bercanda dan tertawa bersama mereka, terakhir bulan lalu ya? Karena bulan ini Fushimi menganggunya. Ah bicara soal Fushimi Yata langsung menggeleng-geleng pelan. Khusus untuk hari ini ia tidak ingin mengingat remaja biru itu, tidak!

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dan duduk dibawahnya. Yata juga bingung kenapa ia memilih pohon ini daripada pohon-pohon lain yang ada di taman ini. Padahal pohon ini kan pohon yang digunakan Fushimi untuk mengintipnya beberapa hari lalu. Dia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap dedaunan pohon yang rindang dan berwarna hijau, warna kesukaannya setelah merah. Tidak sengaja bola matanya menemukan beberapa pasangan yang sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

Yata tersenyum kecil. Apakah ia menginginkan pacaran yang seperti itu? Di mana keduanya selalu harmonis dan tidak saling bertengkar? Tapi bukankah itu sangat membosankan? Yata mengusap kepalanya pelan karena pemikiran anehnya barusan. Yang jelas hari ini ia merasa bosan.

Waktu serasa berjalan sangat pelan bagi Yata, padahal ia sudah berjalan mengelilingi taman tiga kali, mengunjungi kedai es krim, bermain _game_ di toko terdekat. Namun hal itu sama sekali belum membuat waktu berjalan cepat karena ternyata sekarang baru pukul empat sore, dan Yata pun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kota, dengan harapan rasa bosannya hilang.

* * *

Fushimi telah beristirahat di kamarnya, ya sekarang ia sudah berada di rumahnya meskipun ia harus memaksa dulu untuk pulang. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bingung tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, waktu bersama Yata hanya tinggal besok, dan ia pun tidak yakin bisa membuat Yata jatuh padanya.

Remaja biru itu sudah berkali-kali memutar otaknya untuk mencari trik yang bagus, namun tidak ada. Oh kemana otak jeniusnya? Kalau menyangkut Yata pasti otaknya sulit untuk diajak kompromi.

Maka dari itu ia hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu ia teringat sesuatu hal yang bagus. Bukankah ini musim panas? Bagaimana kalau ia mengajak Yata ke pantai? Ck. Pasti Yata akan menolak ajakannya. Fushimi mencoba berpikir lagi namun tak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya Fushimi pun menyerah mungkin besok ia hanya akan mengajak Yata jalan-jalan, itu pun jika Yata tidak menolak. Fushimi mendecak sebal, kenapa mengajak seorang Yata Misaki itu sangat sulit sih?

"Misaki..." gumam Fushimi sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

* * *

Yata tiba-tiba bergidik sejenak. Ia menoleh kesekitarnya dan tidak menemukan apapun, mungkin tadi hanya perasaannya saja. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena hari sudah hampir menjelang malam.

Remaja itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok yang –mungkin- dibencinya sedang bersandar di dinding pagar rumahnya. Fushimi menoleh dan menatap Yata dengan pandangan biasa, yang justru membuat Yata bingung. Kemana sifat jailnya?

Yata memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati Fushimi. "Ada apa kau kemari? Kau bilang hari ini aku bebas." Ketus Yata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti senang kan?" Yata langsung menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang memilih menatap langit. Apa yang dilihatnya ini nyata? Fushimi tidak mengejek atau menunjukan seringainya? Ah dunia pasti kiamat, batin yata tak percaya

"Tentu saja aku senang. Hari sungguh sangat menyenangkan bila kau tidak ada." Jawab Yata senang dengan senyuman angkuh yang maksudnya mengejek.

Fushimi terdiam dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Yata yang sedang kebingungan. Dalam hati Fushimi, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Saru? Kepalamu tidak terbentur kan?" Yata kemudian menyentuh kening Fushimi dan membuat yang disentuh tersenyum samar-saking samarnya tidak terlihat bahkan oleh Yata yang ada di depannya-.

Fushimi kemudian mencengkram Yata dan mengarahkannya ke dinding. Ya, intinya Yata telah dihimpit oleh dinding dan Fushimi. "Grr. Jadi yang tadi cuma akting ya? Ck. Kau benar-benar..." kata-kata Yata terpotong saat Fushimi kian mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan reflek Yata menutup matanya. Namun setelah sekian detik berlalu tidak ada yang terjadi Yata kemudian membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu kok." Fushimi menjauhkan dirinya dan menghela napas. "Misaki? Besok adalah hari terakhir kita, aku harap kau mau datang ke taman jam sepuluh pagi. Sampai jumpa." Kata Fushimi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yata yang diam membeku.

Yata sangat tidak percaya dengan kelakukan Fushimi. Kemana Fushimi yang selalu menggoda, mengejek dan mengeja namanya dengan nada menyebalkan? Kemana? Apakah Fushimi yang ia lihat barusan itu asli?

Setelah beberapa menit mematung, Yata pun memutuskan untuk memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Saat ini Yata tak berhenti untuk memikirkan kejadian tadi, ia masih tidak mengerti Fushimi.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu bagus kalau si Saru itu tidak mengejekku lagi? Jadi dia sudah sadar ya? Tapi..." Yata menghentikan kata-katanya dan memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang? Saru! Sebenarnya kau kenapa!" teriak Yata frustasi. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus pusing-pusing memikirkan Monyet itu.

"Akh! Pasti kau memakai dukun agar aku terus memikirkamu iya kan!" erang Yata ngawur seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah itu Yata mencoba untuk tidur, ia berjanji akan meminta penjelasan pada Fushimi dan juga...

* * *

Sementara itu Fushimi dengan lunglai menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dengan wajah yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. "Misaki... Kau sangat terlihat manis tadi... Kau membuatku gila! Padahal hanya beberapa jam saja tidak melihatmu tapi efeknya seperti ini. Akh! Besok aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu karena besok adalah hari terakhir!" Fushimi kembali menyeringai dan menyiapkan beberapa rencana di dalam otaknya. Tapi Fushimi segera menghentikan seringainya, bukankah hari terakhir seharusnya indah?

Meskipun besok adalah hari terakhirnya bisa 'memiliki' Yata, ia akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Dan kira-kira apa yang akan direncanakan Fushimi?

* * *

Hari ke lima dan ke enam sudah dijalani Yata dengan cukup baik dan tidak semenyebalkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan hari ketujuh yang merupakan hari terakhir...

Sad ending?

Happy ending?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Oke Kyuu buat cerita selingan dan tidak nyambung dengan cerita asli~ Kyuu harap kalian suka~ (^o^)V

* * *

OMAKE

"**Benarkah?"**

Yata yang terkenal murid yang cukup bermasalah di sekolahnya mencoba untuk menjahili gurunya Adolf.

Yata : "Benarkah jika seseorang yang belum mengerjakan sesuatu tidak mendapat hukuman?" (_menunjukan wajah polos_)

Adolf : "Ya tentu saja, kan belum dilakukan jadi tidak masalah." (_tersenyum ramah_)

Yata : "Asyiiik!" (_berteriak girang_)

Adolf : "Kenapa kau tampak senang begitu Yata?"

Yata : "Soalnya aku belum mengerjakan PR hehehe..."

(GUBRAK)

Adolf : "Itu lain lagi!" (_mulai naik darah_)

Yata : "Tapi'kan tadi _sensei_ bilang tidak akan dihukum bila kita belum mengerjakan sesuatu, jadi aku gak dihukum, yey! Kalau _sensei_ bohong berarti _sensei_ bukan guru yang baik." (_menjulurkan lidah dan langsung lari_)

Adolf : "Awas kau!" (_mengejar Yata_)

* * *

"**Sok Inggris"**

Di sebuah bandara Internasional, Yata yang sedang menunggu saudaranya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencarinya. Karena tidak konsentrasi, ia menubruk seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Karena di sini bandara internasional, Yata terpaksa menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Yata : "_I'm sorry._"

Fushimi : "_I'm sorry __**too**__._"

Yata : (_bengong_) "_I'm sorry __**three**__."_

(_Fushimi memperhatikan Yata dengan tatapan aneh_)

Fushimi : "_What you sorry __**for**__?_"

Yata : "_I'm sorry __**five**_."

Fushimi : (_sweatdrop_) "_Bye~"_ (_pergi_)

Yata : "_I'm sorry __**six**__~"_ (_berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman polos bin oon_)

Fushimi : "_I think he is crazy. But he's very cute~" (balik arah dan kembali menuju Yata, setelah itu Fushimi mengajak Yata yang masih bingung karena tidak mengerti)_

Yata : "_What_?"

Fushimi : "Haha, makanya jangan sok inggris, tahu rasa kau! Masa kata '_i'm sorry_' pake '_five_' dan '_six_' itu kan angka~"

Yata : "Bukankah kau duluan yang bilang '_two –too-_' dan '_four-for-_'"

Fushimi : (_geleng-geleng kepala_) "'_Too_' artinya 'juga' bukan 'dua', dan '_for_' itu artinya 'dari/ untuk' bukan 'empat'."

Yata : (_mengangguk mengerti_) "Eh? Kau bisa bahasaku?"

Fushimi : (_mengangguk_)

Yata : "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" (_berteriak_)

Fushimi : "Kau tidak bilang." (_santai_) "Makanya jangan sok inggris~" (_menunjukan ekspresi mengejek dan berjalan menjauh_)

Yata : "Kau!" (_lari mengejar_)

* * *

Ne, apa kalian suka 'omake'nya? xD maaf kalau garing dan tidak kocak sama sekali ^^

**Hontou ni gomennasai! Kyuu tidak bisa menjawab review di chapter kemarin~ Kyuu sibuuk~ *ojigi seratus kali* yang jelas Kyuu sangat mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah bersedia membaca apalagi me-review fic gaje buatan Kyuu, love you all *hugs*.**

See you in next chapter~

Kyuushirou


	6. Nichiyoubi

Gomennasai Kyuu telat update Dx

* * *

**K Project © GoRa & GoHands**

**Isshuukan © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : Typo, miss typo, aneh, gaje, EYD, AU, YAOI, dll.**

**Rated : T+ (Awas ini rated T+ *otak Kyuu lagi eror*, jadi akan ada adegan-adegan yang hampir nyerempet ke rated M, Kyuu udah peringatin dari awal ya~ meskipun adegannya di akhir cerita~ ^^)**

* * *

**Isshuukan**

**~Chapter 6~**

**-Nichiyoubi-**

* * *

Remaja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, namun dirinya masih belum bisa memenjamkan matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya dari menyamping ke kanan, ke kiri, tengkurap dan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan lurus.

Ia menyerah dan berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu untuk diminum. Selama hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasakan hal aneh seperti susah tidur, padahal tidur adalah salah satu keahlian terhebatnya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Membuka lemari es kemudian mengambil segelas air putih, meski susu adalah minuman yang pertama ia lihat di dalam lemari es, remaja itu sama sekali tidak menyukai susu dan lebih memilih air putih. Mungkin karena alasan itu pula tubuhnya tidak bertambah tinggi.

Setelah meneguk habis air itu hingga kerongkongannya terasa dingin dan tubuhnya jadi segar, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk tidur.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa besok adalah hari terakhirnya agar dirinya bisa bebas dari kontrak. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang semua penderitaan dan pemaksaan dirinya berakhir besok dan dia tak akan mendapatkan penderitaan lainnya. Remaja tadi kembali menghela napas panjang dan memeluk gulingnya erat, ia menatap guling itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tersenyum miris.

Ya, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya sedih, tapi dirinya tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur tapi semua itu sia-sia. Maka dari itu ia kembali bangun dan menatap beberapa game yang biasa ia mainkan di waktu seperti sekarang.

Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya sampai semuanya menjadi gelap...

Pagi telah datang, matahari kini telah menunjukan sinarnya dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia disertai dengan riuhnya suara burung yang bernyanyi di pagi hari. Remaja tadi membuka matanya dan menatap langit yang sudah menjadi biru muda. Ia mengucek matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya di sofa.

"Aw! Sepertinya aku tertidur di sini, badanku sakit semua. _Kuso_!" Dengus remaja tadi kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Menatap dirinya sendiri dan terkejut saat melihat wajahnya yang begitu sangat terlihat tidak segar. Dirinya juga bingung kenapa wajahnya terlihat tidak segar seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya dia itu senang?

Aah~ dirinya hanya berharap setelah mandi tubuh dan wajahnya bisa terlihat seperti biasa dan tidak seperti mayat hidup.

Setelah melakukan segala aktivitas pagi bola matanya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lebih lagi untuk datang ke taman. Dan remaja tadi hanya bisa menatap jam dinding yang terasa berjalan cepat.

Tepat jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit remaja tadi sudah bersiap-siap di depan cermin. Sebenarnya ia terlalu malas untuk pergi, namun apa boleh buat kontrak harus segera berakhir.

Ia berjalan kaki dengan santai menuju taman karena jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Disepanjang perjalanan dia melihat beberapa siswi –yang dikenalnya karena satu kelas dengan dirinya- sedang bergosip ria. Karena gugup remaja tadi lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan berjalan pelan di belakang para siswi yang berjumlah tiga orang itu.

Samar-samar remaja tadi bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bukannya ia ingin disebut penguntit, tapi salahkan para gadis tadi yang bicaranya menggunakan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang normal untuk sekadar pembicaraan pribadi.

"_Ne_, apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang dicium Fushimi-_san_ waktu pesta dulu?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pendek kepada ke dua temannya. Remaja tadi langsung mematung dan meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Sosok gadis di samping kiri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini, sudah ribuan kali kau bertanya hal itu. Apa kau tidak bosan, Kukuri?" Tanya sahabatnya yang berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam kebiruan, kalau dilihat-lihat ia mirip Hinata di anime Naruto.

"_Demo_, Sumika-_chan_! Aku kan penasaran, bukankah setiap Fushimi-_san_ berpacaran dengan orang lain ia tidak pernah mencium, memeluk atau berpegangan tangan pada siapa pun? Aku kan jadi iri! Betapa spesialnya orang yang menjadi pasangan Fushimi-_san_ sekarang, aku yakin Fushimi-_san_ menyukai gadis itu. Hiks. Dia beruntung sekali..." jelas Kukuri, dia menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

Orang yang dipanggil Sumika menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang memainkan kepangan di rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan. "Ne, Sakura. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum. "Entahlah, jika Fushimi-_san_ menyukai gadis itu, aku rasa gadis itu akan menolak. Bisa dilihat dia langsung menamparnya dan pergi begitu saja."

Kedua temannya berhenti dan menatap Sakura. "Kau benar, tapi aku juga ingin Fushimi-_san_ memperlakukanku seperti itu~" rengek Kukuri.

"Ah iya, hari ini kan hari terakhir kontrak itu. Aku ingin jadi pacarnya besok ah~" sahut Sakura tersenyum bangga. Kukuri dan Sumika cemberut karena mereka berdua sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Fushimi. Dan mereka bertiga pun segera belok ke arah kanan dan menghilang dari hadapan remaja tadi.

Sementara itu, remaja tadi –Yata- nampak menunjukan ekspresi terkejut dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Apanya yang tidak pernah berbuat hal aneh? Justru si Monyet itu selalu berbuat seenaknya! Pikir Yata.

Yata menghela napasnya panjang dan menatap jalanan, ia segera melangkahkah kakinya lagi untuk menuju taman, meskipun dalam hatinya ia masih merasa bingung. Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah 'Kenapa Monyet itu selalu seenaknya padaku dan tidak pada orang lain?'

Akhirnya Yata pun hanya bisa berpikir sampai ia sampai di taman dan menemukan Fushimi yang sedang bersandar di balik pohon.

"Aah~ Misaki~ kau telat tiga puluh detik~" ujar Fushimi seraya menunjukan seringainya. Yata cukup terkejut melihat Fushimi yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"_Urusai_! Che- itu cuma tiga puluh detik, apalagi tiga puluh menit. Ah! Seharusnya aku datang ke sini siang saja agar kau mati kebosanan menungguku. Ck."

"Waktu adalah uang Misaki~ dan seharusnya kau itu datang lebih awal daripada aku. Ck." Fushimi memutar matanya bosan tak lupa dengan decakannya.

"Terserah aku mau bagaimana atau berangkat kapan! Itu bukan urusanmu _baka_! Dan lagi, kapan kontrak akan berakhir, aku harap sekarang pun berakhir." Yata membuang muka dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Fushimi sedikit menunduk. "Akan berakhir nanti jam enam sore." Fushimi berbicara setengah berbisik, dirinya sama sekali tak menginginkan ini semua berakhir, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Yata, ia ingat bahwa dulu dirinya sudah janji akan melepaskan Yata setelah kontrak berakhir. Dan sekarang Fushimi hanya bisa merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berhasil membuat Yata jatuh padanya.

Yata menoleh dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Jam enam sore? Lama sekali, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Tidak bisa Misaki~ dalam peraturanku semua berakhir jam enam sore~"

"Sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa~"

"Aku tidak mau tahu yang jelas seka..." kata-kata Yata terpotong saat matanya menemukan sepasang manusia sedang berciuman tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya berada. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika.

Fushimi yang mengetahui alasan Yata jadi seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Misaki~ kau juga ingin kan? Hm~" Fushimi mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yata.

Buagh

"ZETTAI NI YAME!" bentak Yata wajahnya seketika memerah. Yata tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini tapi yang jelas dirinya harus lebih berhati-hati pada tingkah laku Fushimi.

Fushimi mengusap pipinya yang terkena pukulan dari Yata. "Ck. Tadi kan aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau begitu menanggapinya, atau kau memang menginginkannya iya kan? Mi~sa~ki~"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau bilang bercanda? Hah? Kau tidak pernah bercanda dalam hal seperti itu! Aku sudah tahu hal itu _baka_!" Yata mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat seraya menatap tajam Fushimi, dalam hati ia berpikir jika tatapannya bisa digunakan untuk membunuh pasti hidup ini jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Fushimi berdecak sebal. "Ck. Lalu sekarang apa maumu?"

Yata terdiam sejenak dan mulai berpikir. "Mauku? Aku ingin ini semua berakhir!" setelah berkata itu remaja oren tersebut langsung berbalik arah dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oi! Bagaimana kalau taruhan bermain _game_, di _game center_?"

Mendengar kata 'game' Yata menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Fushimi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Fushimi menyeringai menang, ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil. "Bertaruh bermain _game_ denganku, yang menang boleh mengajukan satu permintaan. Bagaimana kau terima?" Tanya Fushimi seraya mendekat ke arah Yata dan menepuk pundaknya.

"_Yosh_! Aku tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain _game_. Aku terima tantanganmu!" girang Yata sambil mengacungkan lengannya disertai senyuman khas-nya. Saat ini Yata sudah merencanakan hal apa saja yang akan dilakukannya ketika mendapatkan satu permintaan dari Fushimi, karena Yata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan kalah dari Fushimi. Yata hanya berpikir bahwa Fushimi itu bukan tipe orang yang senang akan _game_ atau sebagainya, dia itu tipe pemalas yang lebih suka buku daripada _game_.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam _game center_ dan mulai memainkan beberapa game, Yata tidak percaya bahwa di stage pertama Fushimi dan dirinya mendapatkan score yang tidak begitu jauh hanya berbeda dua poin dengan Yata sebagai pemenang, tapi ini baru stage satu, masih banyak stage yang harus dijalanani mereka berdua.

'Wah ternyata si Saru boleh juga.' Batin Yata sambil melirik Fushimi yang sedang memainkan game dengan wajah datar, Yata tersenyum sinis. Dasar Saru, main game saja wajahnya sedatar itu.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam satu siang, mereka berdua pun menghentikan game mereka dengan mata terbelalak dan gerutuan dari masing-masing. Mereka tidak percaya kalau mendapat score dan level yang sama. Kalau seperti ini sulit untuk menentukan mana yang kalah mana yang menang.

"Saru? Kau yakin tidak curang dalam memainkannya?" Yata bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Huh? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Misaki." Balas Fushimi sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka hanya karena _game_ ia bisa kelelahan seperti ini.

Yata yang melihat Fushimi yang sepertinya bermain sungguh-sungguh akhirnya percaya bahwa itu hasil dari Fushimi sendiri. Ia juga tak percaya orang seperti Fushimi rela bermain _game_ dengannya hingga berjam-jam, karena selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tahan bermain _game_ lama-lama dengan Yata, karena pasti lawannya akan segera kalah. Ya, itu karena Yata sangat mahir dalam bermain _game_.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, nah bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan menang!" seru Yata seraya tersenyum.

Fushimi ikut tersenyum kecil, ia tak menyangka hanya karena bermain _game_ bersama Yata bisa berubah menjadi lebih ramah padanya. "Ok. Tapi sebelumnya kita makan siang dulu."

Yata kemudian menyentuh perutnya yang berbunyi dan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. "Y-ya kau benar."

Remaja berkacamata itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo!" Yata memandang uluran tangan Fushimi dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, aku lebih baik berjalan sendiri. Aku bukan anak-anak!" ketus Yata kemudian berjalan keluar pintu _game center_ duluan, namun ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh kenop pintu Fushimi sudah mendahuluinya dan menggenggam tangannya yang satu lagi. "Hei! Sudah kubilang kan! Lepas!"

Remaja biru itu tidak menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan tanpa sepatah kata apapun, genggamannya makin erat namun itu tidak terasa sakit justru hangat. Yata menyerah dan memilih untuk diam ia melirik tangannya yang digenggam Fushimi, sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar dai tangan ke hatinya. Yata bingung kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan ini.

Mereka berdua sampai di restoran dan mulai makan dalam diam. Yata memperhatikan Fushimi yang seolah tidak minat dalam memakan makanannya. Ia juga bingung kenapa Fushimi tidak menggodanya atau mengejeknya, kalau seperti ini terus suasananya sangat canggung dan Yata benci suasana seperti ini.

"Aku sudah selesai." Yata kemudian menatap Fushimi yang tidak menghabiskan makanannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskannya? Kan sayang kalau dibuang? Dasar sok kaya!" Yata mencibir kemudian menatap keluar restoran.

"Kau saja yang makan Misaki~ aku benci sayuran~" kata Fushimi seraya menyangga dagunya ke atas meja dengan tangannya.

Yata menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benci sayuran? Tapi itu kan sehat,"

"Hh, aku tetap benci."

Yata pun kembali diam dan tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya soal sayuran, karena dia yakin pasti ia akan kalah argumen melawan manusia yang satu ini. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau asli, kenapa ia merasa kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, ck pasti ini pekerjaan si Saru. Dan anehnya Yata tidak ingin menoleh ke arah Saru karena terlalu gugup.

"Ya, jika kau sudah selesai. Ayo kita lanjutkan _game_-nya."

Yata mengangguk, dan mereka berdua pun kembali memainkan _game_ dengan semangat dan senyuman. Fushimi tidak percaya akan kejadian sekarang, mimpikah? Dia benar-benar senang karena bisa melihat Yata yang beberapa kali tersenyum ke arahnya dan Yata hanya melihantnya seorang. Ia berharap kejedian ini bisa berlangsung selamanya dan tidak akan berakhir, namun Fushimi tersenyum miris saat ia tahu kalau Yata berbuat seperti ini hanya karena ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama.

"Gaah! Kenapa score-nya selalu sama!" rutuk Yata kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia melirik ke arah Fushimi yang terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Oi! Saru! Apakah _game_ ini akan terus dilanjut?"

Fushimi melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. "Aku rasa sudah saja, hasilnya tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah."

"Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Yata hati-hati, ia tidak menyangka kontraknya akan berakhir sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Terserah kau saja Misaki, mau berakhir seka—"

"Bagaimana kalau keliling taman? Aku rasa satu jam cukup." Potong Yata sambil tersenyum canggung tak lupa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah."

Fushimi dan Yata kini berjalan beriringan tanpa suara, mereka hanya diam dan tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, seolah-olah mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Nah Misaki, lima menit lagi berakhir. Bagaimana kesanmu?" tanya Fushimi sambil menoleh ke arah Yata yang terdiam duduk di sampingnya, bola mata _hazel_-nya menatap langit keorenan yang hampir sama dengan warna rambut.

Yata menoleh dan menatap Fushimi. "Kesan? Kau sangat menyebalkan, egois, seenaknya, dan masih banyak lagi kelakuan jelekmu yang tidak bisa dirangkai dalam kata-kata." Ketus Yata dan kembali menatap langit.

Fushimi manatap nanar arlojinya yang menyisakan waktu tiga menit lagi. "Misaki, aku punya satu permintaan bolehkah?"

Remaja oren itu menoleh dan menunjukan ekspresi tidak senang. "Huh? Bukankan score-nya seri? Haah~ karena ini hari terakhir sudahlah. Apa maumu?" jawab Yata sebal.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Fushimi sambil tersenyum lembut. Yata yang melihat senyuman lembut yang tidak biasa itu langsung merinding dan gugup bahkan wajahnya pun ikut memerah.

Ini aneh, sejak kapan Fushimi meminta izin untuk menciumnya? Bukankah dia selalu melakukannya tanpa persetujuan Yata? "Apa-apan permintaan itu, biasanya kan kau selalu seenaknya kena—"

"Khusus untuk hari ini Misaki." Fushimi menyentuh pipi Yata.

Yata bingung harus menolak atau tidak, hatinya berperang dengan otaknya. "Karena ini hari terakhir, terserah kau saja! T-tapi kalau berlebihan aku akan me-menghajarmu!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yata, Fushimi menyentuh lembut pipi Yata dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka pun akhirnya bertemu. Awalnya Yata membelakakan matanya saat sesuatu yang kenyal membasahi bibirnya. Dirinya tahu bahwa hal ini gila, tapi sepertinya Fushimi kian menekan wajah Yata agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam, dan karena itulah Yata menuntup matanya dan merasakan kembali sentuhan Fushimi.

Yata merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan ciuman ini, dirinya merasa ciuman ini begitu lembut dan tidak memaksa seperti biasanya, apakah itu karena dirinya mengizinkan Fushimi menciumnya? Yata tidak tahu hal itu.

"..nnh...huah..." Fushimi melepas ciuman itu dan menatap Yata yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting. "...dasar m-mesum..." gumam Yata sambil membuang muka dan menemukan langit yang sudah gelap. "Kontraknya berakhir. Aku mau pulang." Lanjut Yata kemudian bangkit. Ia melirik Fushimi yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yata memiringkan kepalanya, kenapa si Fushimi nampak sebal sekali akan sms yang datang itu? Dan itu semua dari siapa? Yata memukul kepalanya sendiri, kenapa dirinya harus capek-capek memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?

"Ck. Cewek-cewek menyebalkan pasti tiap jam segini mengajak kencan. Cih!" umpat Fushimi sambil terus menghapus pesan-pesan yang datang.

Kencan? Yata tersenyum kecil kemudian berniat untuk pergi. Jadi itu sebabnya Fushimi nampak kesal? Lalu kenapa dirinya harus sedih?

"Misaki~ kalau kau mengirim pesan padaku, kau bisa memperpanjang kontraknya lho~" kata Fushimi sambil melihat punggung Yata. Ia berharap Yata akan menerima tawarannya, meski itu tidak mungkin.

"Che- jangan bercanda!" kata Yata kemudian hendak berlari kencang.

"_Arigatou_ Misaki~" ucap Fushimi sambil menunduk. Yata tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan menjauh. Iya, mulai sekarang dirinya bebas dan tidak akan diperlakukan seenaknya lagi bukan? Bukankah itu bagus? Tapi kenapa rasanya... pedih...

Fushimi menatap kepergian Yata dengan pandangan kosong, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Kata-kata terakhir yang Yata lontarkan sungguh menusuk dirinya. Pupuslah semua harapan dan keinginannya. Mungkin ini adalah balasan atas sikap yang telah ia buat selama ini.

Dingin, cuaca terasa sangat dingin padahal ini musim panas, padahal Fushimi telah menggunakan jaketnya, namun hawa tetap terasa dingin. Semua jarinya terasa membeku, jadi ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tetap diam. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, dimana ia bisa melihat Yata yang tersenyum ke arahnya, melihat Yata yang hanya melihat ke arahnya.

Remaja berkacamata itu menunduk dan mulai mengingat kenangan Yata dalam pikirannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Fushimi berjanji ia tak akan pernah melupakan Yata, meskipun ia tahu kalau Yata akan melupakannya. Fushimi akan terus mengenang Yata dalam hatinya dan ia berjanji ia tidak akan menyukai siapapun lagi selain Yata. Sepertinya Fushimi jatuh terlalu dalam pada Yata. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melihat Yata dari kejauhan.

Ya, melihat Yata tersenyum, bercanda, bermain dan sebagainya bersama orang lain. Dirinya hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, selama ia bisa melihat Yata tersenyum, meskipun bukan pada dirinya itu sudah cukup. Meskipun hatinya sangat terasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang pun tidak masalah.

Fushimi sudah gila. Gila oleh Yata...

* * *

Yata menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ia sangat tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan kenapa dirinya harus tidak suka jika Fushimi menerima sms itu? Bukankah itu bukan masalahnya?

Dan kenapa juga Yata harus khawatir jika besok Fushimi akan bergandengan dengan cwewk lain. Bukankah itu urusan Fushimi dan bukan urusannya? Lalu kenapa dirinya harus khawatir?

Yata kemudian menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, ia sangat bingung akan perasaan resah yang ia rasakan.

"Sial, Monyet sialan!" gerutu Yata sambil memukul bantal. Yata merasakan hatinya gelisah dan tidak tenang, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sms yang datang pada Fushimi. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu, namun semakin ia mencoba, maka semakin besar bayang-bayang Fushimi yang sedang berduaan dengan gadis lain di benaknya.

"_Kuso! Chikuso! Kuso!"_ gerutu Yata sambil terus memukul bantalnya. Ia sangat tidak tenang akan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan ini? Yata masih tidak mengerti dan sepertinya tidak akan mengerti.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Yata dengan malas menaiki skateboard-nya di jalanan pagi yang cukup ramai karena para warga sudah mulai mejalankan aktivitasnya yang seperti biasa. Yata tersenyum sinis, senin kemarin dirinya datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah dan malah dikontrak oleh Monyet bodoh itu. Dan sekarang kontrak itu sudah berakhir, dan kenapa Yata masih resah? Yata merasa ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya.

Ia menghentikan skateboard-nya dan menatap gerbang sekolah dengan pandangan tidak minat. Sepertinya saat ini Yata sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah atau lebih tepatnya bertemu Fushimi. Yata menggandeng skateboard-nya dan berjalan pelan menuju lorong kelas, beberapa murid nampak asyik melakukan aktivitas pagi masing-masing seperti bergosip, bercanda dan menyalin PR teman. Hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan para siswa setiap hari.

Cowok tempramen itu kemudian memasuki kelasnya dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kursi, ia memilih untuk membenamkan seluruh wajah dibalik kedua tangannya di atas meja. Yata terlalu bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

Kamamoto yang baru masuk kelas segera menghampiri Yata, ia sedikit risih karena aura suram yang dikeluarkan Yata pagi ini. "Yata-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yata tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk diam, ia sangat malas untuk bergerak dan mengangkat wajahnya bahkan ia pun malas untuk berbicara, sepertinya penyakit malas dari Fushimi telah menular ke Yata.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Lanjut Kamamoto, kemudian remaja itu duduk di bangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini cuaca tiba-tiba menjadi mendung. Memang sekarang cuaca sangat sulit diprediksi karena adanya pemanasan global.

Yata terus diam, selama pelajaran dia hanya melamun tak jelas. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa harus melamun dan melamunkan apa. Yang jelas dirinya hanya ingin seperti itu. Sikap Yata yang aneh pun mulai membuat Kamamoto, Totsuka dan Kusanagi khawatir. Mereka bertiga berniat untuk membuat Yata tersenyum, tapi apa ya?

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Totsuka memasuki kelas Yata dengan senyuman khas-nya. "Yata! Kemarilah ada pengumuman bagus tentang Homra!"

Akhirnya Yata menoleh dan menunjukan ekspresi ingin tahu, namun ia tak kunjung memberi jawaban. "Besok akan diadakan pertemuan dadakan Homra untuk persiapan lomba keahlian sebulan lagi, kau pasti ikut kan Yata?" jelas Totsuka berbinar seraya menghampiri Yata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yata antusias, wajahnya kembali berseri disertai senyumannya yang khas.

Kusanagi menepuk pundak Yata pelan seraya tersenyum. "Ya, lomba skateboard juga ada, Suoh juga menginginkan agar kau bisa memenangkan lombanya. Yata-_chan_."

"_Yosha_! Aku pasti memenangkannya! Aku janji!" seru Yata sambil mengacungkan lengannya, rasa resah dan gelisah pun hilang karena rasa senang dan bahagia.

Remaja emas itu mengusap pelan dadanya. "Syukurlah kau sudah kembali seperti semula Yata-san." Kamamoto angkat bicara seraya tersenyum maklum, sementara itu Yata hanya terbengong dan tidak mengerti akan apa yang Kamamoto maksudkan.

Yata memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku kembali seperti semula? Memangnya aku bisa berubah jadi power ranger gitu?" gerutu Yata sambil membuang muka dan mengerucutkan mulutnya. Kemudian semuanya tertawa lepas dan terus melontarkan candaannya masing-masing.

Fushimi yang tidak sengaja melewati kelas Yata dan melihat 'mantan pacar kontrak'nya itu tertawa lepas ia tersenyum miris. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, Yata tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, ah mungkin dirinya akan menerima salah satu sms yang datang.

* * *

Hari demi hari acara perkumpulan Homra semakin sering diadakan, karena terlalu fokus pada Homra, Yata berangsur-angsur mulai bisa melupakan keberadaan Fushimi.

Hari ini hari Jum'at, karena sekarang adalah jadwal piket Yata. Terpaksa cowok oren itu harus datang pagi ke sekolah, sebenarnya dirinya tidak pernah melaksanakan tugas piket. Namun karena Kamamoto juga mendapatkan jadwal yang sama, ia pun akhirnya ingin mengerjakan tugas piketnya itu.

Suasana di sekolah sangat sepi, bahkan Yata tidak yakin kalau sekarang ada orang lain di sekolah saking sepinya. Yata berjalan santai karena hari masih pagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat rahasianya dulu, karena biasanya setiap tanggal segini banyak bunga-bunga yang mekar, kan lumayan untuk vas bunga, jadi tidak perlu beli dari toko.

Namun saat dirinya sampai menuju taman belakang sekolah bola matanya menemukan Fushimi bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan dikepang satu di sebelah kiri, teman sekelasnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti seketika, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, padahal ia hanya melihat Fushimi yang sedang berbincang saja tidak lebih, tapi...

Dan akhirnya Yata pun berlari dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya, perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan kembali hadir. Dan perasaan itu membuat dirinya linglung dan tidak fokus.

"Yata-san? Kenapa kau nampak murung?" Kamamoto yang baru datang menghampiri Yata yang tengah termenung di depan pintu kelas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok! Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Yata asal kemudian membuang muka.

**Yata POV**

_Damn_! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Padahal aku telah bisa melupakannya beberapa hari ini. Lalu kenapa aku harus melihatnya lagi? Haruskah aku pergi dari sekolah? Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada diriku, ini bergitu rumit dan sangat membingungkan.

Ya, selama beberapa hari ini aku berhasil melupakan si Monyet itu karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan pikiranku fokus pada acara Homra sebulan lagi. Tapi kenapa setelah melihat si Monyet sialan itu rasa membingungkan ini kembali lagi? Grr! Dasar Monyet sialan! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?

"Y-Yata-_san_?" Kamamoto bertanya sekali lagi, dari raut wajahnya ia nampak khawatir.

Aku tersenyum singkat. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kamamoto, aku baik. Oh iya, kau mau ikut memetik bunga untuk vas bersamaku? Akan kutunjukan tempat rahasiaku padamu, asal kau janji tak akan memberitahu siapa pun, ok?" kataku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Kamamoto ikut tersenyum, sepertinya rasa khawatirnya sudah lenyap. Aktingku berhasil. "Waah? Di mana?"

"Ikut aku."

Kami pun pergi dari lorong menuju tempat rahasiaku. Aku tidak peduli meskipun di dekat sana ada si Monyet itu, huh dasar Playboy cap Monyet! Tsk!

Dalam perjalanan kami saling berbincang dan sedikit berhumor ria yang membuat kami tertawa-tawa tanpa henti di sepanjang jalan. Ya, aku melihat si Monyet itu sedang melirik ke arah kami. Tapi aku tidak peduli toh aku sudah tak punya urusan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Si Monyet itu! Bukannya aku GR tapi sepertinya memang dia terus memperhatikanku. Grr...

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan menarik Kamamoto agar setara dengan langkah kakiku. Kamamoto hendak bertanya namun setelah ia melihat Fushimi, ia langsung diam.

"Waah tempat yang indah Yata-_san_, aku tak menyangka di tempat seperti ini ada danau yang cantik. Keren!"

"Ya, awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, dan cepat petik bunganya bodoh!"

Aku mulai memetik bunga berwarna merah. Tentu saja merah adalah warna kesukaanku, lalu mataku menemukan satu bunga berwarna biru yang menyendiri, jika semua bunga saling menyatu dan bersama-sama. Bunga warna biru itu justru menyendiri dan nampak terlihat rapuh dan hendak mati.

Kalau melihat bunga biru penyendiri itu aku jadi teringat si Monyet bodoh itu. Aku tahu kalau dia juga penyendiri dan tidak memiliki teman, pacarya pun tiap minggu ganti. Ah! _Shit_! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia segala! Tapi...

Aku menjatuhkan bungaku dan berjalan ke pinggir danau, kebetulan ada sebuah botol bekas di sana dan segera kupungut, setelah itu aku mengambil air dengan botol itu dan segera kembali ke arah bunga biru tadi. Dengan perlahan aku menyiramnya, aku harap bunga itu bisa tumbuh dan memiliki teman.

"Kau ternyata orang yang sangat baik ya." Komentar Kamamoto sambil mengibaskan beberapa bunga ditangannya.

Aku tak begitu peduli akan komentarnya. "Oh, iya apa kita tidak terlalu banyak memetik bunga? Bukankah vas-nya hanya ada satu? Lalu ini?" Aku kemudian melirik segundukan bunga yang telah dipetik.

Kamamoto nampak berpikir kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita simpan saja di vas bunga di setiap kelas. Lagi pula ini masih pagi, belum ada orang kok! Kalau ada pun kita berikan saja secara cuma-cuma."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau benar! Ayo!"

Dan kami pun pergi kebeberapa kelas dan memberikan bunga itu pada siswa yang ada di sana. Kalau tidak ada orang kami langsung menyimpan bunga itu ke dalam vas. Dan tinggal dua kelas lagi yang belum kami kunjungi, kelas kami dan kelas XI-A. Uh, kelas si Monyet itu, aku harap dia tak ada di sana. Tunggu? Tadi dia ada di taman kan? Berarti dia sedang tidak ada di kelasnya. Huh? Bagus.

"Permisi." Ujarku riang. Ya aku tahu kalau si Monyet itu masih ada di taman hahaha jadi aku tidak perlu sungkan untuk datang ke kelasnya...

"Ada apa?"

Sekujur tubuhku membeku seketika, suara itu tidak salah lagi suara si Saru. Uh, bukankah tadi dia ada di taman? Aku terus menunduk dan enggan untuk mengangkat wajahku. Uh! Kamamoto bantu aku sialan! Heh! Kau kemana? Grr, kemana manusia satu itu pergi? Ck

Aku menghela nafasku panjang dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. "Uh.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga cuma-cuma untuk vas, kalau tidak perlu juga tidak apa-apa. Akan aku bawa balik. Hehe... Maaf mengganggu." Ujarku dan hendak berbalik untuk pergi. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah si Monyet itu dari dekat, ck.

"Bunga? Mana?" sebuah suara muncul dari balik badan si Monyet itu. Akhirnya aku menoleh dan tersenyum paksa.

"Ini, kalau tidak perlu juga tidak apa-apa." Kataku gugup. _Hell_! Kini yang membuatku gugup menjadi dua orang sial!

Gadis yang tadi bersama Monyet itu tersenyum manis dan membawa bunga pemberianku. "Wow, terima kasih. Bunganya cantik sekali. Dapat dari mana Yata-kun?" Gadis tadi tersenyum riang, wajar dia tahu namaku kami kan sekelas, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu namanya. Aah~ aku memang payah.

"Dari pinggir danau, ah sudah ya." Pamitku dan segera pergi, dari ekor mataku aku bisa melihat kalau gadis tadi segera menggandeng tangan Saru dan memeluknya. Cih, cewek penggoda. Lho kok aku harus marah? Ugh.

Aku memasuki kelasku dan menatap Kamamoto tajam. "Heh! Kau kemana saja! Kenapa tadi menghilang!"

"Maaf, tadi aku dapat sms dari King, katanya hari ini kita tidak kumpul. Haah~"

Eh? Tidak kumpul? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bermain _game_? Tidak! Itu malah mengingatkanku pada si Saru. Heh Monyet sialan keluar dari kepalaku sekarang juga! Arght!

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau mulai melamun lagi? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Fushimi-san?"

Deg

Perkataan Kamamoto membuat hatiku sedikit mencelos. Aku kembali menunduk, kemudian sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalaku, Kamamoto mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Kalau punya masalah kau bisa bicara padaku, tak perlu sungkan. Aku kan temanmu." Bujuknya. Tapi aku segera menepis tangannya dan cemberut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Dan aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Hanya perasaanku yang tidak aku mengerti." Gumamku lirih. Sahabatku itu hanya bisa menatapku dalam diam sampai para siswa datang.

* * *

BLETAR

Suara gemuruh petir membahana di atas langit yang mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku menatap langit yang sepertinya sama seperti diriku, haah~ pusing! Ini semua membuatku gila.

Aku menggendong tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas, Kamamoto hari ini ada janji dengan pacar barunya, Totsuka dan Kusanagi juga ada keperluan dadakan, jadinya aku harus pulang sendiri di tengah cuaca buruk ini.

BYURR

_Are_? Hujan? Kenapa saat ini hujan? Aku kan tidak membawa payung! Cih sial! Dengan terpaksa aku diam di depan ruangan FO sambil menggerutu pelan. Cih, bukankah sekarang musim panas? Kenapa harus hujan coba?

"Haah~" entah berapa kali aku menguap lebar menunggu hujan reda. Apakah aku harus hujan-hujanan ya? Hm, kalau aku menunggu di sini terus nanti tambah sore. Dan ini gara-gara aku ketiduran di kelas dan setelah bangun ruangan sudah kosong tanpa penghuni. Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku.

Aku menatap ngeri hujan yang kini makin deras. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Karena hujan semakin besar aku melangkah mundur dan ketika aku berbalik, aku menemukan sebuah siluet, karena derasnya hujan penglihatanku tidak begitu jelas. Tapi aku bisa memastikan kalau orang itu murid sekolah ini, karena seragamnya sama.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tapi sosok itu tak bergerak dan terus mematung di pinggir pohon. Apa yang dia lakukan? Setidaknya jika di bawah pohon ia tak akan langsung terkena air hujan bukan? Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku melepas tasku dan berlari ke arah sosok itu.

**Normal POV**

"Hei, ayo cepat ke sini!" seru Yata sambil mengait sosok itu ke arah pohon. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat Yata melihat sosok itu.

"S-Saru? Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau gila?" bentak Yata, kemudian ia menyentuh tangan Fushimi yang sangat dingin, ia kemudian menyentuh kening Fushimi yang juga dingin. "Kau ini bodoh ya? Hujan-hujanan selama hampir lima belas menit tanpa bergerak di tengah hujan besar dan petir yang menggelegar! Apa kau gila?" Yata mencengkram bahu Fushimi dan menunjukan ekspresi marah.

Sementara itu Fushimi hanya diam sambil terus menatap Yata, buram... Penglihatannya saat ini sangat buram, jadi Fushimi tidak tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi pendengarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, ia hanya bisa mendengar hujan dan merasakan hangatnya sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Oi! Oi! Saru! Kau dengar aku?"

Fushimi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, ketika pandangannya mulai menjelas, dirinya melihat sosok Yata yang menunjukan raut khawatir. "...Mi...sa...ki..." gumam Fushimi lirih sambil mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyentuh Yata.

"Ya, ini aku. Dasar bodoh! Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih kering, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih da—hmmph." Perkataan Yata terpotong karena Fushimi dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada Yata. Saat ini remaja oren itu bisa merasakan dinginnya bibir Fushimi yang menyentuh bibirnya dan tangan Fushimi yang memeluk dirinya erat.

"...nnmmh..." Fushimi semakin liar mencium Yata, remaja kacamata itu terus menjilat bibir Yata agar membuka mulutnya. Dan tentu saja Yata berusaha untuk menolak dengan merapatkan bibirnya. Fushimi tidak menyerah dan terus menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual hingga Yata akhirnya membuka mulutnya, dan dengan itu Fushimi pun meneroboskan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi isi mulut Yata.

"...ngh...mmh..hmp...lepuashmh...breng..ngh...sek. .nnmh..." kata Yata di sela-sela ciuman panas itu, Fushimi yang menyadai Yata hampir kehabisan napas akhirnya melepas ciuman itu dan menatap Misaki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"...Misaki..."

"DIAM!" Bentak Yata, ia menatap Fushimi tajam. "Aku menyesal karena membantumu." Yata tidak tahu lagi harus berkata dan berbuat apa, semua pikiran dan hatinya sangat berkecamuk. "Aku benci padamu! Saru! BENCI!" kata Yata kemudian berlari untuk membawa tasnya setelah itu berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

Fushimi menyentuh keningnya dengan raut bersalah. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Haruskah aku meninggalkan sekolah ini?" Bola mata birunya menerawang.

"Hahaha... Meninggalkan sekolah? Jangan bercanda." Fushimi tertawa sadis sambil menjilat mulutnya. "Misaki~ tunggu aku besok, aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan cara paksa. Hihihi..."

Oh, sepertinya sifat _yandere_-nya Fushimi kumat. Kita berdo'a saja semoga Yata bisa selamat sentosa.

* * *

Yata berlari semakin kencang menembus hujan. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan paksa, ia membuka baju basahnya kemudian menggantinya dengan pakaian kering. Ia segera menuju kamarnya dan berbaring wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam bantal. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Fushimi?

Remaja oren itu benar-benar menyesal karena telah menolongnya tadi, kalau tahu kejadiannya akan seperti itu mungkin dirinya lebih baik langsung pulang, lagipula jika seragamnya basah, masih ada satu lagi.

"KUSO!" Yata terus berteriak tanpa berhenti, ia menyentuh jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dan ia merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas rasa gugup juga tak lupa hadir dalam dirinya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus membicarakan ini pada Kamamoto." Gumamnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Yata kembali melamun, meskipun bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dirinya masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Ya, tadi dirinya sudah bertanya pada Kamamoto dan lebih parahnya Kamamoto bilang kalau Yata itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Fushimi, namun Yata menolak dengan kasar dan bersikeras kalau itu hanyalah rasa benci.

Maka dari itu Yata enggan untuk meninggalkan sekolah dan memilih untuk diam meski sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Yata berpikir kalau sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Iris kuning kecoklatannya menatap pemandangan sekolah dari malam hari tanpa ada orang, ternyata sekolah ini cukup seram juga pada malam hari, padahal sekarang baru jam tujuh.

Srek

Yata terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara dadakan itu, reflek ia menoleh dan menemukan Fushimi yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Cepat pulang! Bukankah dalam peraturan tertulis bahwa siswa harus segera pulang jika sudah tidak ada urusan di sekolah?" Fushimi berjalan mendekati Yata.

Yata yang menyadari Fushimi mendekat reflek mundur beberapa langkah. "Ck. Aku akan pulang sekarang kok." Tukas Yata kemudian mengambil tasnya. Dan saat Yata hendak melewati Fushimi, tangan Yata dengan cepat ditarik oleh Fushimi.

"Kau tak bisa lepas dariku Misaki! Kau milikku!" Dengan cepat Fushimi mulai menjatuhkan Yata ke lantai dan mulai menindih tubuh kecil Yata. Yata mencoba berteriak, tapi lagi-lagi Fushimi langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Yata secara paksa.

"Nngghh!" Fushimi terus memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yata. Yata mencoba menolak lidah Fushimi tapi sepertinya ia mulai kewalahan karena dominasi yang di pegang oleh Fushimi begitu kuat. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena kesulitan bernafas. Fushimi mulai memasukkan saliva yang ada di lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yata. Yata benar-benar _shock_ dengan hal itu.

"Hmmph...ngh...lepungh..ashmp...nnh..." Yata benar-benar berusaha keras untuk lepas dari cengkraman Fushimi. Tapi tubuh Fushimi semakin lama semakin terasa berat. Mulut Yata sudah tak dapat difungsikan untuk berbicara karena lidah Fushimi sudah mendominasi mulut Yata.

Fushimi kemudian melepas ciumannya tapi ia masih tidak melepaskan cengkramannya. "Misaki~ kau menikmatinya kan?" Dengan berat hati Fushimi bangkit, ia melihat Yata yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Yata bangkit dan menatap Fushimi tajam. "Kh...hah...dasar kau brengsek..kh..." Yata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ia hanya bisa diam sambil mengatur napasnya.

Fushimi menyentuh pipi Yata seraya tersenyum. "Lihat dirimu Misaki~ kau tampak sangat manis. Aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi~ Mi~sa~ki~" bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata yang membuat Yata bergidik, ia sekali lagi tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang sedang menyeringai. "Misaki~ kau ingin tahu jawabannya kan? Kau ingin mengerti kan? Kemarilah..." kata Fushimi seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Yata yang memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi –karena pikirannya sudah tidak berjalan dengan baik- ia memilih untuk menerima uluran itu. Fushimi tersenyum kemudian menarik Yata dalam pelukannya.

Setelah itu Fushimi kembali mencium Yata dan berduel lidah dengannya. Kali ini Yata melingkarkan tangannya di balik kepala Fushimi agar permainan yang mereka buat lebih panas.

"...nnh...ngh..." Desahan dari mulut Yata keluar begitu saja, Yata benar-benar terlarut akan apa yang Fushimi lakukan terhadap dirinya. Setelah puas mencicipi bibir Yata, Fushimi mulai menjilati telinga Yata dan berbisik dengan nada berat. "Misaki...Misaki..."

Yata terhipnotis oleh bisikan itu, semua tenaganya seolah hilang seketika. Jadi intinya dirinya hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Fushimi. "Misaki... Aku tahu kau menikmatinya... Jujurlah..." Fushimi mulai membuka beberapa kancing seragam Yata dengan satu tangannya.

"Ngh... Aku t-tidak tahu, tapi a-aku su-suka i-ini..ngh—Akh!" Yata merasakan sebuah tangan bermain di perutnya dan menekan benda yang menonjol di dadanya.

"Bagus Misaki~" Fushimi kemudian mulai menggigit telinga dan turun kebawah untuk mencicipi leher Yata, lengannya juga ikut meraba-raba dada Yata.

"...Akh! Saru! Berhenti! Ngh!" Yata mencoba mendorong kepala Fushimi agar menjauh dari lehernya. "AKH! KAU MENGGIGITKU BODOH! KAU VAMPIRE!" teriak Yata dengan volume suara yang sangat besar, Fushimi pun berhenti dan menatap Yata.

Yata menatap horor Fushimi. "Ck. Misaki~ aku membuat tanda itu agar kau jadi miliku."

"Tetap saja itu ane—hmph." Fushimi kembali meraup bibir Yata, mereka berdua kembali terhanyut dalam kecupa panas.

"Ah~ lihatlah dirimu sekarang Misaki~" Fushimi menyentuh dagu Yata. Remaja biru itu tak menyangka Yata bisa menerima semua ciumannya, dan Fushimi tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Remaja oren itu menutup setengah dari kelopak matanya, ya, pikirannya sudah tidak waras karena dirinya menginginkan lebih. "Saru... Saruhiko..."

Remaja berkacamata itu tersenyum menang, dan dengan itu ia kembali mencium bibir ranum Yata dan beradu dominasi.

"Aku menyukaimu Misaki..." bisik Fushimi sambil memeluk Yata dengan erat.

Yata terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan itu. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan Fushimi padanya. Mungkin perkataan Kamamoto itu ada benarnya, buktinya sekarang Yata tidak merasakan perasaan resah dan gelisah lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan padamu. Tapi, aku senang kau ada di sini. Saruhiko..." Jawab Yata sambil menutup kedua matanya. Fushimi tersenyum lembut dan mengecup singkat puncak kepala Yata. Dirinya tak menyangka hal gila yang dilakukannya ternyata berhasil meluluhkan Yata.

Fushimi mengarahkan wajah Yata agar menatapnya. "Hari ini dan seterusnya kau harus tinggal di rumahku ok."

"Apa? Tidak! A-"

"Di rumahmu juga setiap hari tidak ada siapa-siapa bukan? Orang tuamu bekerja di luar kota dan pulang sebulan sekali, jadi menurutlah! Misaki~" potong Fushimi menyeringai.

Yata tak bisa menjawab, kalau sudah dipaksa seperti ini mau tidak mau Yata harus menerimanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya tadi karena aku berniat untuk memaksamu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu memaksamu karena kau juga menyukai—"

"STOP! JANGAN LANJUTKAN!" teriak Yata seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Fushimi tertawa lepas melihatnya, ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Pertemuan dengan Yata mengubah hidupnya.

Keesokan harinya Yata terbangun di kamarnya yang asing, baru saja ia hendak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi Fushimi datang membuka pintu. "Misaki~ kau mau mandi bersamaku?" katanya dengan wajah menyeringai.

Yata menggeram pelan dan segera lari ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak. "TIDAK AKAN!"

Pada saat makan pun Yata harus terpaksa duduk di pangkuan Fushimi, ia sudah beberapa kali menolak dan memukul Fushimi tapi itu tak berhasil, remaja berkacamata itu tidak pernah mengalah. Malangnya nasib Yata.

Dan ketika di waktu senggang pun Yata selalu dipeluk oleh Fushimi. Tentu saja hal ini sangat membuatnya risih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Fushimi sulit untuk dilepaskan. "Heh, Saru? Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Ini sungguh menyebalkan, bahkan para pelayan pun menatap kita aneh. Ayo lepas!" berontak Yata.

Fushimi membenamkan kepalanya di leher Yata dan menghembuskan napasnya di sana. "Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Jika kau tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi, diam dan turuti perintahku Misaki~" ucap Fushimi sambil mencium telinga Yata. Yata pun merinding dibuatnya.

Sepertinya hari-hari Yata akan seperti ini untuk selamanya.

* * *

Hari Senin pun telah tiba, Yata memandang jendela kelasnya sambil tersenyum. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa menyukai si Monyet itu, heh dunia sudah gila. Yata mulai berpikir apa bagusnya sh si Saru? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, yang jelas Yata hanya suka akan sentuhannya dan kehangatannya. Dirinya juga sedikit tersenyum saat para cewek di kelasnya telah bergosip kalau Fushimi telah menghentikan kencan satu minggu-nya itu. Dan berkat gosip itu Yata sangat tenang dan tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Wah, ada apa ini dari tadi kulihat kau tersenyum sendiri." Komentar Kamamoto, Yata menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Yata tersenyum lembut. "Ah iya ini kan waktu istirahat, bagaimana kalau ke kantin?"

"Misaki?"

Yata menoleh dan menemukan Fushimi yang sedang berdiri di depan bangkunya? Sejak kapan? Dan Fushimi langsung menarik Yata, mereka berdua berjalan dan masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Fushimi. Fushimi segera mengunci pintu itu dan memasukan kuncinya ke dalam sakunya.

"Ada apa? Aku mau istirahat!" Yata berdecak sebal.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain?" Fushimi berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Yata.

Yata menghela napas panjang. "Ya, dan aku memang tidak terlalu dekat kok. Kami cuma teman. Kau terlalu berlebihan Saru! Lagipula Kamamoto juga sudah memiliki pacar." Yata kemudian menatap Fushimi yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Yata langsung gugup saat melihat wajah Fushimi yang kian mendekatinya, dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

"Itu sama saja, dan kau harus mendapatkan hukuman Misaki~"

Yata mengerutkan keningnya, ia mulai berwajah pucat saat melihat Fushimi membuka jas seragamnya kemudian membuka tiga kancing seragamnya. Setelah itu Fushimi mencengkram Yata dan membuka seragam remaja oren itu dan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membuka resleting celana Yata.

"TIDAAAAKK!"

* * *

Dan seperti itulah keseharian Yata dan Fushimi. Yata yang tidak peka dan selalu menolak secara kasar –padahal aslinya mau- alias _tsundere _dan Fushimi yang kelewat protektif dan sadis alias _yandere_.

Meskipun saling memaki dan berkelahi mereka tetap saling menyukai satu sama lain. Karena dengan cara itu mereka menunjukan rasa kasih sayang mereka. Bukankah cara untuk menunjukan kasih sayang kita pada orang lain itu berbeda-beda? Jika Yata dan Fushimi melakukan aksi baku hantam dan mengejek adalah bentuk dari rasa kasih sayang mereka, lalu bagaimana cara Anda mengutarakan rasa kasih sayang Anda kepada orang yang Anda sayangi?

* * *

.

End

.

* * *

Note : Sumika Inaba dan Sakura Asama bukanlah OC, namun mereka adalah karakter asli dari K Project, kalau kalian penasaran, kalian bisa lihat di Mang Google xD

* * *

OMAKE

"Battou"

Yata sedang asyik berbicara soal Scepter4 dengan anggota Homra lainnya. Saking asyiknya mereka sedang meniru gaya Scepter4.

Kamamoto : "Aku rasa gaya Scepter4 itu berlebihan deh. Masa mau bertarung dan bawa pedang pake adegan slow motion segala. Kenapa pedangnya tidak langsung dicabut?"

Bandou : "Ya, kau benar. Mereka para Scepter4 itu memang pada sok keren. Apa bagusnya coba gaya ini... Bandou kinkyu battou..." (_menirukan gaya Scepter4 yang sedang membawa pedang dengan adegan lebay bin alay_)

Kamamoto : (_sweatdrop_) "Ano, tidak segitu lebaynya dengan aura blink-blink dan clink-clink seperti itu. Kalau gayanya seperti itu lebih mirip iklan shampo lho~ haha..."

Bandou : (_cemberut_)

Yata : "Kalian berdua payah! Bagiku mereka para biru itu mengucapkan katanya salah, seharusnya. Akiyama KINKYU BAKA! Nah itu baru bagus." (_menirukan gaya lalu membusungkan dadanya_)

Kamamoto dan Bandou : (_cengo kemudian tepuk tangan_)

Bandou : "Kau benar mereka memang patut disebut BAKA! Hahahah..."

(_Lalu mereka merasakan sebuah aura misterius dari arah belakang mereka_)

Kamamoto, Bandou dan Yata : "LARIII!" (_mereka berlari karena ternyata beberapa anggota Scepter4 ada di belakang mereka_)

Akiyama : "Haruskah kita mengganti sandi kita dari 'BATTOU' menjadi 'BAKA'?" (_murung_)

* * *

"Memory"

Yata : (_duduk termenung_) "Hei Saru? Apakah kau setuju bila UN di hapus?"

Fushimi : "Terserah toh sama saja, memangnya Misaki ingin UN di hapus?"

Yata : (_mengangguk_) "Salahkan memori otak-ku yang sudah penuh oleh game dan tidak bisa men-**download** pelajaran, jika ingin men-**download** pelajaran. Aku harus menghapus keahlian bermain game-ku atau meng-**upload**-nya. (_wajah polos_)

Fushimi : (_menyeringai_) "Kalau begitu beli saja memori yang baru, yang kapasitasnya lebih besar dari yang kau pakai sekarang." (_menahan tawa_)

Yata : "Kau benar, aku akan membelinya besok!" (_riang_)

(_Keesokan harinya Yata membeli memori sebesar 1000Gb, lalu ia bertanya pada Fushimi tentang cara memasangnya_)

Yata : "Hei Saru? Bagaimana caranya memasang ke dalam memori otak-ku?" (_polos_)

Fushimi : (_facepalm_) "Misaki, aku kemarin hanya bercanda."

Yata : (_merengut_) "Bagaimana caranya~"

Fushimi : "Aku hanya bercanda!"

Yata : "BAGAIMANA CARANYA~!"

Fushimi : "ARGHT! Kenapa kau sangat polos dan bodoh sekali Misaki~" (_frustasi_)

Yata : (_pasang wajah polos_)

* * *

"12 Kali"

Para anggota Scepter4 sedang memeriksakan kesehatan gigi mereka ke dokter.

Dokter : "Sehari berapa kali kamu menyikat gigi?"

Akiyama : "Sehari sekali juga cukup."

Hikada : "Payah, saya 3 kali sehari!"

Dokter : "Bagaimana perhitungannya?"

Hikada : "Pagi setelah sarapan, siang setelah makan, dan malam sebelum tidur." (_senyum bangga_)

(_Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok tak dikenal nyelonong masuk dan berwajah sombong_)

A : "Payah kalian semua, gue donk 12 kali!"

Dokter : "Bagaimana menghitungnya?"

A : "Januari, Februari, Maret, April, Mei, Juni..."

All : (_headbang, sweatdrop, bergubrak ria_) "?!" (_intinya ia gosok gigi sebulan sekali iuw_)

* * *

"Keramas"

Yata : "Waah hebat shampo jaman sekarang tidak mengeluarkan busa, keren~"

Kamamoto : "Benarkah itu?" (_bingung_)

Anna : (_mengecek kamar mandi dan kembali ke tempat Yata dan Kamamoto_) "Kau tadi habis keramas dengan HAND & BODY LOTION." (_polos_)

Yata : "WHAT?" (_gubrak_)

* * *

Kyuu : Waaah akhirnya tamat juga dengan 7500+ words *ngelap keringat* bagaimana menurut reader sekalian? Fic ini bagus atau jelek? Gomen kalau OMAKE nya tidak seseru kemarin :')

Dan bagimana reader-san? Apakah chapter ini sudah sangat HOT? xD #plaang

Oh iya, sebenarnya Kyuu berencana buat bikin satu chapter lagi, tapi itu gimana kalian deh~ kalau ada yang request chapter depan lebih dari 7 review Kyuu akan buat, meskipun Kyuu gak tahu bakal di publish kapan xD

* * *

.

**Dan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca apalagi me-review fic ini. Love you All :')**

.

* * *

Balasan review non-login~

**Nisa Piko** : Tebakan kamu benar chapter ini naik rating dan happy ending~ xD. Oh ya makasih banyak atas pujian dan review-nya Kyuu sangat berterima kasih~ ^^ dan maaf jika telat update ._.V

**via heartfilia** : Yey, Via-chan aku kabulkan request-mu soal Yata yang jatuh cinta ma Fushimi xD #lol, soal umur Kyuu di review chapter kemarin *ehem* umur Kyuu diatas 15 di bawah 18 #plak xD hehhe... btw, terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ya~

**NumpangLewat** : Udah Kyuu lanjutkan kok fic-nya, btw kok numpang lewat aja sih. Sini donk mampir ke rumah Kyuu lumayan nih banyak koleksi doujin SaruMi xD #dezigh #abaikan, terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ya~

See you later~

Arigatou

Kyuushirou

Review?


	7. Special Days

Karena banyak yang request untuk chapter ini, jadi Kyuu langsung membuatnya –karena lagi mood- dan update kilat xD. Kyuu harap kalian suka dengan chapter spesial ini –meskipun isinya gak spesial sih- :')

* * *

**K Project © GoRa & GoHands**

**Isshuukan © Kyuushirou **

**Warning : Typo, miss typo, aneh, gaje, EYD, AU, YAOI, dll.**

**Rated : T**

* * *

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku harus latihan untuk perlombaan skateboard satu minggu lagi!" bentak seorang remaja beriris _hazel_ pada seorang remaja lainnya yang memakai kacamata.

Remaja berkacamata itu mendengus. "Tidak Misaki~ sudah kubilang kan? Latihannya besok saja pada hari Minggu bersamaku."

Cowok yang dipanggil Misaki menggeram dan menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat, dengan seluruh tenaga ia mendorong remaja berkacamata agar tidak memeluk dirinya seenaknya. Kemudian ia menatap tajam sosok itu dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihidungnya. "Dengar! Aku sudah tiga kali tidak ikut berkumpul dengan anggota Homra! Dan sekarang aku akan pergi ke sana bagaimana pun caranya! Kau mengerti!" Ancam remaja tersebut dengan pandangan penuh keyakinan.

Remaja lainnya mendecakkan lidahnya malas dan membuang muka, ia kembali menoleh dan menunjukan senyum andalannya. "Baik jika kau memaksa, aku ikut! Dan kau tidak boleh protes Misaki~"

Menyerah, akhirnya remaja bernama Misaki itu menyetujui ajakan dari sahabatnya err pacarnya tersebut dengan mengangguk lemah, meski dalam otak dan hatinya ia menggerutu habis-habisan. _What the_? Berkumpul dengan anggota Homra bersama Monyet ini? _Hell_! Dunia pasti kiamat, batinnya.

Sementara itu sosok yang dipanggil Monyet itu hanya diam, dengan cepat ia kembali menarik sosok di depannya dan segera memeluknya dengan erat, ia tidak ingin sosok yang ia peluk itu menjauh darinya meskipun satu menit saja.

Yata menyerah lagi dan membiarkan Monyet itu berbuat seenaknya, toh ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka selama tiga minggu ini. Sejak dirinya dan Fushimi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Fushimi sama sekali tidak pernah melepas Yata satu hari pun, berpelukan, berciuman dan lain sebagainya sudah menjadi makan sehari-hari Yata, intinya hal itu sudah biasa ia lakukan setiap hari. Remaja oren itu tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Fushimi atas kelakuaannya yang seenaknya, kerena jauh dalam hatinya ia juga menginginkan hal itu.

Fushimi juga mulai senang dan bahagia, karena Yata lambat laun tidak terlalu mendekati para siswa dan cenderung menjauhi mereka ya kecuali Totsuka, Kusanagi dan Kamamoto, apa boleh buat mereka terlalu dekat. Awalnya Yata memang sering terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, namun karena Fushimi selalu memberikan 'hukuman' pada Yata, akhirnya remaja tempramen itu mulai sadar dan mengerti.

Yata sebenarnya cukup menderita atas hukuman yang Fushimi berikan, sampai saat ini pun pengawasan Fushimi tidak berkurang, hari-hari di sekolahnya berjalan seperti saat mereka pacaran kontrak dulu, pagi saling menyapa, istirahat Yata dipaksa oleh Fushimi untuk pergi bersama, pulang sekolah bersama dan Yata pun harus rela tinggal di rumah Fushimi dengan Fushimi yang terus memeluknya tanpa henti. Haah~ Fushimi terlalu over protektif~

* * *

**Isshuukan**

**~Chapter 7~**

**-Special Days-**

* * *

Ya, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu tepat jam tiga sore semua anggota Homra sudah berkumpul di taman yang biasa mereka pakai. Pada hari itu kelihatannya semuanya nampak membawa peralatan yang tidak diketahui untuk apa, mungkin itu adalah peralatan yang digunakan untuk persiapan lomba nanti.

Fushimi melirik sosok yang tidak ingin dilihatnya yang sedang duduk bersama gadis kecil berambut putih, ia langsung berdecak sebal karenanya, dan sepertinya hari ini _mood_-nya akan bertambah sangat jelek dari yang biasanya. Kemudian Fushimi melirik ke samping dan menemukan Yata yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. 'Apa? Seorang Yata Misaki yang terkenal selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu sekarang nampak berpikir? Apa kata dunia? Coba cubit aku!' pikir Fushimi tentunya dalam hati, kalau ia mengatakan hal itu, bisa hancur deh sikap _cool_-nya.

Baru saja Fushimi akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Yata, ya maksudnya sih ingin menggoda tapi Yata langsung pergi mendahului Fushimi dan segera melangkah menuju kakak kelasnya yang berambut coklat keemasan, siapa? Em kalau tidak salah namanya Totsuka.

"Totsuka-_senpai_? Maaf aku tidak ikut latihan tiga kali, a-aku sibuk hehe..." Yata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal atau emang aslinya gatal ya? Dia sebenarnya ingin jujur pada _senpai_-nya itu tapi, dirinya tidak ingin semua orang tahu kalau ia ber- sudahlah kalian juga tahu maksud Yata kan?

Totsuka tersenyum lembut, bola matanya kemudian menatap Fushimi yang ada di belakang Yata. "Ah, aku mengerti kok apa yang kau sibukkan, iya kan?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Fushimi lagi yang langsung mendengus malas.

Yata yang melihat Totsuka menoleh ke arah Fushimi langsung memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak, aku tidak sibuk dengannya kok!" Sanggahnya sambil membuang muka, wajahnya ikut memanas dan akhirnya Yata tak sanggup untuk menatap Totsuka.

"Tidak usah begitu Yata. Aku sudah tahu kok. Nah, lupakan yang itu. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan beberapa lomba yang diikutsertakan dalam lomba nanti."

Mendengar itu Yata kembali menatap Totsuka dengan pandangan berbinar, Totsuka tersenyum dan menyuruh Yata untuk duduk di depannya. Totsuka juga mengajak Fushimi untuk duduk di samping Yata, remaja berambut emas itu tahu kalau Fushimi bukanlah anggota Homra, tapi karena dia memiliki hubungan dengan Yata, ia bisa mentolelir hal itu.

"Nah Yata, kau mau ikut lomba skateboard kan? Lombanya sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, lomba ketiga setelah lomba trik sepeda." Jelas Totsuka dengan senyuman ramahnya. Yata mengangguk pelan dan ikut tersenyum, sementara Fushimi hanya diam dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan malas dan bosan, oke sepertinya Fushimi adalah orang paling malas dan bosan yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Lalu apakah kita harus membandingkan kemalasan Fushimi dengan Nobita? Siapa yang paling malas? Kalau Fushimi sih meskipun malas ia itu pintar, kalau Nobita meskipun malas dia bodoh, ya sama bodohnya dengan Yata, oops mungkin perkiraan kita melenceng dari cerita.

"Totsuka-_senpai_? Lombanya apa saja sih?" Tanya Yata antusias.

Totsuka tersenyum. "Daftar lomba yang mana? Lomba biasa yang kau ikuti, atau lomba ekstrim?" Totsuka memainkan jarinya.

Yata memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, lomba biasa dan ekstrim? Bukankah tahun lalu hanya ada satu jenis lomba? Lalu kenapa sekarang ada dua? Ini semua gara-gara si Monyet sialan itu! Yata jarang kumpul dan tidak mengetahui kalau lomba ini mengalami perubahan besar-besaran.

Remaja berkacamata juga sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Totsuka, meskipun dari luar ia nampak berwajah datar, tapi sebenarnya Fushimi juga cukup penasaran dengan lomba itu, dirinya juga ingin tahu lomba jenis apa yang berhubungan langsung dengan Yata.

"Lomba ekstrim? Aku baru mendengarnya lomba seperti apa?" Yata bertanya dengan ekspresi polos yang sangat manis, Fushimi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak segera menciumnya saat itu juga

Totsuka tersenyum penuh arti ia menepuk tangannya sekali dan sedikit menunjukan seringai. Yata yang melihatnya langsung meneguk ludah paksa, soalnya ini baru pertama kali dirinya melihat Totsuka berwajah seperti itu. "Lomba ekstrim atau lomba gila, permainannya sangat tidak masuk akal dan aneh..."

Belum juga Totsuka selesai bicara Yata sudah memotong dengan raut penasaran. "Eeeh! Benarkah? Seperti apa? Sepertinya menarik!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Yata, aku belum selesai bicara." Kata Totsuka sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya menandakan bahwa Yata harus diam mendengarkan. "Lomba ekstrim pertama adalah lomba balap sepeda mini di lapangan milik sekolah TK..."

"Kau bercanda? Luas lapangan sekolah TK kan sangat kecil! Mana mungkin bisa dipakai untuk bermain sepeda!" Potong Yata lagi, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada tanda tidak setuju.

Fushimi menyeringai. "Ah~ Misaki~ sejak kapan kau bisa memakai otakmu? Bukankah kapasitasnya sudah habis~" Katanya seraya menggeleng pelan dan mengada-ngada tangannya, Yata langsung naik pitam dan menatap Fushimi tajam.

"Heh Monyet Arab Saudi! Diam kau! Aku bisa menggunakan otak-ku sebanyak yang aku mau dan kapasitasnya masih banyak bodoh!" Bentak Yata dan bersiap untuk melancarkan pukulan. Totsuka berekspresi bingung dan mencoba untuk menghentikan kedua orang di depannya sebelum terjadi peperangan.

Fushimi makin menyeringai dan tertawa mencemooh. "Mana ada Monyet Arab Saudi~ kau itu payah sekali Mi~sa~ki~" ucapnya dengan nada andalannya yang membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya langsung jengkel seketika.

"KAU...!"

"Yata! Sudah cukup! Kita datang ke sini untuk membicarakan lomba, bukan untuk berkelahi. Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi, nanti saja ketika perkumpulannya sudah selesai!" Tegur Totsuka. Yata dan Fushimi berdecak sebal dan saling membuang muka. "Nah, itu baru penurut ayo kita lanjutkan."

Totsuka kembali tersenyum. "Ya, soal yang tadi Yata tanyakan sebelumnya, para peserta akan memakai sepeda mini untuk anak TK dan mengadakan lombanya juga di lapangan sekolah di TK tersebut, jadi pas." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kan sepeda untuk anak TK sangat kecil, dan kita sudah besar. Bagaimana cara naiknya?" Tanya Yata lagi.

"Karena ini disebut lomba ekstrim, jadinya seperti itu." Jawab Totsuka ramah, sebenarnya dirinya juga cukup terkejut karena tahun ini akan diadakan lomba aneh seperti itu, ditambah lomba ekstrim sangatlah merepotkan dan menantang.

"Ayo kita lanjut, lomba ke dua adalah lomba bermain sepatu roda sambil menyanyi dan menari di atas tanah es," Fushimi maupun Yata sweatdrop mendengar hal yang mustahil dilakukan itu apa sepatu roda bisa digunakan di atas es?. "Yang ketiga adalah lomba Ice Skating di gurun atau di atas pasir." Yata langsung bergubrak ria. What? Seharusnya Ice Skating itu di atas es, kenapa harus di gurun? "Yang keempat lomba berenang sambil menyanyi," Fushimi bergidik ngeri, bagaimana caranya berenang sambil menyanyi? "Dan yang terakhir adalah lomba sepak bola menggunakan kelereng kesukaannya Anna~"

"WHAAT!"

Gubrak

Yata terjungkal dan tidak sanggup lagi berpikir, semua hal yang Totsuka katakan terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan dan tidak masuk akal. Apa? Bermain sepak bola dengan kelereng? Bagaimana menendang dan mengoper bolanya? Itu terlalu kecil kan? Haduh~ perlombaan yang ekstrim benar-benar parah, pantas saja disebut lomba gila.

"Oh ya satu lagi, jika ada yang mengikuti loma sepeda mini, mereka juga harus berpakaian seperti anak TK agar mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah dan tidak dicurigai bahwa kita itu sudah SMA." Lanjut Totsuka sambil menutup matanya disertai dengan aura hangat dibalik tubuhnya, kalau dalam versi penglihatan Yata, Totsuka seperti sedang memiliki sayap malaikat dan di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah cahaya terang disertai burung-burung merpati putih yang lalu-lalang. Oh, Yata seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang sedang berdo'a, siapa pun tolong sadarkan Yata!

Fushimi menepuk pundak Yata yang sedang melamun, akhirnya Yata tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Fushimi dengan wajah polosnya. "Misaki~ jika kau terus melalum, kau akan mendapat hukumanmu." Seringai Fushimi dan menatap Yata lekat bagai serigala yang kelaparan.

Remaja oren itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan bergerak mundur, wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu dan rasa gugup yang datang tiba-tiba. "Siapa juga yang melamun! Aku hanya sedang berpikir!" Sanggah Yata dan kembali melirik Totsuka yang kini sudah kembali seperti semula, Yata melihat Totsuka tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Yata? Kau sudah tahu kan jenis lombanya, kau ingin ikut lomba ekstrim?" Totsuka bertanya seraya menepuk pundak Yata disertai senyumannya, reflek Yata memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku rasa itu terlalu gila untuk dilakukan haha..." Jawab Yata sekenanya. Totsuka mengangguk mengerti, lalu dirinya meminta pamit untuk melaporkan daftar itu pada King. Tentu saja Yata mengangguk setuju dan melihat Totsuka berjalan menuju King dan sedikit terlihat bercanda.

Remaja oren itu terdiam, ia tidak bisa lagi untuk mendekati sosok King, karena jika ia lakukan, hukuman dari orang di sampingnya sudah menanti, menyebalkan bukan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah sebuah hal yang harus dihadapi Yata dengan baik, lagipula dirinya juga cukup senang dengan kehadiran Fushimi. Ia kembali memperhatikan sosok King dari kejauhan, uuh Yata ingin sekali menyapanya, akhirnya Yata memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Cowok kacamata yang melihat pacarnya tersebut menjauh hanya diam, ia sudah tahu kalau Yata hanya ingin menyapa sosok yang sudah menyelamatkan Yata, tapi tetap saja hal itu selalu membuatnya tidak terima dan kesal, Fushimi pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Yata. Ia melihat Yata menyapa King dengan senyuman, mengobrol kecil dan lain sebagainya, inti pembicaraan mereka sih hanya seputar lomba yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi tidak lebih.

"Ah iya, sampai jumpa Mikoto-_senpai_!" Yata sedikit berbungkuk saat melihat sosok yang ia kagumi berjalan menjauh. Suasana hatinya kembali menjadi seratus persen. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Fushimi yang berdecak sebal.

Yata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Kau kenapa Saru? Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berdecak sebal seperti itu? Hal itu tidak enak dilihat apalagi didengar." Kemudian Yata melihat semua anggota lainnya sudah pulang dan meninggalkan taman, Yata rasa perkumpulan kali ini tidak seburuk dulu, mungkin dikarenakan Fushimi yang terus diam dan cuek, jadi Yata tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk melawan.

"Misaki..." Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi dan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari remaja kacamata itu, ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai merasakan ciuman itu, ia bahkan lupa dirinya masih ada di taman a.k.a tempat umum, ya ciuman dari Fushimi selalu membuatnya melupakan sejenak alam nyata.

* * *

Yata kini sedang berada di rumahnya, hari ini dirinya tidak berada di rumah Fushimi dengan alasan ingin membawa skateboard. Dan dengan itu Yata tidak kembali dan memilih untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Ia melihat rumahnya dengan pandangan rindu, rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berada di sini, padahal Yata belum lama tidak mengunjungi tempat ini.

Dari dulu Yata selalu sendirian di rumah, semenjak orang tua-nya harus bekerja di luar kota, ia ditinggal sendiri dari kelas 1 SMA. Awalnya Yata sangat kesepian dan terkadang takut, tapi lama kelamaan ia terbiasa mulai bisa hidup sendiri. Untuk menghilangkan bosan ia selalu jalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang dekat dengan rumahnya, pada saat itu ia menemukan sekelompok orang yang sedang menunjukan tarian jalanan yang hebat, karena penasaran ia pun mendekat dan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah perkumpulan.

Dengan tekad yang kuat Yata pun bergabung dan mulai belajar menaiki skateboard, sejak saat itu Yata semakin mahir dan berkali-kali menang dalam kejuaraan. Sampai saat ini Yata masih bergabung dengan Homra, karena bagi Yata Homra sudah seperti keluarga yang tidak ia punya.

Remaja tempramen yang mendapat julukan 'Yatagarasu' itu melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan jam sembilan pagi, hari ini hari Minggu, Yata berniat untuk berlatih skateboard. Sebenarnya Yata ingin berlatih sendiri, tapi si Monyet itu pasti akan datang bagaimana pun caranya. Haah~ Yata hanya bisa menghela napas panjang setelah itu tersenyum karenanya.

"Misaki~ cepat turun~" Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Yata terdengar dari bawah. Yata tersenyum dan segera turun ke bawah untuk melihat Monyet kesayangannya.

"Kau terlalu awal untuk datang Saru!" ketus Yata seraya menggenggam erat skateboard kesayangannya. Fushimi mengangkat bahu dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Cepat masuk!"

Yata mangangguk malas dan duduk di sebelah Fushimi yang mengendarai mobil, padahal Yata ingin mengendarai skateboard-nya, tapi Fushimi memaka mobil, otomatis dirinya tak bisa menggunakannya, padahal lumayan kan untuk latihan.

Mereka pun sampai ke lapangan skateboard, dan Yata langsung menganga karena arena itu sangat penuh, bahkan tidak ada lahan lagi untuk menjalankan skateboard-nya. Ia mendengus sebal dan menatap skateboard-nya dengan pandangan sedih, sepertinya ia tidak bisa latihan hari ini, padahal lombanya seminggu lagi. Yata kembali menatap orang-orang yang sedang bermain dari kejauhan, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang itu juga sedang latihan untuk lomba nanti.

Fushimi yang melihat Yata termenung seperti itu lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana Saru! Awas kalau kau membawaku ke tempat aneh!" Yata menatap tajam Fushimi dan mengambil posisi siaga.

Fushimi mendecak sebal. "Tsk. Aku hanya mencoba membawamu ke arena skateboard yang sudah tak terpakai di luar kota ini, apa kepalamu hanya berisi 'itu' saja hm? Misaki~" Seringainya, namun matanya tetap menatap jalanan.

Yata langsung memerah. "Apanya yang 'itu' dasar mesum! _Kuso Saru_! Arght!" Yata meremas kepalanya, ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan jantung dan wajahnya yang merona. Sementara itu Fushimi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil fokus menyetir, Fushimi tahu kalau dirinya tak akan pernah bosan dengan Yata.

Mereka pun sampai di arena skateboard yang Fushimi janjikan, Yata tersenyum sumringah saat melihat arena yang cukup besar –meski tidak sebesar arena di kotanya-, ia langsung keluar mobil dan menghirup udara sejuk di sini. Udara di sini sangat sejuk, mungkin itu karena tempat ini jauh dari kendaraan dan kota.

Lalu saat Yata menoleh ke arah sebelah kiri, ia menemukan sebuah sekolah SD yang ia kenal, ya tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat usianya menginjak tujuh tahun, ia bersekolah di SD itu selama dua tahun, setelah itu ia pindah ke SD yang ada di kotanya sekarang. Dulu arena skateboard ini belum ada, dulu arena ini adalah sebuah lapangan yang luas untuk di pakai bermain, ya dalam sepuluh tahun banyak yang telah berubah dari tempat ini.

"Tempat ini kan..." Yata teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia berlari ke samping kanan dari arena tepatnya berlari ke sebuah sumur yang sudah tua yang ada di sana. Fushimi mengernyitkan alisnya, sumur itu, sepertinya dirinya ingat sesuatu, maka dari itu Fushimi pun pergi mengikuti Yata.

Kedua tangan Yata ia gunakan untuk menggali sesuatu. Yata ingat barang berharganya dulu ada di sini, kenangan bersama orang yang ia sayangi. "Ah ketemu!" Girang Yata setelah menemukan sebuah kotak dari dalam lubang yang ia gali.

Fushimi terkejut saat melihat kotak yang berada di tangan Yata. Kotak itu, bukankah kotak itu adalah kotak kenangan yang ia tulis untuk orang yang ia temui waktu kecil dulu. Tunggu jangan-jangan...

"Misaki? Kotak itu..." Fushimi mencoba meneliti kotak itu dengan teliti. Ia masih belum yakin tentang apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Yata menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ini adalah kotak yang aku buat waktu kecil bersama murid pindahan di SD itu!" Yata menunjuk pada bangunan SD. "Ya, meskipun dia hanya sekolah di sana selama tiga hari, tapi dia itu sangat baik." Puji Yata sambil memeluk erat kotak itu, ia mulai mengingat-ingat wajah temannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu, ya salahkan ingatannya yang tidak terlalu baik, jadi Yata sedikit lupa bagaimana wajah sahabatnya.

Sudah Fushimi duga sebelumnya ternyata Yata...

Fushimi menepuk pundak Yata. Yata dan Fushimi saling menatap. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, meskipun hanya tiga hari kita... berteman?" Remaja berkacamata itu menatap Yata, lalu ia juga ikut menyentuh kotak itu.

"Aku ingat, dulu sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku pernah sekolah di sini dan berteman dengan seseorang. Lalu kami membuat sebuah perjanjian agar kami bisa berteman selamanya. Aku tak menyangka anak itu adalah kau Misaki..." Jelas Fushimi kemudian mengenggam tangan Yata, ia menatap lembut Yata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yata yang melihatnya langsung merona, namun ia tak sanggup untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fushimi. Tatapan itu? Senyuman itu? Yata rasanya pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana? Ah? Murid baru itu...

"Jadi kau adalah murid pindahan yang hanya sekolah tiga hari itu?" Yata sedikit menaikan volume suaranya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Fushimi katakan. Ini tidak mungkin, ini pasti salah. Tapi, Yata sedikit mengingat kalau anak itu juga hampir mirip dengan Fushimi, ya warna matanya yang biru dan rambutnya juga sama. Mungkinkah...

Fushimi menyentuh kedua pipi Yata dengan kedua tangannya, ia menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening Yata. "Aku memang sekolah di rumah, aku tidak diizinkan untuk sekolah di sekolah umum, lalu karena aku memaksa akhirnya orang tuaku mengizinkanku sekolah di sekolah umum meski hanya tiga hari dan aku bertemu dengan murid tak tahu aturan yang jail dan tidak mau kalah..." Fushimi menghembuskan napasnya di depan Yata. Yata langsung melirik ke arah lain karenanya. "Apa kau ingat sekarang?" Tanya Fushimi kian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Yata dengan cepat medorong wajah Fushimi dengan kotak yang baru ia temukan. "Aku ingat, tapi aku tidak percaya kalau anak itu..." Yata berbalik membelakangi Fushimi, ia masih tidak percaya kalau anak itu adalah Fushimi.

Remaja berkacamata itu mendekap Yata dari belakang ia tersenyum kemudian menghembuskan napasnya lagi ke tengkuk Yata. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Fushimi tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yata, ia malah mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju yang Yata pakai. "Akh! Berhenti bodoh! Ya! Ya! Aku ingat! Sekarang berhenti! Atau kupukul brengsek!" Fushimi akhirnya melepas dekapannya dan membalikan tubuh Yata agar menatapnya.

"Kalau kau ingat coba jelaskan..."

"Uh, baiklah..."

* * *

Flashback

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun berlari tergesa-gesa untuk pergi ke sekolah, ia sepertinya akan terlambat datang karena dirinya sulit untuk dibangunkan di pagi hari. Dengan cepat ia menerobos gerbang sekolah dan segera menuju kelasnya.

Srek

Anak tadi membuka pintu kelas, semua orang langsung melihat ke arahnya. Namun anak itu hanya tersenyum polos dan masuk ke kelasnya begitu saja, sang guru yang sudah ada di kelas pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat ketidakdisiplinan murid tersebut. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit untuk diubah, sang guru sudah beberapa kali menghukum murid yang kesiangan tersebut, namun murid itu tak kunjung mengerti dan terus-terusan datang terlambat, dan pada akhirnya sang guru pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

Sang guru kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu, ia tersenyum kecil. "Semuanya kita mendapatkan murid baru. Hei kau yang di sana, kemarilah!" Titah sang guru sambil mengada-ngada tangannya.

Lalu dari arah pintu muncullah sesosok anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata aqua yang besar dan terlihat imut. Semua murid langsung berkasak-kusuk ria melihat murid baru itu, kecuali seorang murid yang tadi datang kesiangan. Murid itu hanya menguap lebar dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang gurunya katakan, sampai anak baru tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Yata! Kau jangan terus tidur! Setidaknya ajak murid baru itu untuk duduk di sampingmu!" Seru sang guru seraya berkacak pinggang. Dengan malas murid yang dipanggil Yata berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya asal. "Kau boleh duduk di sini, namaku Yata Misaki. Salam kenal!" kata Yata ketus kemudian kembali duduk dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Si murid baru hanya bisa diam kemudian ia duduk di samping Yata dan memperhatikan Yata yang tertidur. Anak baru itu sedikit tersenyum dan ia pun mulai mendengarkan ajaran dari gurunya. Ya, ini adalah sekolah pertamanya di lingkungan, ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu tiga hari dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, sebagian anak perempuan langsung mengerumuni murid baru itu, wajah dari para anak perempuan itu nampak tersipu dan tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi, si anak baru malah diam dan terus membaca bukunya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan dari para anak perempuan itu. Akhirnya mereka pun menyerah dan mulai meninggalkan meja si anak baru, anak baru itu menghela napas panjang dan ia terkejut ketika melihat teman sebangkunya yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau murid yang aneh, seharusnya kau senang bisa jadi populer, dasar!" ketusnya kemudian pergi keluar kelas. Anak baru itu kembali menunduk dan terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Oh, jadi kau ya murid baru itu? Haha karena kau cuma tiga hari sekolah ini, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir kami? Kau anak orang kaya bukan? Ayolah ikut kami!" Kata salah satu murid berbadan besar, di sekitarnya nampak anak lainnya. Jadi jumlah mereka ada empat orang.

Anak baru itu meneguk ludah paksa. Ia seharusnya senang karena bisa bebas dan mandiri, tapi kalau caranya seperti ini, ia memilih untuk sekolah di rumahnya dan tidak akan sekolah di sekolah umum lagi. Murid baru itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, mentraktir mereka? Dirinya rasa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, daripada dirinya dihajar.

"Ummm... baiklah..." ucap murid itu lemah. Empat kawanan itu tersenyum menyeringai, dan dengan terpaksa murid baru itu harus menghabiskan semua uangnya untuk mentraktir mereka, awalnya ia berpikir kalau makanan itu hanya untuk empat orang. Ternyata para murid nakal itu membawa seluruh teman sekelasnya, dan akhirnya murid baru itu tidak bisa menolak dan terus diam. Dirinya terlalu bingung harus berbuat apa dan berkata apa, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang luar.

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, murid baru itu tetap diam di kursinya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengirim sms untuk dijemput. Sepertinya besok dirinya tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah lagi, satu hari saja sudah cukup.

"Waah, kau sudah punya ponsel? Hebat!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasinya, ia menoleh dan menemukan teman sebangkunya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar, berbeda sekali dengan tatapan yang sebelumnya Yata berikan.

Anak baru itu kembali melihat ponselnya. Ia sudah muak dengan anak-anak sok baik yang hanya menginginkan uang-nya bukan ingin menjadi teman, tadi saja semua orang berbuat baik dan akhirnya mereka pergi, dan sekarang ada lagi seseorang yang mencoba untuk menipunya? Jangan harap. "Bukan urusanmu." Anak baru itu berkata datar, kemudian ia berdiri dan hendak untuk keluar kelas.

"Bukan urusanku? Kau benar, itukan bukan urusanku. Dan kenapa aku juga harus bertanya ya?" Yata mengambil posisi berpikir, anak baru tadi menoleh dan melihat kepolosan dari Yata, ia tanpa sadar tertawa dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Hee? Kenapa kau tertawa! Apa yang lucu!" Yata berdiri dan berjalan mendekati murid baru itu. "Oh iya siapa namamu?"

Murid baru itu memiringkan wajahnya. "Bukankah pak guru sudah memperkenalkanku tadi?"

Yata menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mendengarnya, aku kan tidur."

Sekali lagi anak baru itu tertawa akan kepolosan dari Yata, rasa kesalnya tadi hilang seketika setelah berbincang dengan Yata. "Namaku Fushimi Saruhiko, salam kenal juga."

Yata menjabat tangan Fushimi mereka pun saling tersenyum. Fushimi sebenarnya agak curiga dengan Yata, dirinya takut Yata hanya akan memanfaatkan dirinya saja, maka dari itu dia akan berpikir lebih cepat dan dirinyalah yang akan memanfaatkan Yata.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Saruhiko hehe..." Fushimi terdiam dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Berarti aku juga akan memanggilmu Misaki?" Yata menatap Fushimi dan tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Fushimi.

"Ya, tapi jangan terlalu sering memanggilku ya? Sebenarnya aku benci dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi itu terserah padamu, sampai jumpa besok Saruhiko~"

Yata kemudian pergi dari hadapan Fushimi, anak baru itu tersenyum kecil, sepertinya besok ia akan sekolah.

Keesokan harinya para anak nakal itu kembali memojokan Fushimi di jam istirahat. Anak baru itu hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, melawan? Oh Fushimi tidak tahu caranya bertarung, kehidupan sehari-harinya kan hanya memerintah ini-itu pada pelayannya, dan sekarang pelayannya tidak ada. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hei kalian sedang apa?" Yata yang baru datang bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Para anak nakal itu sedikit salting sejenak, kemudian mereka menoleh ke arah Yata.

Ketua dari anak nakal itu tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kami hanya mengajak murid baru ini untuk makan bersama. Kamu sih kemarin tidak ada jadi tidak mengikuti acaranya."

"Acara apa?" Yata bertanya, Fushimi semakin tidak percaya pada Yata. Ternyata Yata adalah salah satu dari kawanan itu.

"Oh, um, dia mentraktir kita. Ya seperti itu..." Kata anak tadi sedikit gugup. Yata mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalian kan sudah ditraktir kemarin, lalu kenapa kalian meminta lagi? Pergi sana!" Ujar Yata dengan menggunakan nada memerintah yang sangat keji, untuk ukuran anak kecil. Kawanan itu mengangguk kemudian pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Saruhiko? Mereka memang selalu seperti itu pada murid baru, apalagi murid orang kaya. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, eh?" Yata melihat Fushimi yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya.

Fushimi pergi berjalan meninggalkan Yata yang mematung. Yata hanya bisa diam tak bergerak bukankah seharusnya Fushimi membalas kebaikannya?

Ketika pulang sekolah tiba, Fushimi terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputan, ia tak habis pikir kalau Yata ternyata salah satu dari mereka.

"Saruhiko?"

Fushimi menoleh dan menemukan Yata yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Anak baru itu sedikit terkesima dan segera kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fushimi datar dan malas.

"Tidak hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja-"

"Cukup! Jangan pernah memanggilku lagi!" Kata Fushimi dan segera meninggalkan Yata dan berjalan ke arah jalan, karena terlalu kesal dan banyak pikiran, ia tak menyadari kalau sebuah mobil telah melaju di depannya. Fushimi pikir ini adalah akhir hidupnya...

"AWAS!" Yata berlari dan menarik Fushimi.

.

Sejak saat itu Fushimi mulai mempercayai Yata, ia sungguh berterima kasih karena dirinya telah diselamatkan oleh anak tak patuh peraturan itu.

Namun hari ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya bisa bersekolah di sini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain menundukan wajah dengan wajah datar.

"Saruhiko! Hentikan wajah itu dan tersenyumlah!" Hibur Yata sambil menyentuh kedua pundak Fushimi. "Ayo kita buat perjanjian! Kita tulis sebuah surat masing-masing lalu di masukan ke dalam kotak yang kita kubur di sumur itu! Kita tidak boleh membaca surat itu kecuali kalau kita sudah besar dan bertemu lagi. Kotak itu sebagai simbol persahabatan kita, bagaimana?" Bujuk Yata berbinar sembari menunjukan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar Misaki?" Fushimi berkata datar.

Misaki menundukan wajahnya dan cemberut. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" Yata hendak pergi, namun Fushimi menarik tangannya.

"Aku bercanda, ayo kita lakukan!"

Setelah itu mereka menulis sebuah surat dan memasukannya ke dalam kotak. Mereka menguburnya bersama, setelah itu Yata memeluk Fushimi erat sambil berbisik. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi..." Fushimi membalas pelukan Yata yang sangat hangat untuk tubuhnya yang dingin. Ia juga berharap sama dengan apa yang Yata harapkan.

End of flashback

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau dulu sangat lemah dan pendiam. Sangat pendiam malah. Tapi anehnya sekarang kau berubah menjadi manusia cerewet. Ck." Yata berkomentar setelah ia mengingat kembali semuanya, ia menatap kotak berwarna ungu itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Fushimi terus memperhatikan Yata, pantas saja semenjak dirinya pertama kali melihat Yata ia langsung merasa tertarik. Ternyata Yata adalah teman pertamanya, Fushimi juga bingung kenapa dirinya bisa lupa tentang Yata, ia hanya menyimpulkan bahwa dulu dirinya terlalu ditekan oleh orang tuanya untuk belajar dan terus belajar hingga ia akhirnya lupa. Kalau Yata sih wajar lupa juga, pada dasarnya sifatnya memang begitu.

"Ck. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Misaki yang dulu adalah kau!"

Yata cemberut. "Kemana otakmu cerdasmu? Kau bahkan tidak sadar akan namaku. Bodoh!"

"Kau juga sama tidak mengingatku, dan nama Misaki itu banyak. Itu kan nama pasaran Misaki~"

"Diam! Dasar kau—"

"Lebih baik kita buka suratnya, ayo Misaki~" potong Fushimi sambil merebut kotak yang Yata bawa. Yata langsung berwajah pucat dan mencoba untuk merebut kembali kotak itu.

"Ada apa Misaki~ aku penasaran tentang apa yang kau tulis~" Kotak pun berhasil dibuka, Fushimi dengan cepat membawa surat Yata dan membacanya, Fushimi mencoba membaca deretan huruf yang sangat jelek khas anak SD, ia kemudian tersenyum menang.

.

_Aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Saruhiko, dan kita akan menjadi teman untuk selamanya. _

_Yata Misaki_

.

Yata cemberut, kemudian ia membaca apa yang Fushimi tulis di suratnya, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat tulisan Fushimi yang cukup rapih, meski masih SD.

.

_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu... Misaki..._

_Fushimi Saruhiko_

.

Yata dan Fushimi saling berpandangan dalam diam, mereka berdua tidak percaya kalau dulu mereka sangat akrab hingga menulis hal seperti ini.

"Saruhiko?" Yata menatap bola mata Fushimi. "Aku rasa dulu kita sangat polos, hingga menulis hal seperti ini. Haha... dan apa yang kau tulis itu? Apa itu asli?" Lanjutnya membuang muka.

Fushimi berdecak sebal. "Tentu saja itu asli, dan aku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan apa yang kau tulis! Kita kan tidak berteman. Tapi kita pacaran, dan sepertinya suratku yang berubah menjadi kenyataan iya kan?" Jelasnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Yata.

Remaja kacamata itu menarik tubuh Yata dan kembali meraup bibir ranum Yata. Mulut mereka saling berpagutan tubuh mereka kian merapat dan membuat suasana menjadi panas.

"..nnh..hh... sudah... Saru! Aku harus kh latihan..." Yata mencoba bicara sambil mengatur napasnya. Fushimi tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ya tapi setelah ini, kita lanjutkan ya. Aku tidak ingin mendapat jawaban tidak Misaki~"

"Ck."

Yata pun memulai latihannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dulu ia pernah bertemu dengan Fushimi, bahkan membuat sebuah janji dengannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, satu keinginannya dulu yang tidak ia tulis di surat karena malu dan gengsi yaitu...

_Aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum padaku Saruhiko, karena aku suka itu..._

Ah, bahkan untuk sekarang pun Yata tak bisa bilang seperti itu pada Fushimi, kalau ia bilang seperti itu, Fushimi pasti akan mengejeknya. Huh! Yata benar-benar malang. Setelah latihan Yata berjalan ke arah Fushimi yang sedang melamun. Yata tidak tahu hal yang dilakukannya itu benar atau salah tapi karena penasaran ia pun mencobanya.

Cup

Yata mengecup kening Fushimi lalu tersenyum. "Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi terima kasih karena kau telah mengajakku kemari." Katanya sambil merona dan berbalik.

Fushimi menyeringai dan menarik Yata dan menghimpitnya. "Sama-sama Misaki~ aku suka itu. Dan hal yang paling aku suka darimu adalah suara desahan dan 'rasa' mu Misaki~"

Yata semakin merona hebat, dirinya sudah hafal jika Fushimi sudah berkata seperti itu, ia tak akan bisa menolak. Lagipula untuk apa menolak? Lagipula Yata juga menyukai Fushimi kok.

Mereka berdua pun mulai melanjutkan aktivitas sebelum Yata berlatih skateboard tadi. Tempat sepi itu sekarang mulai riuh oleh desahan-desahan yang Yata keluarkan akibat sentuhan dari Fushimi. Dan mulai saat ini sampai nanti mereka akan terus bersama sesuai janji mereka dulu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Lomba telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh Yata. Fushimi dan Yata pun memutuskan untuk melihat lomba ekstrim yang sangat gila dan kocak, mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman dan ejekan satu-sama lain, dan setelah itu tertawa bersama. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan erat menandakan bahwa mereka tak akan berpisah dan terus bersamanya, karena bisa dilihat bahwa benang merah telah terhubung dari masing-masing jari kelingking Yata dan Fushimi. Ya, benang merah mereka berdua terhubung karena mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

.

Owari

.

* * *

Maaf jika chapter ini sangat gaje T-T, Kyuu maksa buat fic ini cuma satu hari. Jadi mohon maaf jika chapter ini sangat tidak nyambung dan terkesan memaksa Dx. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Gaje kah? Maksa kah? *pundung* hontou ni gomennasai~ Kyuu harap kalian suka :'D

* * *

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang telah membaca apalagi mereview fic ini :')**

**.**

* * *

Balasan review non-login :

**Nisa Piko** : Nisa-san engkau sudah dua kali request jadi akhirnya Kyuu buatin deh spesial chapternya, semoga kamu suka :D Mungkin fic ini juga bisa dibilang sequel ya? Hehhe, soal bikin fic SaruMi lagi Kyuu dapet tiga ide, tapi... Kyuu bingung mau yang mana dulu... #kok malah curhat #dor #abaikan. Makasih banyak ya atas review-nya, Kyuu suka senyum-senyum sendiri lho baca review dari Nisa-san :3

See you later~

Arigatou

Kyuushirou

Review?


End file.
